Hell Hath No Fury
by AngelJ5
Summary: Following on from On Wings of an Angel. Time has passed and still West walks free but not for much longer if Cate can help it. Please R&R. AJ5 ;-
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone, here we start again with another new fic. Thank you to all for your support and reviews for my past fic's I hope you enjoy this one just as much. This follows after all my other CA fics so you might want to read those if you haven't already to know what's gone on before. AJ5 ;-)_**

**_Just so we're all aware. All copywrite of Charlie's Angels belongs to those who creted it. Caitlin 'Cate' Fox and any other characters I create and add along the way are however all mine! E_**

**_Enjoy! AJ5 ;-)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Andrew ran as fast as his legs would carry him, at times he thought they wouldn't as he felt his legs almost give out from under him but the person chasing him wasn't giving up. The chase had started nearly 24 hours ago but she had found him again. Word had gotten to him a little too late that she was on his trail.

Seeing the lowered fire escape ladder Andrew took it rushing up the side of the building heading towards the roof, every moment or so he would check over his shoulder looking for her. Reaching the roof Andrew looked over the ledge but there was no sight of his pursuer, smiling and beginning to laugh to himself in what he thought was a for him, Andrew walked himself to the far end of the roof top and slid down to the ground his back against the short wall that enclosed the roof. He closed his eyes as he took slower calming breaths, later he would discover this to be his second mistake, the first being that he stopped running. Before he knew what was happening his legs were being pulled up by his ankles as his back slammed flat on the ground the impact and surprise rushing the air from his lungs. Next hands grabbed at his chest, snatching him up by his jacket dragging him up the short distance from the ground to the edge of the roof, panic began to rise in him as Andrew realised what was happening. Grabbing at the hands that held him Andrew tried to pull away from the grip but was unable to, when he tried to move his legs to kick out, his legs had been tied he couldn't move them.

'Tell me where he is Andrew' the familiar voice demanded as Andrew was pushed further out over the edge.

'I don't know who you mean!' Andrew desperately called back for which he was rewarded for by being pushed out even further the top of his shoulder now over the edge, Andrew tried holding his head up to keep his balance.

'Don't lie to me Andy, I know you know where he is so speak up!'

'I don't know, I swear I don't!' Andrew more fearful by the moment called back.

'Well at least you seem to know who I'm talking about now. That's a start in the right direction.'

'If I tell you he'll kill me!' Andrew pleaded.

'That's what they all say.' The voice coldly retorted. 'Who says I won't kill you?'

'No way, you people don't kill.' Andrew said with a hopeful tone.

'Let's test that theory shall we?' Andrew gasped, reaching out to grab anything as he went further over the edge until the small of his back rested on the roof wall.

'Alright I'll tell you!' Andrew scared called out. 'Pull me up I'll tell you.'

'Tell me then I'll pull you up.'

Andrew thought for a moment not seeing an alternative that he liked he began to speak.

'He's hiding out at some mountain top lodge, secluded.' Andrew called out.

'Where?' The voice demanded again.

'I'm not sure, he keeps moving about, he may not even be there now.' Andrew rushed feeling his body sliding out further over the edge inch by inch.

'Where's his next port of call then?'

'I'm not sure.' Andrew screamed out in fear as he moved further over the edge his captor weighting down his lower half on the ledge whilst gripping onto his jacket and shirt.

'California, he's coming back to California.' Andrew got no response to his latest outburst. 'Unfinished business I'm told.' Andrew continued. 'I told you everything now let me go, pull me up!' Andrew desperately called out.

'You want me to let you go?'

'Yes you crazy bitch, let me go, I've told you everything I know. I'm a dead man here in L.A. now. You promised you'd let me go if I told you where he was.'

'You're right Andrew I did promise that and I'm sure the police will be more than happy to pull you up when they get here.'

'What, no, you gave your word!' Andrew cried dread seeping in as he realised what was to come.

'And you believed me, consider that your third mistake.' Andrew barely had time to breathe in let alone scream as he was released from her grip. He fell a short distance and came to a short stop as the rope came taught making him stop hanging by his legs outside an office window.

Cate dropped down the short distance from the fire escape into the side alley she had chased Andrew into. Stepping out into the main street she watched and listened as a crowd formed around and under where Andrew was hanging, screaming and yelling his head off. Everyone looking up to him Cate smiled chuckling to herself slightly as she crossed the street to her black motorcycle. Reaching her bike she walked around it to turn back and see again Andrew squirming like a worm on a hook. Cate smiled again as she was about to mount her bike something caught her attention, a child, a little girl playing with a ball which she lost control of as it bounced out towards the road, the child's mother distracted by Andrew didn't notice her little girl wonder off, Cate watched with dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Stepping away from her bike Cate headed towards the little girl who was still trying to tame her unruly ball, Cate then spotted what she dreaded as a delivery truck barrelled round the corner both driver and child unaware of each other. Cate sprinted down the street to the small girl praying to whoever was listening that her legs would get her there in time. The child's mother turned to see her little girl run after her ball in front of the truck.

'Mollie!' The mother screeched just as it looked tragedy would strike Cate snatched up the little girl and dove across the hood of the parked car landing awkwardly on her side and shoulder protecting little Mollie from harm. For a moment they didn't move, Cate rolled onto her back and looked to the little girl as she stood up and looked down to Cate baffled as to what had just happened.

'You ok?' Cate asked as she carefully got up kneeling in front of the child who slowly nodded her head.

'Mollie!' Her mother cried snatching her up into her arms. 'Oh baby, are you alright?' As the mother checked her daughter over and began to be crowded by others, Cate stood and began to gingerly walk back to her bike. The sounds of sirens were very close and she wanted out of the area as quickly as possible. Putting on her crash helmet Cate swung her leg over her bike started it and drove off leaving the big scene behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

'And she still hasn't called?' Kelly asked down the phone. 'No Scotty she hasn't called here for a few weeks, I thought maybe she was back in Nashville with you. No I've tried Ruth already and she promised to call as soon as Cate was there or even if she passed through but nothing.' Kelly sighed heavily as she sat back in Bosley's desk chair just as the office door opened with Kris and Julie walking in waving to Kelly to hang-up the phone. 'Scotty honey, I've got to go but I'll call as soon as I see or hear from Cate, ok bye.'

'You should be watching the news.' Kris announced as Julie switched on the small television set in the office.

'It's practically on every station.' Julie added.

'What is?' Kelly asked tiredly, she had spent the last few weeks trying to track down her younger sister who had seemed to have gone AWOL.

'Something that should interest you.' Kris smiled. They all sat quietly and watched the news report.

'A man known to the police for his connections with narcotics, was found hanging by his ankles outside an office building window earlier this morning.' and then also the human interest story of the 'young girl whose life was saved by a mysterious young woman who witnesses say snatched up the little girl and jumped them both out of the way of a fast moving truck. However the woman who is being heralded as a hero did not stay at the scene but instead disappeared. Witnesses say that it all happened so fast they couldn't describe the woman.'

Kris shut off the television as the report ended then turned and looked across to Kelly who still stayed seated behind Bosley's desk her head rested in her hands.

'Caitlin.' Kelly stated as she slapped her hand onto her purse snatching it up as she stormed out of the office.

'Think we should follow?' Julie asked Kris as they both looked to the open doorway Kelly had just exited through.

'Oh yeah.' Kris smiled heading after her friend. 'I wanna see and hear this one.'

Kelly pulled into Cate's drive with Kris and Julie just behind her.

'She's gone too far this time.' Kelly fumed as she stormed to the front door pulling her set of house keys from her purse. Bursting in Kelly took in the sight of the lounge. Files lay out on table's notes everywhere with maps; Cate's biker gear lay across her armchair. Carrying on walking through Kelly saw the first aid kit out on the dining room table, looking it all over Kelly couldn't see any signs of serious injury.

'Kel?' Kris called her friends name placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

'You two wait here whilst I go and talk with her a minute.' Kelly said as she headed to the bedroom. Walking in she found her sister asleep in bed. Kelly quietly shut the door behind her as she walked into the room everything seemed in order, looking across to her sister, Cate lay on her side with her back facing Kelly. Kelly could see the visible scuffs and bruises on her sisters right arm and shoulder obviously from earlier in the morning. Kelly turned to the armchair in the room and sat down, knowing her sister it wouldn't take long for her to wake.

'You know I hate it when you do that.' Cate said as she breathed in deeply waking and rolling on to her back.

'Well I'm not overly keen on what you've been up to lately, especially this morning.'

'What are you talking about? Cate asked sitting up rubbing her eyes.

'Don't play innocent with me Cate, it's all over the news.'

'What is?'

'The guy you hung upside down from the office building this morning and no doubt the little girl you saved from being hit by a delivery truck.' Kelly said her temper rising as she motioned to the abrasions and bruising Cate's arm and shoulder was currently sporting.

'Oh, that.' Cate mused tossing back her covers and getting up, she wore her long cotton pyjama bottoms with white vest top. Walking across her room to her wardrobe Kelly could see what so many people who didn't know any better would miss. Since Cate broke her leg and dislocated her knee she still suffered a slight limp.

'Yeah that. What are you trying to do get yourself killed!'

'Oh God!' Cate cursed as she took out clean clothes from her wardrobe. 'Don't be over dramatic Kelly.'

'Over dramatic!' Kelly snapped standing up at the same time. 'You've been going off on your own, none of us know where or when, you don't tell any of us what's going on, not even Charlie!'

'Why the hell would I tell Charlie what I'm doing! I don't work for him anymore remember, I gave up working as an Angel and yet I still get dragged back in.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'It means exactly what I said.' Cate snapped back at her sister.

In the lounge Kris and Julie looked through the files Cate had laid out.

'They just don't know how to discuss things do they?' Julie said to Kris with a smile on her face.

'They never have why start now. They've been pretty quiet lately.' Kris replied.

'Cate's not been around as much since after the wedding.' Julie reasoned just as Cate's bedroom door swung open.

'Well it sounds like you're blaming us for what happened!' Kelly shouted after her sister.

'How could I possibly blame any of you for others actions?'

'Look at the way you've been excluding us.' Kelly continued.

'I work better alone Kelly, I always have.' Cate countered as she threw her clothes in to the bathroom.

'You what?' Kris spoke up.

'Well of course you're all here.' Cate said frustrated throwing her arms into the air.

'You work better alone?' Kris repeated folding her arms across her chest. 'So what have the past few years together been then, us just getting in your way?'

'Kris.' Cate responded lowering and shaking her head.

'No Cate, Kris asks a fair question. What are you saying about the years we've worked together?' Kelly stood beside Kris her hands on her hips as the room fell silent.

'Well when you find the answer you let me know.' Kris said as she picked up her purse and stormed out of the house.

'Make that a conference call.' Kelly said her voice low and angry as she followed after Kris. 'Julie are you coming with us?' Kelly asked stopping beside her.

'No Kelly drop Kris off for me would you, I'll catch up with you both later.' Julie replied her eyes never leaving the lock with Cates.'

'Fine we'll see you later then.' Kelly threw her sister another dark look as she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Julie and Cate stood silently looking at one another.

'Want to explain all of that?' Julie asked leaning against the back of the armchair behind her.

'Which part?' Cate asked back.

'I don't know, all of it.' Julie came back with, she could be just as stubborn as Cate, and it was something they were both very good at.

'Not really.' Cate half smiled as she turned back to her bathroom shutting and locking the door after her. Julie heard the shower come on next.

'Well I'll just wait here then.' Julie said aloud to herself as she walked around the armchair and flopped down into it in beginning to busy herself with Cate's notes and files trying to piece together what was going on.

By the time Julie had made herself a cup of coffee and drank it Cate came out of the bathroom, showered, dressed and finishing off towel drying her hair.

'Still here huh?' Cate asked hanging the damp towel she was using to dry her hair with over the back of one of the dining room chairs.

'Well one of us needs to stick around long enough to figure out what's going on with you.' Julie replied sitting back in the armchair crossing her legs as she did so.

'Is it really that hard to figure out?' Cate asked as she sat on the sofa beside the armchair Julie was sat on.

'No not really once you follow the news reports and your paper trail here.' Julie said indicating to the coffee table in front of them covered with papers, maps, files and photographs. 'Cate it's been almost nine months since West jumped bail, let the cops find him, bring him in. You have to let go of this.'

'You mean like the way West had his men let go of me over that cliff.' Cate asked sternly darkness clouding over her eyes.

'You know I didn't mean that but you can't carry on with this man hunt West can't become your obsession. It'll ruin you Cate.' Julie looked deeply into Cate's eyes trying to find her calm and reasonable friend but all she found was darkness and anger. 'You're missing out on so much Cate.'

'Like what?' Cate asked almost intrigued.

'Kris has a new guy, who she is head over heels for and has been wanting to introduce you to for ages.' Julie enthused.

'What else?' Cate asked barely showing interest to Kris's news.

'Marcus and I are talking about starting a family, having kids. Jill is talking about coming home, racing closer to home, maybe starting up some kind of race car driving school, she's been calling for you often to talk with you about it. Your brothers have been calling a lot too and your niece. Kelly's been fielding a lot of calls for you.' Julie explained in a shorthanded manner.

'And what about my big sister?' Cate asked as she sat back resting her feet up on her coffee table in front of her.

'When she isn't trying to find you she's working cases with us and trying to carry on as usual.' Julie explained.

'She hasn't thought about what I might obviously be trying to do?' Cate asked.

'Maybe but Cate you just went off without a word once the cast was off your leg. We didn't see or hear from you.'

'That was the point.'

'But why?'

'Because it's easier for me to look after myself and not be concerned about everyone else.'

'Is that what you think...' Julie began when she was cut off.

'It's not what I think Julie, it's what I know. It's what the scars tell me.'

'The scars?' Julie repeated confused.

'Julie I've been shot, stabbed, almost blown up I don't know how many times, beaten three ways from Sunday and last but probably by no means least, thrown off of a cliff. I'm lucky not to be in a wheelchair or dead.'

'Cate.' Julie tried to cut in.

'Julie my leg and knee was so damaged by that fall it had to be pinned. I now have to carry a card with me when I go to airports and I set off metal detectors.'

'So that's what you meant when you said you work better alone. If you hadn't come out from the shadows as you all like to put it, none of this may have happened.' Julie summed up. Cate sat silently, she sighed heavily frustrated.

'I don't know Julie.'

'Yeah you do.'

'Alright yes, sometimes I feel if I had stuck to being the undercover Angel then half the stuff wouldn't have happened.'

'But it did Cate and if it hadn't well I wouldn't be alive neither would Jill or Kris, not even Kelly. Without you working with us, you saved our lives Cate without you we'd be with the real angels.' Julie explained thoughtfully as the two friends then sat in silence.

* * *

Kris stormed into her beach house throwing her purse down on to her couch.

'Who the hell does she think she is!' Kris yelled frustrated and angry with Cate. Kelly came in after her hearing Kris's rant.

'She's out for revenge and she's going to get herself killed. Why is my sister so damned stubborn, why can't she just leave this one well enough like we all told her to?' Kelly asked just as angry as Kris.

'She works better alone? What the hell is that! If she worked so well alone then wouldn't she have found West and had him thrown in jail by now.' Kris continued pacing her lounge. The two Angels stopped and looked to one another. 'What are we going to do?' Kris asked as she sat down on her couch. Kelly followed suit by sitting in one of Kris's armchairs.

'I don't know Kris but we're going to have to figure something out quickly, I know Cate she won't sit around for long, she'll be off again before we know it after the next lead.' Kelly explained as she sat back, silence fell over the two Angels again. 'Is this our fault, mine?' Kelly asked Kris who leant forward in her seat confused by Kelly's sudden calm, apologetic tone.

'What are you talking about Kelly?'

'You know if Cate hadn't of come out from undercover and started working with us full time.'

'None of what has happened would have?' Kris finished for her friend.

'Exactly. But it did and there's no changing that and we've gained a lot by Cate being with us.'

'Right, and right now whether she likes it or not Cate needs our help, even if it's just to stop her from doing something stupid.' Kris said looking to Kelly, seeing her friend's expression she smiled a little before speaking. 'Well, anything more stupid than she already has done.' Kris amended. 'Come on, let's go out for lunch, I'm buying.' Kris offered getting up and picking up her purse.

'Sounds like a great idea.' Kelly agreed following Kris out of the beach house.

'You want to call Cate and Julie on the way?' Kris asked as they walked down the steps to where Kelly's car was parked.

'Olive branch?' Kelly asked smiling slightly.

'Something like that, look we haven't seen Cate in a while.'

'And when we do we're biting each other's heads off. Are you sure lunch out together is a good idea?' Kelly asked as she leaned across the roof of her car.

'Well it might keep us all a little more restrained from shouting at each other if we're in a public place.' Kris offered, the two Angels looked at one another smirking. 'Well we can at least try to control ourselves.' Kris laughed.

'Alright, let's call on the way.' Kelly agreed as they got into her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Julie and Cate sat outside the restaurant they had arranged to meet Kris and Kelly at for lunch. They grabbed a table out in the sun, it also made it easier for anyone to get up and leave without making too much of a scene.

'Quit squirming.' Julie smirked at Cate as she poured a glass of water each for herself and Cate.

'I'm not squirming.' Cate grumbled as she shifted herself in her seat again Julie smiled at her friend as she stifled a laugh.

'Nice table spot.' Kris said as she approached her fellow Angels.

'Sun and air, thought it would be a good idea.' Cate said looking up to Kris as Kelly joined them stood just behind Kris.

'Ordered yet?' Kelly asked taking a seat opposite her sister.

'Not yet we were waiting for you two to arrive.' Julie answered handing them both a menu each. The Angels all sat quietly as they each ordered food and drinks, once the food was placed conversation began, Cate deciding to take the plunge as she turned to Kris.

'So I hear tale that you've met someone.' Kris smiled straight away as she thought of the guy she was falling for. 'Oh my, it must be serious.' Cate smiled as she began to tuck into her pasta dish.

'What?' Kris looked up to Cate blushing.

'What's his name?' Cate asked.

'David. David Sawyer and he's perfect.' Kris' smile widened as she giggled slightly.

'Perfect huh?'

'Wait until you meet him, you're going to love him.'

'We do.' Kelly joined in smiling and winking to Kris, Cate looked to her sister seeing the smile across her face.

'So the Angels have met him, it really is serious.'

'Oh it is.' Julie agreed as she continued arguing with the spaghetti wound on her fork.

'So you'll hang around long enough to meet him?' Kris asked looking to her friend. Cate noticed the look in Kris's eyes a hopeful look hoping not to be disappointed.

'Of course I will.' Cate smiled. 'Gotta meet the guy that makes you smile and blush that way.' Cate teased.

'Oh I have something for you that I promised Jill I would pass on.' Kris suddenly realised as she grabbed her purse. Cate's brow furrowed as she watched Kris route through her purse. 'Here.' Kris handed her a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it Cate read Jill's name and new number underneath it. 'She wants you to call her as soon as you can.'

'When did she ask that?' Cate asked folding the piece of paper again and putting it in the inside pocket of her jacket.

'About two weeks ago, she keeps reminding me too, every time we talk.'

'This about the racing school she's thinking of starting?' Cate asked. 'Julie was updating me earlier.' Cate explained when Kris tilted her head to one side.

'I would think so yeah, she's been busting to talk to you about it.' Kris explained. Cate smiled and shook her head as she ate more of her lunch.

'Why do I get the feeling this is going to cost me money.' Cate laughed to herself.

'Well, you both have good contacts and you're a good business woman.' Kelly spoke up obviously the subject had been spoken about a lot amongst the Angels.

'I don't know that I'd go that far Kel.' Cate smirked shaking her head.

'Caitlin you have two businesses which are very successful and still running well.' Kelly pointed out.

'I have some good staff.' Cate explained.

'Wouldn't you want to go in to business with Jill? It sounds like a pretty solid idea.' Kris said as she pushed her now empty plate towards the centre of the table.

'I will call Jill and talk it through with her, aside from what Julie has told me I don't really know what Jill wants to do or how much involvement she would like me to have with it.' Cate explained.

'A lot.' Kris flatly said.

'A lot of what?' Cate asked.

'Jill wants you to have a lot of involvement with the school. It's not just to teach new race drivers but she also wants it to be a place where kids from broken homes especially can go, where they can be safe, learn new skills, find respect and responsibility.' Kris explained. 'Jill thought it would be something you'd be very interested in taking part in.' Cate sat back listening to Kris.

'I would be interested, I am interested.' Cate smiled. 'I'll call her tonight, I promise.'

'So you're not heading back to Nashville straight away then?' Kelly asked. Julie looked to Kris for a moment then to Cate, this could be the start of the argument Julie thought. At least they were outside.

'Not straight away no.' Cate answered leaning on the table looking to her sister. Kelly sighed deeply.

'He's here isn't he?' Kelly asked looking straight into her sister's eyes.

'If what I was told is true he's on his way here yeah.' Cate answered truthfully.

'Then report it.' Kelly insisted.

'To the police?' Cate scoffed. 'Kelly I'd firstly have to explain how I got the information and then they'd have to believe it, check the information before they might even consider doing anything about it.'

'Then let us help you.' Kris put in looking down in to her hands before meeting with Cate's eyes.

'No.' Cate answered straight away.

'He hurt us just as much Cate, let us help you bring him in.' Kris offered again. Cate sat back in her chair crossing her arms across her chest looking around the table at her family.

'I'll think about it.' Cate carefully said not giving anything away.

'Well that's better than breaking out in to an argument.' Kris sighed as a waitress set out coffee for the table.

'You've got some other phone calls to make today as well.' Kelly said looking across to her sister as she stirred her coffee.

'I know.' Cate answered knowing what Kelly was talking about.

'They've been worried about you.' Kelly continued.

'I know, I'll speak to them tonight.' Cate replied not looking at her sister.

'They'll be expecting an explanation, answers.'

'All right Kel, I know.' Cate snapped looking to Kelly frustrated with her constant pushing.

'That's just it, you don't know.' Kelly continued.

'What am I supposed to know now?' Cate snapped again a voice rising slightly as she and sister began another argument.

'How about what's going on in your niece's life and your nephews!'

'He's two years old Kelly, there's not a lot going on with him just yet and Becca's just about to turn ten…'

'She already has.' Kelly cut in looking angrily at her sister drumming her fingers on the table. Cate looked up to her sister quickly. 'Whilst you were God knows where your niece turned ten and wondered where her aunt was and why she wasn't celebrating with her.' Cate turned away from her sister for a moment before looking back at her, her eyes dark. 'You see what this kind of obsession does; you forget those that are important to you.' Kelly continued.

'I haven't forgotten anyone.'

'Just your niece's birthday.' Kelly countered.

'It was one birthday Kel, I'll make it up to her.' Cate said moving to get up when Kelly stretched across the table clamping her hand down on her sister's wrist.

'It was her first birthday without her grandmother and her aunt, it was her tenth birthday Cate, it was important.' Kelly and Cate stared at one another Cate's jaw locked, snatching her arm away from Kelly's grasp Cate left the table storming off. Kelly stood watching her leave before she straightened her jacket brushed her hair away from the side of her face and sat down again. People were beginning to stare.

'Kel?' Kris nudged her friend's arm concerned. Kris and Julie had seen Kelly angry with her sister before but had only once seen them this angry at one another.

'She had to know.' Kelly said watching as her sister disappeared in the crowd of the street. 'She has to know what the consequences of her actions are. Cate has a family that cares for her and loves her, worries about her. I've hated having to lie to them every time they call especially Rebecca.' Kelly explained to her friends when the waitress arrived at the table clearing away their empty cups and glasses.

'Could we have the cheque please?' Kris asked the young lady who in turn looked to her slightly confused.

'It's all ready been taken care of.' The waitress said. Kris looked around the table but both Kelly and Julie shrugged their shoulders. 'Your friend who just left had it all charged to her card, here.' The young woman passed the card to Kris. 'In her haste she forgot to collect it again.'

'We'll make sure she gets it back, thanks.' Kris smiled as the young woman left the table. Putting the card into her purse Kris and her fellow Angels collected their jackets and purses and left the restaurant heading to Kelly's car.

* * *

'Well, they're all together again.' He said folding his newspaper and laying it on the table looking across to his companion who had his back to the Angels table that was two tables away from them.

'Yes they are and now Ms Fox is also back with them the fun can really begin.' West stood from the table smiling as he headed away from the restaurant in the opposite direction that the Angels took.

* * *

Cate stormed through the crowds of people on the sidewalk until she got to her car. Getting into her car she started to drive not really sure where she was heading just knowing she had to drive, get away. Cate drove on for a while parking at the pier, getting out of her car she walked the pier listening and watching the friends and families enjoying themselves on the rides, fishing off the pier, children running up and down the pier enjoying themselves. Cate walked to the side of the pier leaning against the railings looking out across the ocean, the people down on the beach and in the water.

'You forgot to take this.' Cate looked down to the plastic card held out in front of her.

'Thanks.' Cate took the card from Kris slipping it into her inside jacket pocket.

'Another busy day at the pier.' Kris continued looking over the same sights Cate was.

'Just another Saturday I suppose.' Cate turning and leaning back against the railings.

'She'll calm down.' Kris said looking to her friend.

'Why should she? Kelly's right, I've missed far too much and I shouldn't have missed that, I shouldn't have missed Becca's birthday, I never have done in the past.'

'You've never had so much happen to you in the space of a year in the past either.' Kris countered.

'You trying to find excuses for me short stack?' Cate mused smirking slightly as she looked to Kris.

'No, an understanding may be.' Kris smiled back. 'What are you going to do?' Cate turned again leaning against the railing her arms resting over the railings.

'I don't know, speak with Danny and Tessa see what I can do to make it up to her somehow. May be take her to Aunt Joan's when she's next on a school break.'

'That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure Becca would love that.' Kris enthused. 'I would love that.'

'We can make it a group thing if you like.' Cate chuckled to herself. 'Where are Julie and Kel?'

'They went back to the office, dropped me off along the way.'

'How did you know I'd be here?'

'I am a detective Cate.' Cate turned to Kris looking at her smirking with her eyebrow arced. 'We passed your car on the way through, doesn't mean I wouldn't have figured it out though.' Kris laughed.

'Yeah ok, whatever you say short stack. We might as well join the others come on.' Cate took Kris's arm gently tugging her round as they headed back to where Cate's car was parked. As they walked Cate noticed Kris walking strangely, a little slower than usual, off balance. 'Kris you feeling ok?' Cate asked slowing both to a stop.

'Yeah fine, just a little lightheaded may be.' Kris admitted lifting her hand to her forehead.

'Come on let's sit down for a minute.' Cate put an arm around Kris leading her to the bench not too far from them.

'Oh no.' Kris said quietly, before Cate could reply or ask what was wrong again Kris passed out, surprised by the sudden dead weight in her arms Cate nearly fell over. As gently as she could Cate lowered Kris down to the deck of the pier.

'Kris?' Cate checked her friend over, a strong pulse and breath sounds. People started to crowd around them.

'Stand back everyone give us some room.' A male voice called out. Cate looked up to see a lifeguard approach them. 'What happened here?' He asked.

'No idea, she fainted I think.' Cate guessed as the lifeguard checked Kris over again as Cate had done. Another lifeguard arrived within moments carrying a first aid kit. 'Chuck pass me the smelling salts.' The second lifeguard, Chuck, did as he was asked handing over smelling salts which the first lifeguard opened and wafted under Kris's nose. Kris's nose began to wrinkle as the strong smell of the salts brought her round she swatted at the lifeguards hand. 'There we go that's better. Are you all right ma'am?' Cate and the lifeguard helped Kris sit up.

'I think so, a little dizzy. What happened, Cate?' Kris looked round for her friend finding her right beside her holding her up.

'Right here Kris, you passed out.' Cate explained.

'Has this ever happened before?' The lifeguard asked.

'No, no it hasn't.' Kris answered as she started to try and stand.

'Easy now, let us help you up.' The lifeguard offered as he and Cate helped Kris stand again, Kris still feeling dizzy leant into Cate for support.

'Might be a good idea if you got yourself checked out by a doctor - just to be safe.' The lifeguard suggested.

'That's a good idea.' Cate said wrapping a protective arm around Kris. 'We'll do that next, thank you…' Cate held her free hand out to the lifeguard who took it smiling.

'Jerry and you're welcome, look after yourself.' Jerry smiled down to Kris who looked up to him smiling weakly and nodding.

'Come on let's get you checked out.' Cate said to Kris as they slowly started their way again to the car.

'I'll be all right Cate I don't need…' Kris began when Cate cut her off.

'You're going no arguments.' Cate stated as they got to her car.

'How did our roles suddenly reverse?' Kris asked as Cate unlocked the car for her, stopping she looked to Kris.

'I have no idea, weird. Get in we're going.' Cate ordered.

'Fine but you can call the others.' Kris continued as she got in to the car

'Fine I'll do that at the hospital.' Cate agreed shutting the door after Kris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Cate sat in the waiting area for Kris flipping through months old magazines.

'Why can't they just for once have magazines that are up to date?' Cate said aloud to herself.

'Cate!' Cate looked up to see Kelly and Julie rushing towards her. 'Where's Kris is everything alright?' Kelly quickly asked worry plastered across her face.

'Kel calm down Kris is fine we're just making sure that's all.' Cate smiled to older sister guiding and forcing her to sit down, Julie breezing into the seat next to her.

'So what happened?' Julie asked placing a purse on the chair next to her, Cate stood before the two of them as she explained.

'We were walking away from the pier when Kris started to walk strange and then collapsed. Lifeguards came rushing over to help, pulled out some smelling salts and within moments Kris was awake again but on the lifeguards suggestion I brought her here to get checked out. Has Kris been ok lately?' Cate asked as she sat on the seats opposite Julie and Kelly.

'She's been fine.' Julie began looking to Kelly who shrugged in agreement.

'She's complained of being tired a lot, well not complaining exactly but.'

'I get what you mean Kel.' Cate smiled as she sat back chuckling to herself.

'What's so funny?' Julie asked looking puzzled to Cate then to Kelly who returned the look.

'You haven't thought that…' Cate looked to the Angels who both furrowed their brows. 'Never mind.' Cate laughed just as a nurse came up to them.

'Ms. Fox?' The nurse asked looking to Cate who smiled acknowledging her. 'Ms. Munroe would like to see you.' Cate nodded still smiling as she got up.

'I'll tell her you're here.' Cate said as she left the two Angels figuring out what was going on. Entering into Kris's room she found her friend sat on the side of the exam bed looking out the window. Cate slowly walked to the side and sat up beside her. 'So how pregnant are you?' Cate asked not looking at Kris but following her gaze and looking out the window.

'A few weeks.' Kris answered realising moments after that Cate had asked before she had told her that she was even pregnant. 'Wait, how did you know?' Cate chuckled as she turned to look at Kris.

'I'm a detective Kris. Also I have a sister-in-law who has had two children now, I recognise the signs when I'm told about them and see them first hand.'

'What do you mean?' Kris asked confused.

'You faint for no particular reason, we had just eaten so can't blame it on having had nothing to eat, you're far too much like your sister around food and Kelly and Julie tell me you've be complaining of being tired so much lately.' Cate explained.

'What am I going to do?' Kris asked looking back out of the window again. Cate looked to her friend confused by her reaction. Kris loved kids and couldn't wait to have her own.

'Kris?' Cate placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

'It's not like this was planned Cate and David and I have barely been together five minutes, what am I going to tell him?'

'The truth is a good place to start kiddo.' Cate smiled supportively. 'It'll be ok Kris, whatever you decide to do it will be alright.'

'I'm not ready to be a mother yet Cate, no where near.' Cate pulled her scared friend into her hugging her.

'Kris I know this is scary but we're all here for you and well we'll see what David wants to do, if he wants to be a part of this or not after you tell him. Do you want the baby?' Cate asked rubbing Kris's arm soothingly. Kris stayed silent for a while as she thought over the question.

'I don't know.' Kris answered.

'You have options Kris.' Cate gently said.

'I wouldn't terminate the pregnancy, never.'

'I know, I know you wouldn't.'

'I just…I just don't know what to do next.' Kris said looking up to Cate.

'Well Kelly and Julie are outside waiting for us so why don't we start by going out to see them and let them know you're ok.' Cate suggested, Kris nodded to the idea breathing in deeply as she sat up and got down from the bed. With Cate by her side they walked back to the waiting area where the other two Angels of the team waited, Kelly pacing the floor. Upon seeing Kris Kelly swiftly moved towards her wrapping her arms around her young friend.

'Are you alright honey?' Kelly asked quietly in to Kris's ear.

'I'm fine really, sorry to have scared y'all.' Kris smiled bashfully as Julie took over from Kelly hugging Kris.

'What happened?' Julie asked as she stood back from Kris. Kris looked down to her hands then up to her friends.

'I'm pregnant.' Kris simply explained. Both Julie and Kelly's eyes went wide.

'Really, you still didn't figure it out?' Cate joked earning herself an elbow to the ribs from Kris and a look from her older sister.

'Kris that's great!' Julie said looking to Kris for some excitement. 'Isn't it?' Julie looked to Cate as Kris looked away again.

'Why do we get you home.' Kelly said slipping her arm around Kris's waist guiding her away heading towards the exit.

'Kris isn't happy?' Julie asked Cate as they walked after them.

'Kris is in shock and isn't sure what to feel right now.' Cate explained. As they reached the cars Kris got into the front of Kelly's car as Kelly turned back to her sister and Julie.

'Meet you back at Kris's?' Kelly asked more than said.

'Yeah, I'll take Julie with me.' Cate called back as she and Julie reached her black Mustang. As Kelly got in to her car and started the engine Cate looked across the roof of her car to Julie. 'Give them a chance to talk on the way over.' Julie nodded, she knew Kris and Kelly were as close as sisters and Kelly was extra protective of Kris in Jill's absence.

'What do you think Kris will do?' Julie asked as she and Cate got in to the car.

'Kris will do whatever is right for her and the baby.' Cate answered truthfully, there was nothing else she could say, truth be told Cate didn't know herself what Kris would do.

* * *

'What is David going to say Kel, what is he going to think?' Kris asked turning to Kelly.

'Kris, whatever David decides to do or say just know that we are all here for you and the baby.'

'I don't even know what to do about that.' Kris said as she ran her hand across her stomach, Kelly watched the motion and smiled to herself.

'I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do.' Kelly reached over taking Kris's hand squeezing it gently.

Kris and Kelly walked in to the beach house leaving the door open for Julie and Cate to walk through just after them.

'I'll put on some coffee.' Kelly offered as she went to the kitchen Kris sat on her couch pulling her legs under her.

'You want to call David?' Julie asked sitting beside Kris facing her.

'He'll be here soon any way so there's not a lot of point.' Kris smiled to Julie.

'Aren't you happy Kris?' Julie asked.

'I don't know what I am right now Julie, its just so mind blowing right now.' Kris said as she ran her hand through her hair.

'Need any help sis?' Cate slowly walked in to the kitchen approaching her older sister. Kelly didn't look up to Cate concentrating on filling the kettle without over filling it.

'Got it all covered thanks.' Kelly answered, Cate sighed as she took a seat at the kitchen bar.

'Yeah I know you have and have been.' Cate began; Kelly put the kettle on to the stove as she listened to her. 'I'm sorry Kel, you're right I let West completely take over.'

'So are you going to stop hunting him now?'

'I wouldn't exactly say I was hunting him.'

'You wouldn't?' Kelly asked arcing an eyebrow at her sister.

'No I wouldn't but I'm not stopping looking for him either but I'll share with all of you and the police, if it will make you happy, everything I have so far.'

'Just sharing it with us would make me very happy. I don't want to have to spend a fortune bailing you out of jail for whatever you may have done to get that information.' Kelly smiled at her little sister.

'Yeah one member of my family in jail is plenty thanks.' Cate quipped. 'How was Kris on the drive over?'

'Confused, shocked, uncertain.' Kelly explained as she set out mugs for all of them.

'So pretty much the way she was at the hospital.'

'It's good that you're home right now, I think Kris is going to need all our support.'

'You don't think David will be with her for this?' Cate asked folding her arms and leaning across the kitchen bar.

'I don't know Cate, he's a great guy he is but this has happened pretty fast and well…'

'It might freak him out to leave.'

'Yeah and I'm worried what that will do to Kris so it's good that you're here as well as the rest of us, she's missed you not being around.' Kelly said looking across to Kris who sat chatting with Julie. Cate followed her sister's gaze and then looked back to her sister, she knew full well that Kelly was talking about her self as well as Kris.

'Well I'm back now and not going anywhere for a little while.'

'Just until you get West huh?' Kelly asked her tone turning serious again.

'Yeah until then, I still have businesses to run elsewhere Kel and a house.'

'Are you ever going to come home to L.A?' Kelly asked as she poured the now boiling water in to the mugs dissolving the instant coffee inside them. Cate looked to her sister for a moment before answering.

'I don't know Kel, I'm happy in Nashville; I'm settled there, despite leaving it so often for different cases and reasons. I am happy there, I miss you and the Angels and Bosley but I can't deny the peace I feel there.'

'No I suppose not.' Kelly sighed looking up to meet Cate's eyes; 'I just miss you that's all.' Cate smiled at her sister.

'You could always come out to Nashville, live there with me and Scotty.'

'No my life is here in L.A.' Kelly said although part of her told her differently.

'Well you know that the offer is always there.' Cate said as she picked up two of the mugs and took them over to Kris and Julie, Kelly not far behind her.

'What time are you expecting David?' Kelly asked as she sat down opposite Kris and Julie, Cate beside her. Kris looked to her watch before she answered.

'Pretty soon, any moment in fact.' Kris said as she took a sip from her coffee. 'I suppose I ought to consider giving up this.' Kris said lifting her mug to the others.

'I'm sure one cup a day won't hurt.' Kelly smiled to Kris.

'One or two should be fine Kris.' Cate agreed.

'Kris!' The Angels all turned to the side door when they heard David call out as he entered. David was a tall dark and handsome man. His hair was thick and wavy the length of it just off his shoulders, looking at him Cate guessed he was a surfer, despite the fact he had dark brown hair and he was still the figure of a Californian surfer, she could see straight away why Kris liked him so much. 'Oh sorry I didn't realise you were all here.' David apologised bashfully. 'Is everything ok?' He next asked picking up on the emotion in the room.

'May be we should take a walk on the beach.' Kelly suggested to Cate and Julie who both nodded and got up.

'Wait, you must be Cate.' David said smiling as he held out his hand to Cate. 'I've heard an awful lot about you.'

'I hope it wasn't all awful.' Cate teased taking his hand shaking it. 'It's nice to meet you to David, I've been hearing a lot about you too. Well we'll be back in a bit.' Cate said looking over her shoulder to Kris who was very quiet watching them all from where she sat.

The Angels walked down to the sand from Kris's beach house heading out towards the waters edge, taking off their shoes they walked through the thin layer of water as it washed in on the shore, lapping over their feet.

'How do you think that's going to go?' Julie asked sipping her hands in to her jeans pockets.

'I don't know Julie, you two know David better than I do.'

'It's hard to tell how anyone would take the news. My hope is that he'll be happy and want to have the baby with Kris.' Kelly began to explain.

'But?' Cate asked knowing there was a 'but' coming up.

'But this has happened fast, as accidents would, so who knows how he will react.'

'Well we can only hope.' Julie agreed as she looked to her watch. 'Oh no! Look at the time! I should be meeting with Marcus right now, Cate can I…' Julie turned to face Cate to find Cate dangling her car keys in front of her face.

'Better run Julie; don't want to keep your husband waiting. He'll blame me anyway, take advantage of that.' Cate smiled winking at Julie who took the keys with thanks and started to sprint off towards the car. Kelly and Cate watched her for a moment before turning and continuing walking down the beach.

'Do you ever think about it?' Kelly asked after a long silence.

'Think about what?' Cate asked confused by the sudden question.

'About kids starting a family.' Cate stopped walking and wondered up the beach a little sitting down away from the waters edge.

'I have done yeah of course.' Cate smiled as Kelly sat beside her.

'How many?' Kelly continued.

'I always thought two, two would be plenty.' Cate answered as Kelly tilted her head to one side furrowing her brow.

'You don't think that anymore?'

'What about you, how many kids would you like to have?' Cate asked ignoring the question.

'I would be very happy with just one but if there were to be more that would be fine.' Kelly smiled as her mind drifted as she looked out to the ocean. Silence fell between the two sisters again. 'Cate you didn't answer my question.'

'Huh?' Cate asked as she continued staring out at the vast space of the ocean.

'Don't you think about having kids anymore?' Kelly asked again, Cate didn't answer but looked down to her lap. 'I think you'd be a wonderful mother, look at how you are with Rebecca and her brother.'

'I tend not to look at the things that won't happen Kel.' Cate quietly answered.

'What do you mean?' Confused again Kelly asked. 'Why wouldn't it happen? You've pretty much stopped working for Charlie and you live away in Nashville with the perfect home to raise a family.'

'I know that Kelly.'

'Then wh…'

'I can't have kids Kel.' The five words hung in the air for a while before Kelly could answer.

'What do you mean you can't have kids?' Kelly asked turning to face her sister taking a hold of her hand as she spoke to her.

'It's what the doctors and specialists tell me. That last trip off the cliff's edge seemed to do it. There have been so many traumas to my body of the years that well, it's just not possible.' Cate explained giving her sister a small smile.

'Oh Cate, I'm so sorry.' Kelly began.

'It's alright Kel, I never really thought I'd really become a mom as much as I may have thought about how many I would want, I never thought it would happen for me with the life I lead and well, turns out I was right. I always thought I'd be a better Aunt than mom anyway.' Cate explained as Kelly squeezed her hand. 'Do me a favor though don't tell the others. I don't want Kris feeling any other form of pressure around her right now.' Kelly nodded as she looked down to her hand linked to her sisters Cate's thumb running back and forth over the top of Kelly's hand.

'I promise.' Kelly said looking up seeing the single tear escaping from her sister's eyes she wiped it away before wrapping her arms around her. 'When did you find out?' Kelly asked, this was all so new to her she wondered now how long Cate had been dealing with this alone.

'I found out just before I had my cast taken off, after the last run of test and check-ups.'

'Cate that was months ago, you've kept this to your self for that long?' Kelly asked as Cate nodded. 'I think I understand a little more now.' Kelly said as she sat with her arms still draped around her little sister.

'What's that?' Cate asked leaning in to her sister still, looking out to the ocean.

'Why you want West so much, he really has taken so much, too much. We'll get him; I promise together we'll get him.' Kelly's eyes looked to the ocean also, steely gaze this was even more personal now.

* * *

'Pregnant, wow.' David said as she sat down beside Kris.

'You've said that a lot since I told you.' Kris said smiling gently at him brushing his hair back away from his hazel eyes.

'Yeah well it's kind of wow, pregnant, really?'

'Really honey, really, really.' Kris laughed a little at her mans shock.

'Wow. Sorry. What do you want to do?' David asked shifting himself along taking Kris's hands in his.

'Well decide whether to keep the baby or..'

'Keep it don't get rid of it.' David instantly said. Kris smiled her eyes glistening as she cupped his face in her hand.

'Are you sure, I mean are you sure you want to do this, with me?' Kris asked looking deeply into David's eyes.

'I'm sure, I couldn't be more sure. We're going to be a family; I'm going to be a dad.' Kris leaned forward into David kissing him passionately, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Breaking away from him she took his hand lacing their fingers together.

'I'm going to call Jill.' Kris said as she got up from the couch and headed towards her bedroom. David stood up and wondered to the sliding doors that led out on the decking above the sandy beach. Stepping out on to the decking David leaned on the railings looking out to the ocean he took a deep breath.

'Me a dad.' He said aloud to himself. 'Damn.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

'So what's first Mr. West?' Crothers, one of West's new Hench men asked as he sat in the leather sofa opposite from West's large desk.

'Let's just make them aware we're here and we mean business.' West said as he looked through the paperwork on his desk before looking up to the men in his study. 'Take it easy boys we've got time to play with our prey before we end this. They took a lot from me, I intend for them to pay for that.' The men all smiled sickly as they left the study leaving behind Tony who sat in one of the leather bucket chairs opposite his desk. 'Patience Tony I need you to pick something up for me a little surprise for the end game.' West smiled as he handed Toney a sheet of paper. Looking at the paper Tony scowled not understanding what it was all about. 'Just pick it up for me.' West repeated motioning for him to leave the study now. Tony got up folding the sheet of paper and slipping it inside his jacket. 'Let the games begin Angels, let the games begin.'

* * *

'Kris!' Kelly called out as she and Cate entered back into the beach house, which was now empty. David was nowhere to be seen nor was Kris. 'Where'd everybody go?' Kelly asked her sister who only shrugged as she sat down on the couch in Kris's lounge when Kris appeared from her bedroom.

'Hi, I was talking with Jill.' Kris explained as she sat down next to Cate.

'How did she take the news of being an Aunt?' Cate asked.

'She's very excited, I think she would have taken the next flight home if I hadn't reminded her about her races she has lined up this week and the week after if all goes well.' Kris smiled laughing as she did thinking of her sister's excitement.

'Which it will, Jill's not one to not do well in a race.' Cate grinned.

'What about David?' Kelly asked sitting opposite Kris. Kris thought for a moment before a broad smile stretched across her face.

'He was shocked but so happy, I think this is going to work out just fine.' Kris smiled leaning back running her hand across her stomach.

'Of course it will.' Kelly agreed to which Cate nodded.

'It was always going to be great.' Cate added. 'So what do we do now?' Cate asked.

'Celebrate?' Kelly suggested. 'We could get a table at your favourite restaurant Kris, call up Julie and Marcus, and get David and Bosley.'

'Sounds like a great idea.' Kris enthused.

'Alright well we'd better make some calls then.' Cate looked to Kelly who nodded in agreement. 'We'll book a table for say eight o'clock tonight, we'll meet you there or do you want us to pick you up?' Cate asked Kris.

'No thanks, David can drive us there.' Kris smiled with thanks.

'Ok well we'd better get going if we're going to get this all organised and out the door on time.' Kelly said looking to her sister.

'Don't look at me when you say that, you take longer than me to get ready.' Cate teased her older sister who in return poked her tongue out at her. Laughing the two sisters got up and left saying their goodbyes as they went. 'We'll see you later.' Cate called back as she shut the side door.

Driving home after dropping off Cate Kelly continued on to her own home, a smile laying across her face ever since she left Kris's. Her conversation with her sister soon crept back in to her mind however; Kelly shook her head slightly as she thought of the personal pain her baby sister had gone through alone not having told any of them. Anger surging in her Kelly slammed her open palmed hand down on to the steering wheel as she drove, shaking her head again to ward off the tears and anger. Her thoughts were interrupted as her car phone began to buzz, picking it up Kelly answered.

'Kelly, where are you?' Charlie's voice urgently came through.

'I'm heading home Charlie, why what's wrong?' Kelly asked her stomach beginning to knot, something had happened and this time not good.

'Kelly pull your car over.' Without responding to him Kelly did as she was asked.

'What's happened Charlie?' Kelly asked again.

'Kelly there's been an accident, it's Caitlin.' Charlie said clearly, Kelly's head began to spin.

'Cate but wha…how, I just left her at her place.' Kelly said confused as her pulse picked up.

'I just had a call Kelly, Cate's car has been involved in an accident.'

'I'm on my way Charlie.' Kelly said as she hung up the phone, pushing the car back into drive Kelly pulled out quickly in to the road heading back towards Cate's home. 'It's not possible.' Kelly said aloud to herself. 'It's not, I just left her, she's fine.' Kelly hoped and prayed as she drove down Cate's street and pulled quickly into her drive. Her car wasn't there. Kelly got out and rushed to the front door unlocking and opening it Kelly rushed through calling out for her sister. 'Cate! Caitlin!' Kelly rushed through the house checking all of the rooms and the back yard; Cate was nowhere to be seen. Kelly ran back to the lounge looking around not sure what to do next, her rational mind going out the window as she slowly began to panic when the front door opened. 'Cate…' Kelly turned to face the door as Kris walked through, disappointed Kelly sighed heavily.

'Kelly, Charlie called.'

'She's not here Kris.' Kelly said starting to pace the room eyes beginning to betray her as they filled with tears.

'Kel, come on she'll be ok, we need to get to the hospital.' Kelly stopped and looked to Kris, the hospital was becoming all to frequent with her family.

'Why are you going to the hospital?' Cate asked as she walked in through the kitchen side door. Kelly spun seeing her and ran to her wrapping her arms tightly around her. 'Hey what's going on here?' Cate asked only just managing to get her words out through Kelly's tight embrace.

'Charlie called and said you'd been involved in an accident.' Kris explained as Kelly pulled away from her sister the pair of them walking towards Kris.

'An accident?' Cate repeated confused.

'He called me after I left here, I was nearly home, he said your car was involved in an accident.' Kelly explained puling herself together. Cate looked to the two Angels confused.

'But Kel, Kris I don't have my car. I loaned it to…' It suddenly dawned on Cate who had her car as she began moving quickly around her kitchen bar. Kelly suddenly remembered also as she followed.

'Who Cate?' Kris asked following after her friends.

'Julie.' Cate answered as they all rushed out the door.

* * *

Marcus was pacing the hospital waiting room wringing his hands as he waited as patiently as he could for news on his wife. He heard the Angels approach before he saw them.

'Marcus!' Cate called out as they approached him. 'Is Julie all right?' Cate asked as the three Angels surrounded him.

'The doctors say she's going to be fine, looks like it's just a concussion and some bumps and bruises.' The Angels all stepped back from him relieved as they took seats waiting for further information.

'Where's Julie now Marcus?' Kris asked.

'They've taken her up for some X-rays just to be safe, who did this, is this because of you?' Marcus asked turning to Cate who was taken aback by the question, which felt a little more like an accusation.

'Excuse me?' Cate's words stumbled.

'You come home again and trouble starts, Julie was driving your car Cate it's more likely whoever did this was after you.' Marcus theorised.

'Marcus you know the nature of our work.' Kelly began to defend; Marcus ignored her as he moved to stand in front of Cate who was seated beside Kris.

'Is this because of you?' Marcus repeated.

'I don't know Marcus.' Cate answered a half-truth which Marcus knew as he looked to his friend narrowing his eyes. 'Marcus you know our business you know if someone is after one of us it's more than likely they are after all of us, it's what comes of working as a successful team.'

'It's what comes of being irresponsible Cate, putting others at risk.'

'Putting others at risk?' Cate repeated shocked. 'Marcus…'

'You run off after some guy, piss him off and he comes right back after you and everyone else near you, including my wife!' Marcus shouted.

'Marcus, I'm going to let all of that slide because I know you're scared and that you know better, you want to use me as a punching bag fine but don't blame me for another persons actions. We'll find out who did this and we'll make sure they don't get away with it.' Cate calmly but firmly stated as a nurse approached them.

'Mr Davis, your wife is back in her room and asking for you.' Marcus nodded holding his stare with Cate before he turned and walked with the nurse to Julie's room calling back as he walked away.

'I'll let her know you're all here.' The three Angels sat back as they waited. Kelly turned to Cate as the silence between the three of them became deafening.

'He's worried Cate, brings out the anger in people.' Kelly said resting her hand across Cate's knee.

'He just needs to blow off some steam, he'll calm down.' Kris agreed as she turned to Cate also placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. Cate smiled to her families comforting words.

'I think I'm going to take a bit of a walk.' Cate said as she got up, Kelly looked to her concerned. 'Don't worry Kel, I'm not going anywhere without you, I can't you drove.' Cate joked as she winked at her sister before walking off.

'So much for celebrating huh?' Kris sighed as she watched Cate walk from their sight down a corridor. Kelly smiled slightly as Kris changed the subject.

'We can still celebrate, the good news is Julie's ok.' Kelly said as she moved closer beside Kris.

'Yeah but the bad news is someone's playing some dangerous games with us.' Kris said as she stared off in to space, Kelly looked to her brushing her hair over her shoulder.

'What is it Kris?' Kelly asked tilting her head to one side slightly.

'I'm pregnant Kel, I have a whole other little life to take care of as well as my own and already I feel more protective of it than anything else in the world.' Kelly smiled to Kris nodding.

'Of course you do Kris and you should feel that way.'

'Should I feel like its time for me to leave the agency as well?' Kris asked turning to Kelly speaking again before Kelly could respond. 'Kelly if I had been in that car and not Julie, I could have easily of lost the baby.' Kelly had no answer for Kris, she knew she was right Kris now had other more important responsibilities things were indeed about to change. Kelly took hold of Kris's hand as they both sat waiting.

* * *

Cate returned to the waiting area she left the others in to find them gone. Asking a nurse for Julie's room she headed towards it. Cate could hear laughter on the other side of the door before she entered making her smile. If people were laughing then things must be ok, Cate thought to herself.

'There you are!' Julie said through laughter as Cate waked in to the room. 'You get lost out there?' Julie teased, Cate smiled as she perched herself on the arm of the chair her sister was sat in, Kelly placed a comforting hand to her sister's back.

'Something like that yeah, took the wrong turning on my way round.' Cate lied; she wasn't lost at all just taking her time thinking things through. 'How are feeling anyway?' Cate asked shifting the attention back to Julie. Julie slowly nodded her head smiling.

'I'm ok, really I am, bit of a headache and a little soar but ok. I'm sorry about your car Cate.' Julie said sheepishly. Cate waved her hand at Julie brush the comment away.

'The car isn't important Julie, you are, and you know that.' Cate smiled to Julie casting a glance to Marcus who simply nodded.

'Feel up to telling us what happened Julie.' Kris asked from where she sat in a chair beside Julie. Julie nodded as she laced her fingers through Marcus's taking his hand.

'I was driving to the park to meet Marcus, we were supposed to meet at his clinic but I got a call to say he had already left and to meet him at the park so I started heading that way.'

'And met with some trouble along the way?' Kelly asked.

'Yeah, I came off the main road down onto the back roads that head to the park where Marcus and I were meeting, who ever it was they were right behind me, I noticed them but didn't think much of it to begin with, they appeared right after I left the main road, it wasn't until they came right alongside me, and started trying to push me off the road.' Marcus held his wife's hand a little tighter as she spoke of being pushed off the road. 'I did the best I could but you know that road and how narrow it is, they smacked me right off the road I'm actually kind of surprised whoever it was didn't do anything else to finish me off.' Julie thought aloud.

'Julie.' Marcus whispered hating the words that had just crossed her lips. Julie turned to him gently running her free hand down the side of his face.

'They're playing with us.' Cate said after listening quietly to what had happened.

'Looks that way.' Kelly agreed.

'Why, what did you do this time?' Marcus asked accusingly to Cate.

'Marcus?' Julie turned to her husband surprised by his outburst.

'It's what we all did as a team Marcus not Cate alone.' Kelly said defending her sister. 'We all took part in stopping West at what he was doing some of us had a bigger hand in it in fact.' Kelly said looking down to her hands when Cate slipped her hand in to Kelly's.

'Exactly we all had a hand in it as we always do, he'll be out to play his cat and mouse game with all of us.' Kris chimed in with agreement. Marcus shook his head kissed Julie's hand and walked out of the room. Julie looked after him before lowering and shaking her head as well.

'He'd like you to stop wouldn't he?' Cate asked Julie, Julie looked up to her friends with a watery smile and shrug.

'He wants to start a family, he wants us to all be safe.' Julie explained as Kris sat up on the bed next to her putting a comforting arm around Julie's shoulders.

'What do you want?' Kelly asked. Julie sank into Kris as she answered.

'I don't know anymore, I thought I could have both for a while.'

'And you don't think that anymore?' Cate asked softly.

'I just don't know. I didn't think we'd be moving so fast to start a family and I love my job, I love what we do despite the danger, actually sometimes the danger is part of the fun, if you can call it that.' Julie sniggered.

'It's the adrenaline.' Kelly said to which Cate nodded as her mind drifted.

'Do you want me to talk to him?' Cate asked. Julie thought for a moment before answering.

'Do you think that's a good idea right, Marcus doesn't seem to happy with you right now.' Kelly replied for Julie.

'Who is he more likely to listen to?' Cate countered, the Angels all shrugged as Cate stood and headed for the door.

'Cate.' Cate turned to Julie. 'Please don't hit my husband.' Cate laughed as she left the room. ' I mean it!' Julie called after her as the door shut. Cate eventually found her old friend stood beside the coffee machine holding a steaming cup in his hands.

'You know that machine stuff is awful.' Cate said as she approached him.

'It's never going to change is it?' Marcus asked putting the cup down on the low table next to him.

'What do you mean?' Cate asked leaning against the wall opposite Marcus.

'You're all always going to chase the bad guys piss them off and they are always going to come after you all seeking revenge.' Marcus explained folding his arms across his chest. Cate stood silent for a moment carefully deciding how to answer Marcus.

'Marcus not every 'bad guy' we stop comes back for revenge.'

'Just most of them.'

'Not even that many Marcus and you know that and you knew this about Julie before you married her, hell before you even started to date her.' Cate explained giving Marcus the hard truths he needed to hear. 'This is our job Marcus and we're good at it.'

'How many times has it nearly killed you Cate?' Cate didn't answer as her jaw set locked, trying not to lose her temper. 'I've been present for a couple of those times Cate, I don't want to do the same for my wife.' Marcus said as he turned and started walking back to Julie's room. Cate walked after him grabbing him by the crook of his arm.

'Marcus you can blame me all you want for this, that's fine go ahead, my shoulders can take the extra weight but don't force Julie in to doing something she's not ready yet to do. She wants a family with you Marcus, she really does and wants to live a very happy and long life with you but she also loves what she does with the agency, now that may change and she may be ready and happy to leave but don't force it, it will only come back to haunt you both later with bitterness and hatred if you're not careful. Support her but don't force her.' Marcus listened until Cate had finished then removed his arm from her grip.

'Don't tell me how to be married to my wife Cate.' Marcus quietly said before walking away. Cate sighed deeply as she sat down on the seat to her side sitting back she rested her head back against the wall behind her closing her eyes for a moment.

'How did that go?' Kelly asked sitting next to her sister.

'I hate hospitals.' Cate answered leaning forward rubbing her face wiping away the tiredness.

'Come on let's go home.' Kelly said putting a supportive arm around her sister prompting her to stand.

'What about Kris?'

'David is picking her up.' Kelly explained as they walked to leave the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2011 brings all you wish for, or at least very close to it! So a new year and carrying on with this fic, got a little stuck but I think we're on the move again, I hope! Enjoy and please review, keeps me going. AJ5 ;-) x_**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Kelly and Cate were already in the office going through files when Kris walked in.

'Morning.' Kris said followed by a yawn. Kelly smiled to her young friend.

'Good morning, late night?' Kelly asked as Kris flopped down on to one of the couches.

'Yeah, David and I were talking things through until the early hours.' Kris smiled.

'Planning the future?' Kelly asked sitting on the coffee table in front of Kris whilst Cate continued going through papers at Bosley's desk listening to their conversation as she did. Kris nodded to Kelly's question.

'Yeah making some plans nothing fixed or for sure but just some ideas floating around.' Kris smiled. 'What have you two been up to?' Kris asked getting the subject on to the job at hand.

'We have been going through Cate's files and ours again on West, any associates we might have missed.' Kelly explained handing Kris a file.

'Anything?' Kris asked as she leafed through the file.

'Not yet.' Cate answered from her seat behind the desk.

'Where's Bosley?' Kris noticed their gravelly voiced friend wasn't around.

'He's gone to Charlie's pick up some files there for us and just keeping him up to date on everything.' Cate explained.

'Any news on Julie?' Kris continued asking questions.

'Well the doctor is releasing her today so we may see something of her later.' Kelly explained as she got up again and handed a printed sheet to her sister who glanced over it and placed it into another file.

'How are things with Marcus?' Kris asked looking to Cate. Cate looked up to Kris and shrugged her shoulders.

'I don't know right now, I'm gonna put a lot of it down to the fact he was scared and upset.'

'I'm sure that's all it was. Marcus loves you, you're family to him.' Kelly said reaching over to her sister's hand that rested on the desk squeezing it slightly.

'I think that's the problem Kel.' Cate smiled. 'I think he's a little disappointed but that's a problem for another day, right now we have a bigger problem to deal with.' Cate smiled breathing in deeply as she did sitting back.

'So where do we start?' Kris asked.

* * *

'You did well to make a start boys very well, next time let's make them really know about it, really leave them a message.' West said sat behind his desk.

'You want to step it up a gear Mr. West?' One of the men asked.

'I do Rik, I do and I know just how to so pay attention.' West continued explaining his plans to his men for their next move; the delight of what he was doing was obvious in face as his eyes lit up with excitement like a child on Christmas day morning. 'Alright you all have your jobs so get to it.' West clapped his hands signalling his men to get up and leave. Breathing in deeply West leaned back in his desk chair put his feet up on his desk. 'This is going to be fun.' West started to laugh.

* * *

'She'll be alright.' Kris said looking across to Cate who sat in the front passenger seat of Kris's car.

'What?' Cate asked looking across to her snapped from her thoughts.

'Kelly, she'll be alright, Bosley is meeting her at the office building she's headed to, she'll be ok.' Kris said flicking her eyes from the road to Cate and back again.

'Yeah I know she will.'

'Then what's bothering you?' Kris asked.

'You're just full of questions today.' Cate teased turning and smirking at Kris. 'Nothing's bothering me Kris just got my mind on the task at hand.'

'Uh huh.' Kris said unconvinced. 'Nothing at all to do with Marcus?'

'Nothing much no.' Cate said as the car fell silent for a moment. 'Alright a little, part of me is mad with him and just annoyed and the other part of me thinks he's probably not wrong to be so angry with me.'

'Cate you did nothing more than the rest of us to cause West to come after us all. Marcus is just angry with the situation and not being able to control it.' Kris suggested.

'Yeah, you're probably right.' Cate sighed.

'I'm sorry, did the great Caitlin Fox just say that I was right?' Kris laughed teasing.

'Haha, very funny.' Cate smiled. 'Here's the turning.' Cate pointed to the gated driveway. Stopping at the intercom outside the gates Kris announced who they were it didn't take long for the gates to start slowly swinging back opening. Kris drove up the long drive surrounded by lush green lawns and tall trees stopping and parking her car outside the front of the large stately home they were visiting. 'Damn, this is a lot of money right here.' Cate said stunned as she looked over the house.

'The family business must have paid well.' Kris agreed as the front door began to open a tall well built man in a dark suit stood in the doorway. 'Well let's go.' Kris said as they made their way up to meet him.

'If you'll follow me ladies I'll take you through to Ms. Prince.' The man told them as he led them through the grand house.

'Ms Prince?' Cate questioned confused.

'Ms. Prince has reverted to using her mother's maiden now.' The man explained. The two Angels nodded. 'Please wait here, Ms. Prince will be with you shortly.' The two Angels nodded and smiled to him as he left the room.

'Nice guy.' Cate said watching him walk out of the room.

'Uh huh.' Kris smirked before shoving Cate. 'Eyes on the job Fox.' Kris joked.

'Ladies, my apologies for keeping you waiting.' Evelyn Prince (was West) breezed in to the room.

'That's quite alright your…' Kris indicated to the man who just left them.

'Bodyguard, Morgan.' Ms. Prince explained.

'He was very helpful.' Kris finished as she and Cate followed Ms. Prince's indication to take a seat.

'So you're here to talk to me about my husband.' Ms. Prince said a serious air filling the room instantly, the Angels nodded. 'I was dreadfully sorry to hear what he put you all through especially you Ms. Fox.'

'Thank you Ms. Prince.'

'Charlie told me you lost your mother just before you went out after my husband; I understand the pain and loss of a mother.' Ms. Prince said with sincerity. 'How are you now?' She asked.

'I'm coping thank you Ms. Prince, really.'

'Please call me Evelyn, I think after everything that has happened we should at least be on a first name basis.' Evelyn smiled.

'Thank you I'm Cate and my associate Kris.' Kris nodded to Evelyn.

'So how can I hope you two ladies?' Evelyn asked.

'We're trying to find your husband.' Kris explained.

'I see and you think I might have had some kind of contact with him?'

'Perhaps or may be know of some places he may be hiding?' Kris asked. Evelyn sat for a moment thinking.

'Well I can tell you that he hasn't been in contact, he wouldn't dare.' Evelyn smirked slightly. 'As for where he might be well, that's a little trickier. To be honest ladies he could be anywhere.'

'We know he's back in L.A.' Cate explained. 'And I've tracked him across most of the States.'

'You want him that desperately.' Evelyn stated.

'He has a lot to answer for and I want to make sure he does.' Cate explained her eyes darkening slightly as she did. Evelyn looked over Cate carefully.

'I see, well I shall put out the word quietly amongst some old friends of my family that owe me a few favors still, should that bring anything I will let you know straight away.'

'We'd really appreciate that thank you.' Kris smiled placing a hand on Cate's knee indicating for them to leave. As the Angels stood so did Evelyn.

'I'm sorry I don't have anything more helpful to tell you.' Evelyn said as she walked them to the reception hall where Morgan stood waiting by the front door.

'That's alright really, any information you might find out would be gratefully appreciated.' Kris smiled holding her hand out to Evelyn who took it shaking Kris's hand then Cate's.

'I hope you find him, it will save me having to have him dealt with in any other manner.' Evelyn said as she held Cate's hand looking her deeply in the eyes, Cate understood what Evelyn was saying, she was pretty sure Kris understood too. Nodding Cate followed after Kris leaving the house back to the car. Driving away the Angels sat quietly for a while when Cate spoke.

'Well, that wasn't as helpful as I thought it might be.' She sighed.

'Well, we knew it was unlikely he would have contacted her maybe her contacts will come through with something. I just don't want to know how they might get the information.' Kris shook her head slightly at the thought of it.

'Hopefully they won't share that side of the conversation with us.' Cate smiled.

'She asked a good question though.' Kris said as she pulled on to the main strip heading back towards the agency.

'Really what was that?' Cate asked as she dug through the file they had left in the car.

'How are you doing since Bette's passing?' Kris asked quietly. Cate stopped what she was doing and sat back surprised by the question

'Wha…Kris you know how I've been doing, I've been doing fine.'

'I knew how you were up until after Julie and Marcus's wedding.' Kris corrected. 'You left soon after that and never really spoke of it.'

'I've been ok Kris, really I have. There have been good days and bad but…' Cate trailed off for a moment. 'You know what it never gets easier no matter what people tell you it never does it just gets different.' Cate laughed. Kris looked to her confused.

'It gets different?'

'Yeah it just does, I go through moments of picking up the phone to call her to then remembering to thinking I can smell her perfume as I walk through my house back in Nashville or here in L.A. it just gets different Kris but I promise you I'm doing ok, we all are.'

'How is Scotty?' Kris asked a little quieter Cate noted as she looked over to Kris who wasn't looking at her. Cate smiled to herself as she answered.

'He's doing ok, I spoke to him last night, he's a little angry with me too right now but he's ok and taking care of the bar and the house for me.'

'That's good.'

'You could call him you know, he'd love to hear from you.' Cate suggested, Kris fell silent at the mention of the idea. 'or we can just continue on.' Cate wasn't really clear on what else had happened between her younger brother and Kris and had decided to leave it between the pair of them, it wasn't her business and Cate had other people on her mind that she was chasing down at the time.

'Where to next?' Kris asked.

'I guess over to see how my car is.' Cate said shutting the file again and pushing it back behind her on the backseats.

'Ok, let's go see the damage.' Kris smiled as she took the turning to the police impound where Cate's car was.

* * *

Kelly sat on the cream colored couch in the office going through the notes and information she had picked up earlier from the office building she and Bosley had gone to earlier, her attention broke away when the door to the office opened.

'Hi!' Julie happily said as she swept into the office sitting opposite Kelly who beamed to see Julie come back to the office.

'Hi, how are you feeling?'

'Good as new and ready to get back to it, what have you got?' Julie smiled holding her hands out to Kelly to have papers handed to her. Kelly looked to Julie for a moment considering whether or not Julie should be diving straight back in again so soon. 'Kelly stop worrying I have a husband to do that, come on hand over the papers.' Julie beckoned. Kelly gave in and handed Julie the papers she was reading through. 'Much here?'

'Not really, pretty much stuff we already knew which hasn't brought us any closer to him.' Kelly explained as she got up to go and pour herself more coffee offering the same to Julie who nodded to a cup happily.

'Hospital coffee is awful.' Julie grimaced as she continued looking through the papers. 'Maybe he's right under our noses being so obvious we haven't seen him.'

'Maybe.' Kelly said doubtfully as she handed Julie a mug of coffee. 'I don't know Julie but I'm sure he's close, makes me more than a little nervous sometimes.' Kelly admitted as she sat down again opposite Julie. Julie looked up from the papers to Kelly confused.

'Nervous, you?' Julie asked.

'Yeah me, Julie, West has caused us a lot of pain, some more than others.' Kelly said almost under her breath which Julie noted and let slide. For now.

'Hey it's getting kind of late shouldn't Kris and Cate be back by now?' Julie asked as she drained her third mug of coffee. Kelly looked up from the file she was reading to her watch, it was getting late; Kelly got up and headed for the phone on Bosley's desk.

'Maybe we'll just give 'em a call make sure everything's ok.' Kelly smiled to Julie who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cate and Kris were making their way back from the police impound after viewing Cate's car.

'So...' Kris began choosing her words carefully. 'Well, there are a few more dings and scratches than we thought.' Kris said as she drove the winding road back towards the office.

'A few more?' Cate scoffed. 'It would be cheaper if I just bought a new car.' Cate grumbled thinking back to the state of her once beautiful black Mustang car, now a mangled mess. Kris found it hard to keep a straight face.

'Cheaper but you're as bad as Jill, you'll be having that car fixed up.' Kris smirked over to her friend. Cate couldn't keep a straight face, she tried to be stubborn about it but ended up laughing, laughing a lot with which Kris joined in.

'It's sad really.' Cate sighed as they calmed down from their laughter. 'Any normal person wouldn't have the numbers of the top mechanics in the city in their address book.'

'No, just an Angel.' Kris laughed agreeing.

'Well two Angels any way.' Cate chuckled. 'And Jill knows far more than I do.' The two friends drove on laughing and talking when the car phone rang Cate snatched it up. 'Hello?'

'Cate, hi how'd everything go?' Kelly asked trying to be casual Cate smiled at her sister's attempt.

'We're fine Kel we're on our way back now, shouldn't be much longer.' Cate explained down the phone as she turned to Kris smiling, Kris returned the smile rolling her eyes knowing Kelly was at the office worrying that they weren't back there yet. 'Yeah Kelly we're fine I promise.' Cate laughed as she flicked her eyes to the road as Kris followed the bend in it. 'Kris!' Cate called as headlights came speeding towards them.

* * *

'Cate, Cate!' Kelly called down the phone back in the office, Julie looked over to her hearing the panic in her voice she got up and stood beside her. Kelly looked to Julie shear panic in her eyes.

'Kelly?' Julie reached her hand out to Kelly's arm as she held the phone down from her ear.

'The phone line went dead.' Kelly explained. 'I heard Cate call out to Kris in panic then the phone just went dead.' Kelly said as Julie took the phone from her listening for herself before placing her hand on the switch hook disconnecting the call to Kris's car phone.

'Where were they Kel?' Julie asked as she punched in 911.

'I'm not sure, I think they were heading back from the police impound so...' Kelly explained as she sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the desk as Julie called in an accident and the stretch of road Kris and Cate would have been on then hung up the phone dashing to pick up a set of car keys then Kelly's arm.

'Come on Kel let's go.' Julie ordered pulling Kelly with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Admittedly a long chapter but it had to come to a natural stop for me as do all my chapters, and any way you've been waiting long enough for it! AJ5 ;-) don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

'Kris!' Cate yelled as the headlights came straight toward them slamming into Kris's side of the car, the impact slamming it off of the road, rolling down the incline to the ditch below the road. The sound of the crash was deafening then the crunching metal as the car rolled then nothing and darkness. Cate started to come round choking on her seatbelt as she unbuckled it, which took longer than usual. Cate looked around; the car had rolled but had managed to land on its wheels rather than its roof, small blessings. Cate turned to Kris who was slumped against her door out cold, Cate checked for a pulse, steady and strong, Cate breathed a sigh of relief as she tried to open her door. No go, the crash had jammed it no way that was opening she then reached across Kris trying her door but again no go Cate grimaced as she looked to the windscreen which had smashed and splintered in all directions. Cate leaned forward across the dashboard using her arm to push the windscreen out it crashed onto the hood of the Cobra. Cate climbed across the dash and out onto the hood of the car which now looked very sorry for itself. Getting off the car Cate stood and nearly fell over again as pain shot through her leg, leaning against the car wing she did the best she could to check herself for injury. There was no blood on her legs that she could see, no cuts; tracing her hand down her leg to her knee the source of pain was found.

'Achilles had his heel I have my knee.' Cate said as she quickly and forcefully shifted and twisted her knee. Even the crack sounded painful as Cate cried out but the relief was also evident. Looking back in to the car Cate looked at Kris still out cold she could see a trail blood on the side of her friends face. Not sure how to safely get her out of the car Cate looked up the incline back to the road checking for her gun still in its holster Cate pulled it and headed up. Logically she knew that whoever had smashed them off of the road would have come down soon after to finish them off rather than wait for either her or Kris to wake up and come for them. Cate made her way back to the road, it was deserted no sign of the vehicle that hit them, just broken glass and tyre marks. Cate turned and raised her gun when she heard the approaching vehicle lowering it again when the siren filtered through followed by the flashing lights. 'The cavalry, thanks Angels.' Cate smiled with relief as she waved down the ambulance. The paramedics jumped down from their rig and rushed over to Cate.

'Down here guys my friend needs your help a little more than I do right now.' Cate pointed down to the smacked up Cobra below them. They all hurried back down to the car as another car arrived on the scene pulling in quickly behind the ambulance. Julie's Pinto's headlamps beamed down to where Cate and the paramedics were looking over Kris. 'You need to know that she's pregnant guys.' Cate explained as one of the paramedics climbed into the car.

'Cate!' Kelly called out as she and Julie neared her sister and Kris. Cate turned to see them and smiled with relief that they were there with them. Kelly rushed straight to her little sister wrapping her arms around her. 'Are you all right?' Kelly asked still with her arms wrapped around Cate.

'Just about I think, I'm more worried about Kris.' Cate explained as she held on to her sister. Julie moved round the car to see if she could help the paramedics with Kris, which they gladly accepted.

'What happened?' Kelly asked finally breaking away from Cate. Cate answered as she watched over the paramedics with Kris.

'We were driving back as you know, nothing and no one around us, the road was quiet then out of nowhere we get smashed in to.'

'When I heard you shout to Kris and then the phone going dead…' Kelly trailed off thinking back to a short while ago.

'Yeah I know, headlights just appeared to the side of us a bam!' Cate showing Kelly as best she could with the light from the ambulance and Julie's car, the damage done to the front wing of Kris's car. Kelly approached the car looking at the damage.

'You're lucky you're both alive.' Kelly said quietly as she stood away from the car back to the side of Cate just as Kris was moved from out of the car to the waiting backboard to help carry her up to the ambulance. 'How is she?' Kelly asked.

'Lucky to still be alive with what looks like minimal damage but we won't know everything for sure until we get her in.' One of the paramedics explained as he passed the two sisters.

'You ok?' Julie asked as she joined her friends.

'Yeah thanks.' Cate half smiled.

'Well let's get you to the hospital as well to make sure of that.' Kelly said as they turned to follow after Kris. Kelly slipped her arm around Cate's waist helping up the incline to Julie's car.

'I'll ride with Kris.' Julie handed her car keys to Kelly. 'Meet you there.' Kelly just nodded as she watched her young friend get loaded into the ambulance and checked over again as the paramedics prepared to take her in. Kelly turned to the Pinto and her sister who had propped herself on the hood of the car with more light Kelly could see the damage done to her little sister from the crash. Cupping Cate's head in her hands Kelly tilted her head to the light from the open ambulance. Cate had a cut above her right eye that had bled a fair amount but seemed to have now stopped; bruising was beginning to form on the cheekbone on the same side also.

'Looks like you smacked your head pretty hard.' Kelly grimaced.

'Would explain the buzz.' Cate smirked before sharply breathing in as Kelly lightly touched the bruised and cut area.

'Sorry. Anything else hurt?' Kelly asked looking her over noticing other small cuts, nothing worse than the cut above her eye.

'I hurt my knee a little.' Cate admitted.

'Your bad one?' Kelly asked as Cate nodded in response. 'You seem to be walking ok on it.'

'Yeah, I twisted it back, made one hell of a crack I can tell ya, hurt like a son of a bitch.' Cate grimaced thinking back on it and the still throbbing pain.

'Well let's get you in and checked over properly.' Kelly smiled leading Cate round to the passenger side of the little orange car.

'We really need to get Julie a new car.' Cate said making a face as she got in to the car, not really to her style.

'She seems to like it.' Kelly smiled as she helped her sister in to the car.

'She would.' Cate smirked.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the hospital Kris had all ready been taken through to an exam room with a medical team looking after her, Julie pacing the waiting area. As Cate and Kelly entered in to the waiting area Julie bee lined for them.

'They're still with Kris.'

'Any news on the baby?' Kelly asked to which Julie shook her head.

'Nothing yet, Kris started to come round on the way here which was good, certainly pleased the paramedic.' Julie smiled slightly at the relief she felt when Kris finally started to wake up. A nurse approached Cate as she was about to take a seat in the waiting area.

'You'd better come with me.' The nurse smiled Cate groaned as she followed after her.

'I'd better…' Kelly gestured with her thumb to Cate to follow after her to Julie who nodded understanding.

'I'll stay here for Kris and call Bosley.' Julie said as she headed to the pay phones.

By the time Kelly had caught up with Cate she was sat up on a bed having a penlight shone into her eyes and other checks done.

'So you're not feeling dizzy at all or nauseous.' The doctor stated rather than asked as she looked over the notes she had been making whilst with Cate. 'The cut above your eye just needs cleaning and probably a small bonding strip, the rest of the cuts and scratches are superficial. Anything else hurt?'

'Her knee.' Kelly answered for her sister who rolled her eyes at her big sister. The doctor turned to Kelly inquisitively. 'I'm her sister and she's had a lot of trauma to her right knee recently which she hurt in the crash.' Kelly explained knowing full well her sister wouldn't. The doctor turned back to Cate her eyebrow raised wanting an acknowledgement from her. Cate sighed and nodded.

'Yeah I twisted my knee but twisted it back and it seems fine now.' Cate explained.

'Does it still hurt?' The doctor asked.

'Yeah some not as much as it did before I twisted it back.' The doctor nodded as she listened.

'Ok well lay back and we'll just check it over just in case.' Cate did as she was asked, the doctor with Cate's help pulled and pushed Cate's jean leg back to reveal the knee and the surgery scarring that now covered it. 'You weren't kidding about the trauma.' The doctor noted as she felt the knee and gently bent Cate's leg to feel the knee joint move. 'Well it all feels fine we'll have an X-ray done to be absolutely sure but it should be fine, I'll get you something for the pain. Other than that you seem to have gotten off lightly, let's hope the same for your friend.' The doctor warmly smiled as she turned to leave the room.

'Do you know anything about our friend's condition?' Cate asked desperate to know that all was well with Kris and the baby.

'I'm sorry I don't, but I'm sure someone will tell you something soon. I'll have a nurse come and take you up for an X-ray in a moment.' The doctor smiled again nodding to the sister's as she left the room. Cate breathed in deeply as she lay back on the bed, Kelly moved to the side of her sitting up on the bed.

'You think Kris and the baby are ok?' Cate asked turning to Kelly who looked to her hands before facing Cate.

'I don't know Cate, I really don't we can only hope and pray that they will be.'

'I'll hope you pray.' Cate said as she looked up to the ceiling. An hour later the three Angels sat together in the waiting room for news on Kris.

'So everything's ok?' Julie asked.

'Yes Julie, everything's ok I promise.' Cate said, it was the third time Julie had asked in the space on fifteen minutes. 'Nothing is broken everything feels bruised and the rest is minor and nothing to worry about.' Cate explained as she flicked through a month old magazine. 'Stop worrying.' Cate said looking up to her friend smiling at her to which Julie smiled back.

'Has anyone called David?' Kelly asked breaking her silence.

'Bosley said he would, wanted us to concentrate on us for now, he'd handle the rest.' Julie explained just as a doctor came round the corner heading towards them.

'Are you all with Kristine Munroe?' He asked as he approached them.

'We are yes.' Kelly immediately answered standing up to meet the doctor who smiled warmly to her.

'Good because she's asking for you all.'

'She's awake, will she be ok, what about the baby?' Julie asked standing quickly next to Kelly. The doctor looked down to the floor as Julie asked her final question.

'Oh no.' Kelly solemnly said folding her arms across her chest looking away to the wall trying to hold back the tears for now, she needed to be brave when facing Kris, had to be the rock for her to lean on, the big sister in Jill's absence. The Angels took a moment before speaking again.

'Which room is she in?' Cate asked, the doctor looked to her and indicated which way.

'This way please, I'll show you.' The Angels nodded and followed after him. 'Miss Munroe has a slight concussion, a cut to the side of head which has had to be stitched there is a lot of bruising from the seatbelt and steering wheel across her chest. Apart from the loss of the pregnancy she's fine, we'll be keeping her tonight, possibly tomorrow as well, we'll see how she is.' The doctor smiled to the Angels before he left them letting them enter in to Kris's room alone. Kelly took the lead, taking a breath Kelly opened the door to the room and entered in with Julie and Cate following after her. Kelly walked straight round to Kris's side gently placing her hand on Kris's forehead as she leaned down kissing Kris's head.

'Hi.' Kelly softly said. Kris looked up to Kelly her eyes glistening.

'I lost the baby Kelly.' Kris sobbed Kelly quickly sat beside Kris pulling her into her gently rocking her as Kris cried. Julie turned away from the scene leaning into Cate who put her arm around her friend comforting her watching as her sister looked after Kris, her heart crumbling further than it had already adding to it Kris's loss.

After a few moments Kris settled back down into the bed Kelly handed her the tissue box from the bedside cabinet, Cate and Julie took seats in the two-seater couch to the side of Kris's private room.

'Do you remember what happened Kris?' Kelly gently asked brushing strands of Kris's hair away from her eyes.

'It's sort of a blur I remember driving back from the impound with Cate and you calling on the car phone then a bright flash of light and nothing.' Kris said as she coughed slightly clearing her throat. 'You ok?' Kris asked looking over to Cate who nodded as she answered.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Cate said noticing the change in Kris's body language.

'Good now get out.' Kris calmly but sternly ordered. Cate turned her head slightly towards Kris, had she just heard what she thought she did?

'Kris.' Kelly gently spoke trying to calm the storm that was brewing behind Kris's eyes.

'I mean it, leave.' Kris ordered again.

'Kris, honey we know you're upset but please don't start taking it out…' Julie tried to make peace when Kris cut her off.

'I lost my baby Julie, I'm a little more than upset.'

'It's not Cate's fault Kris.' Kelly said in even tones trying to keep the room calm and not really succeeding.

'From where I'm laying Kelly it is.' Kris snapped looking Kelly straight in the eyes.

'Kelly.' Cate called her sister who looked round to her, Cate shook her head telling her older sister not to fight as she stood up and walked out of the room. Julie looked to Kelly then Kris before she left the room after Cate.

Cate walked to the nurse's desk where Julie caught up with her placing a hand on her shoulder.

'She'll come round Cate, she just needs some time.' Julie tried to explain.

'It's all right Julie, I know.' Cate said as she nodded and thanked a nurse who handed her a small sheet of paper.

'What are you going to do?' Julie questioned concerned as Cate started walking looking up at the directions panels on the hospital walls.

'I'm going to pick up this prescription the doctor has written for me, get a cab and go home.' Cate explained as she headed towards the pharmacy. 'I'll be ok Julie, you can go back to Kris, really, I'm ok.' Cate said as she continued on.

'Yeah I will.' Julie said picking up her speed a little to walk along side Cate.

* * *

Kelly stayed beside Kris as Julie left the room. She breathed in deeply before turning back to Kris.

'I don't want to talk about it Kel.' Kris said before Kelly could speak but she was going to anyway.

'Kris please, don't take your pain and anger out on Cate you both could have been killed tonight.'

'Somebody was killed tonight Kelly.' Kris angrily retorted.

'I know Kris and I am, we all are so sorry for that and we'll make sure West pays for that as well but we're family Kris, we're stronger together.'

'Don't give me that crap Kelly!' Kris snapped. 'Cate's been hunting West for months, she's been breaking apart his rings of crooks across the country, more than likely pissing him off one break at a time and now here we all are together again West and the Angels fighting to kill. Well he fought and won didn't he.' Kris ranted, Kelly could see should would get nowhere with Kris in her current state of mind. Sighing heavily Kelly stood up from the side of Kris's bed walking towards the small window in the room wondering what to do next. 'It's not fair.' Kris practically whispered. Kelly turned seeing Kris quietly sobbing she moved back to her side wrapping her in her arms.

'It's not fair Kris, none of what West has done to us is fair and we'll make him pay for it we will.'

* * *

Back at her home Cate stepped out of her shower feeling a little more refreshed than she had when she arrived home. Drying off Cate walked the short distance from her bathroom to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed she opened the paper bag the pharmacist had put her prescription in to. Pulling out a slimmed line box she opened it pouring out the tube of ointment the doctor had prescribed for her knee. Reading through the directions Cate applied the amount of ointment to her knee to help with the pain, faster reacting than popping a couple of pills. Once done Cate changed into fresh clothes. Completely unaware of the eyes that were watching her home from the shadows of a black Sedan parked across the street.

'Do we move now Mr. West?' The driver asked fidgeting to move.

'Not yet Nicky we still have a couple of guests yet to arrive, they'll be along soon.' West said from behind his newspaper he casually read in the back seat. Nicky nodded keeping his eyes on the road and Cate's home.

'Looks like someone's home.' Nicky said as a yellow cab pulled up. 'The older sister.' Nicky explained as Kelly got out of the cab and jogged to the front door letting herself into the house.

'Just one more to arrive and they shouldn't be much longer.' West explained turning the page of his newspaper.

* * *

'Cate?' Kelly called out as she shut the front door the lock latching after her.

'Back here Kel.' Cate called back from her room. Kelly walked through the house tossing her purse down onto the armchair as she passed it.

'How you doing?' Kelly asked as she entered into Cate's bedroom.

'I'm ok, showered, refreshed, ready for another round.' Cate smiled to her sister, Kelly knew it was a front. 'How's Kris?' Cate asked putting away clothes and tidying things slightly in her room trying not to face her sister as she asked.

'She's angry, upset as you know, can imagine.' Kelly sighed sitting on the foot of Cate's bed. 'Cate, Kris didn't mean..'

'I know she didn't Kel but I can't say that I blame her.'

'It's not your fault Cate.' Kelly flatly said.

'I know, I know its not.' Cate said turning to Kelly 'I just…it's too much Kelly.' Cate sighed sitting beside her sister. 'There's only so much we should have to put up with and I'm tired of having to pick and carry on again afterwards.'

'I think you should talk to Kris.'

'She doesn't want to hear anything from me right now Kel.'

'But she should and you know what she should hear about.' Kelly turned in to her sister facing her.

'I'm not going to tell Kris about my problems, what would it accomplish?' Cate asked standing taking a few steps away.

'It would help her understand, it might help you both deal with the loss you share.' Kelly quietly explained.

'Kelly, I just don't want to share that…'

'Why not?' Kelly cut in.

'Because I'm just not ready to, it took me months just to tell you and I don't want to tell Kris just so that she might stop being angry with me and then what pity me? No, Kris needs to work through this at her own pace, I'll be there for her and in my own time I'll tell her but not now.'

'I think you're wrong Cate, I really do but it's your decision I can't force you to tell anyone nor will I tell anyone you know that but your best friend needs you right now and I think you're the only one who could possibly have an understanding of what she's going through.' Kelly explained in calm tones, she wouldn't argue about this, it wasn't a subject that should be argued over. The room fell silent for a moment when Cate breathed in deeply turning to Kelly.

'So what's next?' Kelly stood walking to her sister as they headed out of her bedroom.

'Well we track down West and fast.' Kelly explained.

'No need Miss Garrett, I'm right here.' West said sat on one of the dining room chairs as hands came from either side of the bedroom doorway grabbing the sister's splitting them up. 'Careful boys these two are feisty ones.' West smirked as he watched events unfold before him.

Kelly was first to react a split second before Cate as she stomped her foot down on her captors foot as he loosened his grip on her Kelly elbowed him in the ribs, not far away from her side Cate was doing the same thing unfortunately for the sisters they were outnumbered and in confined space as another of West's thugs grabbed around her throat and threw her back against the wall holding her there squeezing her throat managing to lift her feet a few inches off of the floor, Kelly struggled to free herself and for air.

'Kelly!' Cate called trying to get to her when a man's knee planted firmly into Cate's stomach, Cate doubled over before she was grabbed and thrown down hard on to her back on the floor.

'Carl.' West called to the man pinning Cate down, he turned to West who tossed him a set of handcuffs. Throwing Cate over onto her front Carl pulled her arms round her back cuffing her hands behind her back. Then pulling her back keeping her seated down on the floor. 'Joseph release your grip on Miss Garrett's throat.' West then ordered.

'What do you want West?' Cate asked struggling against the cuffs feeling them cut into her wrists.

'What do I want? I want you to stop chasing me and breaking apart my business very rude Miss Fox, very rude and annoying.' West said as he stood up straightening his tie. 'So the question is what will it take for you to stop?' Cate watched as he walked over to Kelly her stomach tightening with fear. 'Apparently death is the most likely answer but to just kill you is no fun, no suffering is far more entertaining.' West smiled to Cate then turned to Kelly as he placed his hand upon her shoulder smiling at her, Kelly knew what was most likely to happen next and tried to prepare for it as West punched her hard in the stomach Kelly doubled over coughing gasping for air. 'Now let's not be fools here Miss Garrett you and I have some unfinished business as well.' West said as he grabbed Kelly by her hair pulling her back before back handing her, Kelly went with the hit stumbling forward tripping over her own feet as she fell to the floor. West walked slowly over to her grabbing her roughly by her upper arm he pulled her up to her feet and swung her face first in to the wall, Kelly slid down again to the ground, she had to fight back enough holding back, Kelly took a breath and spun diving for West knocking him back and sending them both crashing through Cate's low wooden coffee table. Kelly took the upper hand of the situation sitting on top of West pinning him down she managed to land a couple of punches to his face but that was all she got before he grabbed her fist the next time it swung and repaid the favor by punching Kelly hard to the side of her face the blow felt like it rattled Kelly's entire skull as she fell off of the side of West.

'Stop!' Cate yelled out trying to get up to help, to do something only to be pushed back down again. West stood up looking down over Kelly who pushed her upper body from the floor shaking her head, trying to shake off the hit. West then turned to Cate smiling.

'Stop, you want me to stop.' West said as he took a handkerchief from his inside pocket wiping the blood that was trickling from his split lip away. 'You're right why should I have all the fun. You know Miss Fox you're not the only one who has been doing some digging and finding things out, I did my own amount of research about you. What could I possibly find to use against you I wondered then I found it.' West continued on Cate listened as she looked over to where Kelly was still trying to gain her senses after the punch from West. West nodded to his man who guarded the side door of the house, the man opened the door allowing another to walk through. 'Now this took some doing I won't lie but I managed eventually and it turns out he hates you more than I ever could!' West laughed. Cate turned and looked at the man who had just entered the house, her eyes widened as she saw whom West had found, for the first time in a long time Cate felt fear soak through her.

'Bobby.' She quietly said as if a ghost had walked in the room, Kelly turned looking towards him also with shock.

'Hey sis.' Bobby replied a sick, twisted grin spreading across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, I was a bit concerned the CA world had gone a bit quiet...must just be that everyone is busy starting their new year...I hope that's all it is...!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and please R&R, it helps motivate a lot! Cheers! AJ5 ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Kelly again cried out in pain as Bobby threw her across the dining room table she crashed to the floor colliding with the wall as she did. Bobby stalked after her.

'Bobby stop, stop this please!' Cate shouted to her older brother getting to her knees she could feel the warm sticky trickle of blood from her wrists run down her hands. The cuffs were digging into her more and more as she strained against them. 'Bobby pleased I'm begging you stop this.' Bobby had a hold of Kelly by the neck and collar of her sweater and shirt she was wearing he was about to strike her again for the umpteenth time when he stopped hearing Cate's words.

'Beg?' Bobby turned to look at Cate dragging Kelly as he did. 'You're begging me, what about when I begged you huh? I begged you to leave my family alone but would you!' Bobby yelled tossing Kelly aside to the floor, barely conscious Kelly lay on her side pulling her knees up to her chest as she did her best to stay awake and breathe, so much of her body hurt West had let Bobby loose on her forcing Cate to watch as he beat her. Kelly was certain bones were broken, she could feel the bruising and cuts around her body, the swelling beginning already, the sight in her left began to be impaired as the swelling began. Her nose was bleeding as was her lips and Kelly was pretty sure several other cuts on her face. She could just about make out what Bobby was now ranting at Cate. 'You destroyed my family, you killed my mother!' Bobby shouted followed by a crashing of glass and Cate crying out in pain. Kelly could only guess he had thrown or shoved her little sister into the glass display cabinet hearing the heavy thump just after he had obviously thrown Cate to the floor again.

'As much as you hate it Bobby they're my family too and believe it or not we all still love you despite what you have done to the family. You Bobby, not me, you, you made the decisions that tore you away from us not me you and your greed and stupidity.' Cate spat at her brother, Kelly could hear the anger in her sister's voice and the fear, she knew what Cate was trying to do - take the attention away from her and keep Bobby occupied with beating what he's really angry with. Another crash and cry of pain as Cate was thrown across the room, Kelly couldn't see where she thought close maybe. Bobby had thrown Cate across the kitchen bar down onto the unforgiving kitchen floor as she fell letters fell with her. With her hands cuffed Cate had no hope of breaking the fall or defending herself, just the way Bobby wanted it and West who stayed seated on the couch watched with great amusement at what was happening.

'You lying bitch!' Bobby screamed as he kicked Cate, knocking the air out of her lungs. 'It was you, always you. You came into our house and pushed me out. Mom and dad didn't even know I existed when you were there. Always looking after poor unloved Caitlin!' I HATE YOU!' Bobby screamed as he continued his tirade. Leaving Cate he went back after Kelly. 'It would be easy to kill you 'little sister' but like West says that would be easy, I want you to suffer.' Bobby continued as he dragged Kelly up to her feet, Kelly couldn't help but groan in pain as he roughly picked her up. 'The way I've suffered for so long, it's your turn. You ripped from me what I loved, everything I loved now it's your turn to suffer.' He struck Kelly again Cate could hear him she looked around for a way out of her restraints even with the blood she couldn't slip her hands from the cuffs. Her eyes found what she needed as she spotted the letters and paper work that had fallen with her moving as quickly as she could to it she snatched a paperclip from the papers. Behind her back she unfolded the clip and put its thin wire to good use with the lock on the cuffs eventually she heard the click she was desperate for, pulling the cuff open Cate jumped to her feet and spotted Bobby again back handing her sister. Cate jumped onto the kitchen bar unnoticed by West's men as they watched with delight as Bobby pummelled Kelly.

'Bobby!' West shouted as he spotted Cate jumping for his prize fighter, too late Cate took Bobby down hard to the floor and began to repay the favor as she punched him several times in the face, not for long though when strong arms came around her arms and waist and pulled her off. Bobby got to his feet quickly, shocked at what had just happened, that Cate had managed to escape he lurched for her when West shouted. 'Enough!' Bobby spun round to him his nostrils flared, he didn't want to stop he wanted to finish. 'You've had your fun Bobby and soon enough the police will be hear, with the noise you two have been making there's no doubt that some good natured neighbour has phoned the police, we leave now.'

'Are we taking her with us?' One of the men holding Cate asked. West looked to her and smiled.

'No leave them both, doesn't look too good for Miss Garrett any way and we want Miss Fox here to relish in the glorious suffering of losing her sister don't we?' West looked to Bobby who eyes were fixed, locked with Cate's. 'All right Bobby one last hit and that's it. Honestly I'm such a sucker for a boy who pouts.' West joked to himself as he walked out of the room. Bobby approached Cate punching her in the stomach as she slumped forward in the men's arms Bobby punched the side of her face the men let Cate drop to the floor from the force of the punch Cate was down.

'Let's go.' One of the men said pushing Bobby along. He looked back as Cate moved slightly rolling to her side. Bobby quickly went back to her.

'We're not done yet 'little sister' Bobby sneered as he grabbed the standing bookcase behind Cate and pulled it down on top of her.

* * *

'I don't like this Bos, Kelly was supposed to call me once she got back to Cate's, it's been well over two hours and nothing.' Julie worriedly said as Bosley drove to Cate's home.

'We'll be there soon Julie, I'm sure they're both fine.' Bosley said trying to reassure the Angel.

'What the hell?' Julie said as they rounded the corner to Cate's home. Lights were flashing as ambulances and police cars were parked outside the bungalow. 'Oh God.' Julie said dread pulling at her. Bosley pulled the car in as quickly as he could, Julie jumped out of the car sprinting to Cate's home. 'Cate! Kelly!'

'Ma'am, you can't be here right now.' A police officer tried to stop Julie go any further into the building. Julie looked at the officer for a moment before barging passed him.

'The hell I can't.' Julie snapped. 'Cate!' Julie looked around the home, it looked as though a bomb had hit it, furniture destroyed trails of blood, what the hell had happened.

'Get away from me!' Julie heard a familiar voice snap she followed it through to the back of the house to Cate's bedroom.

'Cate.' Julie stopped as she entered the room looking at Cate; she was covered in blood bruises and cuts.

'Julie where's Kelly, go find her check on her.' Cate quickly said as the police stopped Cate from leaving trying their hardest to get a statement.

'I've already checked on her Cate, she's heading to the hospital now.' Bosley said hearing the raised voices as he entered into the room. 'Calm down, give your statement and you can follow straight after. I promise please Cate just let the police do their jobs.' Cate sighed heavily she turned to the police officer and gave him her statement as quickly as she could.

'You want a follow up find me.' Cate said as she left the bedroom, she walked as quickly as her body would allow her straight to the waiting paramedics, there was no avoiding them as much as Cate would have liked to.

'Ma'am please.' The young paramedic indicated to the ambulance. Cate looked to the young man she was tired and at least she would get to the hospital quickly.

'Cate.' Julie placed her hand to the small of Cate's back gently as she nudged her on to the ambulance. They both got in to the rig as she sat down the paramedic quickly followed after them sitting opposite Cate he started running checks, looking at the cuts, feeling for broken bones. Cate winced sharply breathed in at times but never broke.

'Nothing appears to be broken.' The paramedic explained as he tended to her wrists first. 'A lot of bruising and some that will be painful for a week or two but...' The paramedic trailed off as he realised Cate wasn't really listening to him.

'In comparison to my sister I fared pretty well.' Cate said softly turning to face him, all he could do was smile slightly turning his attention to her wounds.

'Cate, what happened?' Julie asked as the ambulance drove on to the hospital.

'I got home nothing unusual there, a while later Kelly was there too, a little bit after that West appeared in my lounge with his men. They pulled me and Kelly apart, cuffed me.' Cate explained indicating to the cuts on her wrists. 'And West started to beat Kelly, she tried to fight back some but he just proved to be stronger then he pulled his wild card.' Cate stopped for a moment as the pain of the cleaning the paramedic was doing proved a little too much.

'Sorry about that.' The paramedic apologised. Cate nodded, it wasn't his fault after all.

'What was his 'wild card.'?' Julie asked prompting Cate on.

'Bobby.' Cate said just as the ambulance pulled in. Julie fell silent at a loss for words when the back doors to the ambulance opened, Julie got down followed by Cate and the paramedic, they entered into the hospital as the paramedic informed the nurse about Cate's injuries Cate went to the desk to find out about Kelly.

'Can you tell me where she is?' Cate asked the nurse behind the desk.

'Currently she's in the trauma room with doctors, someone will update you soon.' The nurse explained as her colleague escorted Cate away to an exam room.

'First things first, let's clean you up some make sure you're ok, you'll be of no use to your sister if you don't take care of yourself.' The nurse said as she walked with Cate, Julie not far behind. A doctor came in shortly after to check things over, finding nothing broken she left the nurse to carry on. Half an hour later Cate's cuts were cleaned, the deeper cuts on her back, from the glass she was smashed into, had to be stitched other than that she was ok.

* * *

Cate sat with Julie in a quiet corridor waiting to hear an update on Kelly, the latest was that she had been taken up to the OR there was internal bleeding. Cate sat back her eyes closed as she tried to block out the noise surrounding her; she felt Julie's supporting hand rested on her forearm.

'She's going to be Ok Cate, Kelly's strong she's going to be ok.' Julie said, Cate heard her but didn't respond just sat back eyes closed still, Julie was speaking more to herself than anyone else anyway, keeping herself calm.

'Julie.' Cate heard Kris call, felt Julie's hand leave her arm as Julie went to their friend, fellow Angel. 'What the hell happened?' Kris asked, Cate could hear the fear and anger in her voice.

'West attacked them both at Cate's home.' Julie explained trying to keep her voice down, keep Kris calm.

'He what, where's Kel right now?' Kris asked starting to move passed Julie who took her arm to stop her.

'She's in the OR Kris, we're waiting for news.' Julie said her eyes flicking to Cate who hadn't moved to speak or look at Kris.

'What did he do?' Kris asked looking Julie straight in the eyes, Julie tried to get Kris to sit but she would have none of it. 'Julie, what did he do?'

'He had Cate cuffed and started beating Kelly.' Julie explained as Kris took a shocked step back covering her mouth with her hand. 'That's not all Kris, he wasn't the only one, not the one to do the real damage.' Julie said looking down to the ground her eyes lifting again looking to Cate.

'Julie?' Kris placed her hands on to Julie's arms.

'Bobby. West managed to get Bobby.' Julie told her, Kris looked to her confused.

'Bobby, you mean…' Kris turned her head looking to Cate.

'Yeah, Cate's brother Bobby.' Julie clarified for Kris.

'And you couldn't stop him?' Kris asked calling out to Cate who took no attention to her. Julie took Kris's arm shaking her head at Kris.

'Kris, Cate couldn't at least not straight away and even then…' Julie trailed off.

'And even then what Julie, it was what too late?' Kris yelled her eyes narrowing.

Cate listened to her friends talking Kris shouting getting angrier more upset she couldn't hear anymore, quietly she stood and slipped away from the fighting Angels. Walking the corridors she found a quiet room and took a seat.

Still the noise seemed too loud, too many voices, shouts and screams running through her mind, Kelly's screams of pain, and Bobby's screams of hatred. Cate leaned forward her elbows resting on her knees as she covered her ears with her hands trying to block out the noise trying to stop it. Not realising someone else had entered the room she jumped as the person placed their hand upon her arm. Looking to the person sat next to her Cate was shocked; she tried to speak but couldn't find her voice for that moment as opened arms were held out to her. Cate slid forward to the waiting arms sobbing as the arms gently wrapped around her slowly and carefully stroking her back as she cried. Slowly Jill rocked Cate as she comforted her.

After a while Cate sat up from Jill wiping her eyes.

'What are you doing here?' Cate asked as she settled down.

'I was coming home to surprise everyone, especially Kris but instead came home to all of this.' Jill explained wiping away the tear that stood to the side of Cate's cheekbone. 'What happened?' Jill softly asked.

'Everything went to hell.' Cate said as she looked up and realised she had walked herself into the chapel. 'I never was the religious type, that's Kelly's department.' Cate mused.

'I heard Kris and Julie arguing in the corridor, so much so they hadn't noticed you'd gone.' Jill smiled slightly.

'Julie's worried.' Cate smiled knowing Julie would be freaking out.

'Yeah just a little bit, Kris is too she's just…' Jill trailed off not sure how to continue knowing from Kris and now Bosley what had happened early that evening.

'Angry, she's angry Jill. Who can blame her?' Cate said looking down to her hands running her hands over the light bandages that wrapped the cuts from the handcuffs. Jill's fingertips touched the wrappings also, getting Cate's attention again.

'What happened?' Jill repeated.

'Bobby tried to kill Kelly, nearly did too. I couldn't stop him at least not right away.' Cate explained her eyes on her wrists. 'West had me cuffed, my arms behind my back it took being thrown over the kitchen bar, knocking papers down with me, until I was able to find away to get free, paper clip.' Cate looked up to Jill. 'I guess by that time West had grown too bored to continue watching his dog beat the hell out of us both. He called Bobby off and left taking everyone with him. Bobby left with him not before getting a few last shots at me and pulling my bookcase over me for good measure.' Cate recanted. Jill shook her head as she listened looking away for a moment as tears burned at the corner of her eyes.

'God Cate.' Jill practically whispered. 'Did West say anything else before he left?'

'No nothing, he just left he knew the police would have been called by someone, he had to get out of there. He didn't think Kelly had much chance of surviving anyway and to be honest I didn't either.' Cate said looking up to the fluorescent lit cross on the far wall of the chapel. 'I managed to pull myself out from the bookcase, good thing about it being full of books is that although it hurt like hell it stopped the bookcase falling flat on me.' Cate smiled slightly to Jill. 'I got over to Kelly but she was barely breathing, I could only just find a pulse. Jill she just looked…I honestly didn't think she would make it, I'm still not.' Cate sighed defeated.

'Hey now, Kelly's not giving up without one hell of a fight.'

'She didn't she fought back all the time, she really did.' Cate said shaking her head wiping away fresh tears.

'And she'll keep on doing that. Bosley and I we talked to the doctors as well, they're hopeful Cate they are, they had to stop internal bleeding, she'll be alright, she will.' Jill continued placing her hand onto Cate's shoulder squeezing slightly as she did. The friends fell silent for a moment with their thoughts.

'I find myself praying Jill, I don't even really believe in anything, I'm not like Kelly that way, I feel like I've seen too much done too much to believe in any God and yet I find myself sat here praying to whoever is listening that Kelly will be alright, that she'll pull through ok.'

'You and me both Cate, you and me both but I've been praying for all of us since the day we all met. I always have.' Jill admitted. 'I can't believe West found out about Bobby.'

'I can, it's not like I'm a closed book Jill, anyone could find out about my past like we do about theirs. I just never thought he would harm another they way he has Kelly, I never thought he could do that, that he could hate me so much that he would kill, because he would have killed if West hadn't of stopped him. Then what Jill, what would I have done then, could I have controlled myself not to kill Bobby? I just don't know…'

'Cate?' Jill and Cate both turned to Bosley's quiet voice. 'Kelly's doctor.' Bosley didn't need to say anymore as Jill and Cate got up and walked out of the chapel. Jill put her arm around Cate's shoulder, slipping her other hand around Cate's arm, supporting her all the way.

'Miss Fox?' The doctor enquired as they approached.

'Yes, please you have news on my sister.' Cate asked nervously, Kris and Julie sat to one side of them listening intently. The doctor smiled as he spoke.

'I do, you're sister is one strong lady. We have repaired and stopped all the internal bleeding and damage, one of her cracked ribs made a small tear to your sister's lung, and the damage isn't as bad as could have been but it will be painful for a while as will a lot of your sister's injuries. However I believe she will be just fine, with time and a lot of rest, no chasing the bad guys for a while but she should be fine. She's in recovery now but we'll be moving her to a private room in the next few hours, if I were you I'd go home get some rest and come back tomorrow, your sister won't be speaking to anyone tonight.' Cate shook the doctors hand.

'I'd like to see her anyway, if I can, just for a moment I just…' Cate began to explain her need to see her older sister but the doctor stopped her from carrying on.

'Of course I'll have a nurse take you to her.' The doctor said still holding Cate's hand as he released it he smiled to the team and left them. Cate stepped back and took a seat letting out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding whilst the doctor spoke. Jill stood beside her, her hand on Cate's shoulder.

'Well let's do what the doctor suggests and go home.' Bosley spoke up holding his hand out to Kris who gladly took it as he helped her to her feet.

'Cate maybe you should stay with me tonight.' Julie suggested.

'Thanks Julie but I'd rather go back to Kelly's place, I can pick up some of her things for tomorrow then.' Cate smiled.

'We could do that on the way here tomorrow.' Julie countered.

'I know I just…' Cate looked around at her family, they all looked to her concerned.

'It would probably be best if you stayed with Julie Cate.' Bosley said. 'We don't know where…'

'No we don't Bos.' Cate cut Bosley off before he could finish what he was saying. 'And I'd just rather be alone right now that's all. Just please give me just that for now, we'll all be back here later anyway.' Cate said looking to the clock on the wall it reading two minutes passed two in the morning. Kris huffed frustrated before she stormed off, Jill watched after her. 'You'd better go Jill, she needs you.' Cate half smiled to her dear friend, Jill nodded then turned to Cate hugging her gently before hurrying after her sister.

'Well will you at least let us drive you home to Kelly's?' Bosley offered, Cate smiled to him and Julie.

'That you can do just as soon as I have checked in on her.' Cate nodded as a nurse approached them.

'Ms Fox if you'd like to come with me I'll take you to your sister.' The nurse explained with a smile. Cate slowly and painfully stood up and followed after the nurse. 'I won't be long.' Cate called back to her friends as they took seats again to wait for her.

'Just a few moments now ok?' The nurse told Cate as she held the door open to the recovery room, Cate nodded as she walked through. As well as Kelly two others lay in beds with machines beeping next to them and making low humming noises. Cate walked to her sister, Kelly looked so pale making the bruising on her face really stand out as did the cuts that were all now cleaned and stitched where needed. Cate slipped her hand under Kelly's running her thumb over the back of Kelly's hand. Looking over the machines that were connected to Kelly Cate knew what each of them did, monitored her and helped with her breathing that was all, nothing to be afraid of. Cate had nothing to say, no words but several emotions and many of them not good, she could feel the darkness of anger brewing, she could feel it and didn't know that she could stop it from surfacing. Cate leaned over her sister and gently kissed her forehead.

'I'll be back tomorrow Kel,' Cate whispered in to Kelly's ear. 'I'll end this Kelly, I promise I will.' With that Cate kissed her sister once more and left the room as quietly as she entered it.

* * *

After being dropped off by Bosley and Julie and repeating again that she just wanted some time alone, Cate entered into Kelly's quiet home switching on one of the table lamps, giving the lounge a warm glow. Cate looked around the room and then the house before sitting down on the comfortable couch. She sat for a while and just breathed then stood and headed to the bathroom switching on the shower, the steam started to pour as quickly as the water did. Cate sat on the corner of the bath tub just listening to the water allowing the warmth radiating from it and the steam to wash through her, then shutting and locking the door Cate undressed, removed the bandages and dressings and stepped into the shower, stitches be damned. Finding some of her clothes she kept spare at Kelly's Cate changed and headed back in to the lounge, as she sat down the phone rang. Cate smiled slightly knowing who it would be.

'Hi Jill.' Cate spoke into the phone tiredly.

'Everything ok?' Jill continued the conversation not even stopping to ask how Cate knew it was her calling, there was no need Jill knew that.

'As much as it can be, how's Kris?'

'Asleep, I'll talk with her tomorrow sort some things out.' Jill said, Cate could hear in the tone of her voice that Jill was angered by the way Kris had been acting.

'Leave it be Jill, Kris needs to be angry right now, let her.'

'You're too calm and forgiving Caitlin.' Jill scolded sighing as she did.

'No just…understanding.' Cate explained looking over a photo that stood on the small table next to her of her with Kelly, Kris and Jill.

'What do you mean?' Jill asked catching Cate off guard, quickly Cate regained herself.

'Nothing, never mind, look Jill take it easy with Kris right now, don't giver her hard time over me we have enough to worry about.' Cate explained picking up the picture frame placing it in her lap as she looked at it. She could hear Jill sigh. 'Please Jill just look after her.'

'What about you?'

'I'll look after me and Kelly, speaking of I need to get some things together for her, I want to get to the hospital as soon as tomorrow so I'd better pack stuff now and try to sleep.' Cate explained wanting to get off of the phone out of the corner Jill was pushing her towards.

'Yeah of course Cate, don't lock us out ok, don't lock me out.' Cate smiled listening to Jill as she looked at her in the photograph she held in her lap.

'I won't Jill, you wouldn't let me anyway.'

'True. Get some rest; you're going to need it. This isn't over yet.' Jill advised before she said her goodnights and hung up. Cate put down the receiver her hand resting on it for a while, as she still looked at the photo her left index finger running over the image of Kelly.

'Ain't that the truth Jill, ain't that the truth.'


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone, I know it's taken me a while to update, apologies but I got a little stuck and took a little time getting through...any way you get TWO chapters today and they're leading up to the action so I hope they're not too slow for you? Please R&R as you always do. Thanks for the pushing to update! AJ5 ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Bobby paced the room he had been given in West's home. He had been pacing the room ever since he had woken in the early hours of the morning. He was still wired from the previous night, he replayed it over and over in his mind.

'So close.' He whispered to himself as he sat down on the side of his bed picking up the small black book he had laid on the nightstand. Unwinding the black cord that fastened the small notebook Bobby opened it and slipped out an old small photograph, creased and crumpled. He shut the notebook holding the photo on top of it he looked longingly at the immortalised image, as he sat back on the bed propping his back up against the wall the bed was next to. His eyes never left the image, a time gone by so long ago, a picture of his family what he believed to be his true family. 'The last time we were a family.' Scotty said to himself as he looked over the old image, his brothers both so young, Scotty barely more than ten years old, Bobby remembered he himself was about fifteen and Danny must have been nearly seventeen. 'And then she came into our lives.' Bobby grimaced thinking of Cate. 'Ruined everything and everyone but she's going to pay now once and for all.' Bobby began to smile a dark and twisted smile as he slipped the photograph back into the notebook.

* * *

Cate checked one last time that she had everything she thought Kelly would need in the small duffle bag she had packed. Once satisfied Cate zipped the bag shut took it with her out of Kelly's bedroom, snatched up Kelly's car keys and headed out of the house, she wanted to get to the hospital as quickly as she could. Checking the rear view mirror in the car Cate again was confronted by the bruising that had begun to show on the side of her face where Bobby had hit her, looking away again Cate started the car and backed out of the drive, shifting into drive she headed straight on to the hospital hoping that by the time she got there Kelly might just be awake.

* * *

Jill stood on the decking looking out to the ocean dressed in her pyjamas with her bathrobe covering her loosely. She stood watching the early bird surfers as she sipped her first morning cup of coffee, Kris was still in bed last time she had checked on her. Jill took a deep calming breath as she thought of her sister. Again Kris had been put through so much but she wouldn't have her sister laying the blame at an innocent's feet especially when that person was a friend, was family.

'Morning.' Kris said stepping out onto the decking, a cup of coffee with her.

'Morning.' Jill flatly replied. 'How did you sleep?'

'Not too bad, helps to be in your own bed I missed not having David with me though for comfort you know?' Kris said looking over her shoulder to Jill who only nodded understanding the want and need for those strong arms to hold you, comfort you and let you know that everything will be all right.

'Are you coming with me to see Kelly today?' Jill asked setting her cup down on the arm of one of the loungers. Kris turned quickly to her sister looking at her slightly shocked.

'Of course I am, why wouldn't I?'

'Well with the way you've been acting around Cate I wasn't sure you would want to be there in the same room as her.'

'Jill stay out of it, please.' Kris warned.

'No Kris, what's the matter with you, how could you possibly blame Cate for the crash and then for Bobby attacking Kelly?' Jill asked her voice rising with anger as she did.

'Jill I lost my baby and almost my best friend in the space of twenty-four hours.'

'And you blame Cate for this, why?'

'Because she's the one who ran off after West, chasing him all around bringing him back here to our doorstep only for all of this to happen!'

'She didn't chase West back here, he came back here, he was playing her, all of you and you know it. West wants his revenge and he's getting it, you're handing it right to him Kris. Look at what's happening. West pulls Bobby out of jail and has him set loose on Kelly only to torture Cate for West's own enjoyment after Kelly had beaten the hell out of him back in San Francisco. Cate was forced to watch her own sister be beaten within an inch of her life, her hands cuffed behind her back no way to help and you blame her?' Jill argued still astonished at her sister's actions.

'I lost my baby!' Kris yelled at Jill dropping the cup in her hand to the decking, the cup breaking upon impact and coffee splashing their feet and legs. Kris rushed off into the house with Jill closely behind her.

'And you know how sorry I am for that, how sorry all of us are but laying the blame at your best friend's feet? Kris that isn't like you, I know you and Cate have had your upsets and arguments in the past but never like this, I've never know you to ever act like this.' Jill stood behind her sister who had stopped in the middle of their lounge wrapping her arms around herself, sobbing as she listened to Jill.

'I don't know why I'm doing it either Jill, I just know that I am so angry and I see Cate and I just explode, she was there for both incidents and...'

'And what... couldn't stop them from happening, Kris come on that's a weak excuse and you know it.' Kris turned to face Jill her eyes wet with tears.

'I know, I do but I am so angry Jill and it hurts so much. I feel like there is this hole within me now, something was ripped away from me and David and I want someone to pay for that.'

'And they will Kris I promise you they will, but that person isn't Cate, it isn't' Jill reinforced as she took her sister into her arms and held her tightly. 'You may not want to hear this now honey but you can still have children, you can get pregnant again and you will and you'll be the best mother to that child, the best there could be.' Jill cheerily said trying to raise her sister's spirits if only just a little. 'And you know I'll be just the best aunt, with all the cool toys and fast cars.'

'No child of mine will be driving with you until they are at least eighteen and even then I'll have to think about it.' Kris said laughing a little, her head rested on Jill's shoulder.

* * *

Cate arrived at the hospital checking in with the nurses first.

'Has she woken up yet?' Cate asked as the nurse walked round the counter she sat behind to walk Cate to Kelly's room.

'Not yet but she's starting to come round, has been through the night, the anaesthesia is wearing off.' The nurse smiled as she indicated to Kelly's room. They both walked in, Cate placed the small duffle bag she had with her onto the two-seater couch in the private room before she took a seat in the armchair beside Kelly's bed. The nurse checked Kelly over, making notes on her chart. 'Everything looks good, I'll leave you to it, let us know when she wakes.' The nurse smiled as she left the room. Cate nodded thanking her as she left then turned back to her sister. The bruising on Kelly's face was far more visible than it had been the night before as were the cuts on her face and hands. Cate stood and picked up Kelly's chart and read through what she could understand, just as the doctor had told her last night, some internal bleeding that was repaired without a problem, some minor damage to her right side lung which should heal without a problem, a couple of cracked ribs, a lot of bruising and deep bruising that will take time to heal and other cuts and abrasions across Kelly's body. Cate exhaled slowly as she returned the chart to its place at the foot of the bed taking a seat again beside her older sister taking her hand into hers Cate sat quietly patiently, leaning forward her elbows rested on Kelly's bed as she continued to hold Kelly's hand covered by her own hands and raised to the side of Cate's face as she sat her eyes closed, Cate waited quietly, giving her sister the time she needed to surface.

'That can't be my sister praying.' Kelly weakly said, Cate felt Kelly's fingers move brushing against her cheek.

'Not praying just resting my eyes, catching forty winks while I can.' Cate smiled as she turned her head to face Cate. 'Didn't exactly sleep well last night. How are you feeling?'

'Not great but at least I'm still here to feel it.' Kelly explained as she moved around as much as her body would allow her to find a comfortable position. Cate smiled at that comment.

'Well not that I would ever wish this amount of pain on anyone but I'm pleased to know you're still here to feel it, I'd rather you weren't feeling it at all but…' Cate trailed off looking away from her sister for a moment. Kelly slipped her hand from Cate's lightly placing it to the side of Cate's face her fingertips running over the bruising and small cuts that were there.

'Did he hurt you?' Kelly asked.

'I ought to be calling in the nurse or something.' Cate said about to stand up.

'Caitlin please just, just stay here.' Kelly asked more than ordered. Cate turned to face her sister before reaching over her and pushing the call button for the nurse. 'Did he hurt you?' Kelly asked again.

'When doesn't he?' Cate mused. 'I'm alright Kel, really I am.' Kelly looked at her sister who again turned away from facing her, hiding her eyes from her, Kelly could read her sister and they both knew it. 'Jill's home.' Cate quietly said.

'Jill?' Kelly questioned surprised.

'Came home to surprise Kris and the rest of us to walk in to all of this.' Cate explained just as the nurse walked in to the room.

'Well look who's come back to join us, how are you feeling Miss Garrett?' The nurse asked, Cate moved out of the nurses way standing by the rooms window looking out up to the sky, there was much else to see but another brick wall of a building otherwise. Closing her eyes Cate again tried to block out the noise of the previous night at the same time blocking out the voices in the room.

'Cate?' Julie called again placing a hand tentatively on her friend's shoulder. Cate turned pulling herself out from where ever her mind was, she smiled to Julie. 'You ok?' Julie asked looking concerned.

'Fine Julie, just tired, bit of a headache I suppose.' Cate smiled taking the seat next to Kelly again, Kelly taking a hold of her hand as soon as she could. Julie pulled a seat up beside Cate. 'So what's the news?' Cate asked.

'Not much the police don't seem to have much more to give us that we haven't found out for ourselves.' Julie explained sighing as she did Julie had spent much of the early morning at Cate's home and on the phone with the police trying to get as much information as possible, a lead to where West might be but without any luck. 'We still have no idea where he could be.' Cate nodded understanding all that Julie was saying at the same time trying to remember everything from the night before any little clue that might lead them to West and Bobby.

'Well I don't want to wait for them to attack us again.' Cate said flatly, Kelly squeezed her sister's hand.

'Me either but we need a lead Cate.' Julie said pulling her legs up under her on her seat. Cate nodded in response as the room fell silent all in their own thoughts until the room door opened, Jill and Kris entering in.

'Kelly, thank goodness you're awake!' Jill exclaimed as she rushed to Kelly's free side gently hugging her friend as best she could without hurting her and kissing her forehead. 'How are you feeling?' Jill asked as Kris pulled a seat up for her sister then getting passed her to say her own hello to Kelly.

'Lucky to be alive if I'm honest and sore, I'll be pleased when I can see out of this eye again properly.' Kelly explained lifting her free hand and indicating to her left eye, which was swollen from the beating, however it had reduced from how bad it was originally. Sitting on Kelly's left hand side Jill and Kris could both see with ease the swelling.

'Give it a little time honey.' Jill said soothingly patting Kelly's hand as she did.

'I'm pleased you're here Jill, with me here the team needs you to fill in for me.' Kelly smiled.

'I couldn't have come at a better time it would seem.' Jill agreed.

'Or worse.' Julie added. Before another Angel could speak the door to the room opened once more.

'Miss Fox, could I speak with you a moment please, just some paperwork that needs doing.' The nurse explained as Cate stood confused. Smiling Cate nodded to the nurse, gently squeezing Kelly's hand she released it and left the room just after the nurse.

'So how's she doing?' Kelly asked trying to shift herself to a more comfortable position again. Jill and Julie both stood to help her.

'You mean Cate?' Julie asked as she settled Kelly again, Kelly nodded.

'She's doing as well as Cate always does.' Julie answered shrugging her shoulders.

'That badly huh?' Kelly asked shaking her head then wishing she hadn't, that slight movement hurt a lot, liking shaking the entire contents of her skull.

'Cate'll be just fine Kel, don't worry.' Jill smiled reassuringly.

'Your optimism is appreciated Jill but we both know better and Julie's not afraid to say it to me.' Kelly smiled to them all. 'I wouldn't want to be Bobby when she catches up to him. I'm fact I'm afraid of what she might do when she does catch up to him.'

'Kel just worry about yourself right now, we'll take care of everything else.' Julie placed her hand on Kelly's leg as she spoke.

'Julie's right, we'll look after everything you just concentrate on getting better.' Jill smiled her winning smile, even though her eyes betrayed her, she worried too.

'I wonder what's taking that sister of mine so long?' Kelly mused looking to the door.

'You want me to go find out?' Julie asked sitting up straight pointing to the door with her thumb ready to get up and go.

'It's all right Julie, I'll go.' Kris spoke up. Julie dumbfounded just nodded before looking to Jill and Kelly. Kris smiled a little nervously before getting up and leaving the room.

Walking out in to the corridor Kris wondered down to the nurse's station looking for the missing Angel.

'Kelly starting to wonder where I've gotten to?' A voice asked from the seats behind Kris, Kris smirked to herself before she turned to Cate.

'Yeah, I said I'd come and find ya.' Kris stood before Cate who had her head down filling out forms on a clipboard. Kris slipped her hands into her jeans pockets waiting for Cate to say something next.

'Just filling in all the papers ever printed in the world for Kel's insurance details etc…' Cate joked. 'I think this is the last one. I listed you as secondary point of contact after me, hope that's ok.' Cate said going through all the pages again making sure she hadn't missed anything. Kris noticed then the cuts around her friend's wrists from the handcuffs.

'Of course that's fine.' Kris replied softly. 'Cate I…'

'Well come on we'd better get back in there before they send out a search party.' Cate said as she stood up handing the clipboard to the nurse behind the desk. Kris didn't move for a moment, wondering if Cate wanted to hear an apology, wondering if Cate even cared to hear it or even cared, was she angry with Kris, she'd have a right to be. 'Kris, you coming?' Cate asked stood ahead of Kris on her way back to Kelly's room. Kris nodded and followed after.

Entering back into the room Jill, Kelly and Julie were discussing what the next move should be.

'Oh good you're back.' Jill said as Cate came in taking her seat next to Kelly again.

'What's going on?' Kris asked as she sat next to Jill again.

'We're just planning out where to go from here.' Julie explained.

'And what was the decision?' Cate asked.

'We'll all head back to the office see what Charlie and Bosley might have come up with by now and go from there.' Jill said indicating to Julie, Kris and herself when she said 'all'.

'Cate why don't you go with them as well.' Kelly suggested, Cate turned to her quizzically. 'You'll be thrown out of here soon any way and you can't do anything here for me, the doctors and nurses are seeing to all of that.' Kelly smiled to her sister.

'Plus if you're with us we can go over again what happened at your place last night, maybe you'll remember something else.' Julie suggested.

'Ok, as long as you're sure Kel, you're sure you'll be alright on your own?' Cate asked concerned.

'I'll be fine and I'm tired so I can sleep whilst you guys work.' Kelly smirked.

'I thought that was what I did on the team?' Jill joked.

'Normally, this time you get to lead the team.' Kelly smiled to Jill who now as the senior Angel took on the role as team leader, Kelly hoped it might save a few arguments along the way.

'Well in that case, come on Angels, let's give Kelly some quiet time now.' Jill got up saying her goodbyes to Kelly followed suit by Kris and Julie, leaving Cate and Kelly alone.

'You're certain you'll be ok alone?' Cate asked again more sternly than before.

'I'm sure and they need your help out there more than I do in here. Did Kr…'

'No Kris didn't say anything or accuse anything when she came looking for me earlier.' Cate interrupted her sister.

'Did you give her a chance to?'

'Was I meant to?' Cate asked as she leaned over her sister gently kissing her forehead. 'Stop worrying about the pair of us, we'll be fine just rest, I'll be back later.' Cate smiled as she walked away from her sister waving back to her as she walked out of the room. Kelly breathed in as deeply as she could then released the breath, this was all far from over, she knew it and not just the situation with West and Bobby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'Hi Bos, got anything new for us?' Jill asked as the Angels all entered into the office. Bosley looked up from the file he was nose deep in sat at his desk.

'Not yet, how's Kelly?' Bosley asked with a small smile to his Angels as they all sat down.

'She's going to be ok Bos, Kel's awake and talking and just, she's going to be fine.' Cate explained as she sat down on one of the sofas Julie next to her.

'How are you this morning?' Bosley asked looking to Cate. Cate shrugged as she answered.

'I'm fine Bos, a little tired maybe, a little achy but I'm ok.' Bosley studied the young woman for a moment, she was only telling a half-truth, they all knew it but they wouldn't get any more from Cate than what she offered. 'So do we have anything new?' Cate asked moving on.

'Not really, Charlie and I were hoping you or Kelly might have remembered something from last night.' Bosley sighed as he sat back in his chair.

'I can't think of anything Bos and Kelly's in no fit state right now to try, I don't want to push her to have to remember anything right now.' Cate explained looking down to the coffee table in front of them.

'Of course not but what about you, what can you remember, anything that might help us?' Bosley continued.

'I'm not sure Bos, I can't remember much of anything, not that would lead to where we might find them.' Cate sighed leaning back into the sofa, Julie reaching round a comforting hand on her knee.

'You have to try Cate, anything a smell, a comment that one of them may have made.' Bosley continued pushing. Cate shifted her weight where she sat leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees cradling her head in frustration.

'Look Bos I'm sorry but all I remember all I can see is West beating up Kelly and then my own brother nearly killing her, I don't remember much else than that.'

'You have to look passed that Cate, what else is there?' Bosley carried on as the tension built in the room. The Angels watched on knowing any moment now Cate's temper would blow.

'God damn it John! I don't know what else is there, there isn't anything else there for me to see, all I see is Bobby beating Kelly to within an inch of her life and I can't stop him!' Cate yelled as she stood up facing Bosley.

'Cate.' Julie quietly said reaching out to her friend placing a calming hand over Cate's that was planted firmly on her hip. Cate looked down to Julie who had pleading eyes for her to calm down. Cate sighed heavily as she sat down again.

'I'm sorry Bos, everyone. I'm just…'

'Tired.' Jill finished.

'Pissed off.' Cate corrected.

'That too.' Julie agreed. 'Look why don't we go to Cate's and see if anything comes from that, if anything else your place needs straightening up Cate.'

'True, alright let's go do that then.' Cate sighed agreeing, she had to go back to the house sometime and sooner was better than later.

'The police called earlier, whilst you were all at the hospital with Kelly. They're finished with your place Cate so you can go ahead cleaning up, moving things.' Bosley explained trailing off at the end of the sentence, how do you calmly tell a friend, co-worker that it was ok now to clear up the mess where your house was destroyed but more importantly your sister was nearly killed.

'Ok Bos, thanks.' Cate smiled as she got up again following after Julie to leave the office.

'We'll see you later Bos.' Jill called back as they left. Bosley silently nodded as he watched them leave again. Never a moments rest it seemed for these Angels.

* * *

West sat on the porch of his home looking out to the dense forest before him, a cup of coffee steaming by his side.

'So what's next?' Bobby asked as he stepped out on to the decking looking to the forest as well.

'We lie low for a day or so, I think we've done enough for now.' West calmly said picking up his newspaper and shaking it open.

'We lie low, are you kidding me? I didn't come out here to work with you to lie low, let's finish this!' Bobby demanded turning to face West who stayed calm behind his paper.

'You must learn patience Bobby, it's no wonder you ended up in jail the way you did with such a temper. You'll have the rest of your revenge just as I will, you'll just have to be patient.'

'But what is it you're waiting for, them to find us?' Bobby asked crossing his arms across his chest trying to contain his anger.

'Perhaps but it's highly unlikely that they will find us here, I have covered my tracks extremely well.' West grinned as he turned the page. 'Patience Bobby we will finish what they started.' Bobby huffed as he turned and left West alone again.

* * *

'I don't even know where to start.' Jill said as she stood in the centre of Cate's lounge, broken furniture and glass surrounding her.

'Well whatever's broken throw in a trash bag or to one side and I'll throw it out later.' Cate said as she crouched down picking up books off of the floor.

'Cate would you run us through what happened now we're all here?' Kris asked, the first time she had really spoken since leaving the hospital earlier. Cate looked to her stunned for a moment that Kris had spoken.

'Uh yeah sure.' Cate responded tossing the books on to her couch as she walked round to her bedroom. 'Kelly and I came out of here and were grabbed by two guys, separated. We both managed to break away at first but they were just stronger. They kept me here on my knees, hands cuffed behind my back.'

'Where was West?' Julie asked. Cate pointed to the dining room table from where she stood, the exact place where she had been restrained.

'He sat there all relaxed and at ease.'

'Smug bastard.' Kris commented to which the others agreed with.

'Then what?' Jill asked walking the room slowly picturing everything in her head as she did.

'West started on Kelly punched her in the stomach then across the face. Slammed her into the wall,' Cate pointed to the wall she meant. 'Kelly attacked West then shoving them both backwards as smashing through the coffee table, then West go the upper hand again knocked Kelly to one side.' Cate explained her voice lowering as she came closer to the next part of the attack. Julie noticed as she stepped closer to Cate placing a comforting hand to her shoulder. Kris watched as Julie took care of their friend part of her wishing that she was the one helping, being there for Cate.

'You want to stop?' Julie asked, Jill looked up when she did having been paying more attention to the room picturing what had happened rather than paying attention to the person recanting the attack. Cate smiled appreciatively to Julie winking at her.

'It's ok Julie. Bobby came in from the kitchen side door and just…' Cate trailed off not needing to finish her sentence, as the others knew what came next all too well. The group fell silent in their own thoughts about events that had happened and where it might be leading.

'Why don't we get this placed cleaned up, the cops are finished with it so we can at least do that, get you back in to your place Cate.' Julie suggested trying to find ways to keep them all busy, their minds on other things. Cate nodded looking around at the trashed furniture that needed dumping meaning more furniture had to be bought to replace it.

'Sure, good idea Julie I'll go grab us some gloves and the trash cans to throw all this in to.' Cate walked off to the kitchen door stepping out to get everything.

'What are you thinking?' Kris asked her older sister who was still looking across the room.

'I think they were both lucky to get out alive.' Jill answered placing her hand on Kris's shoulder thankful that she was safe. Cate entered back in to the home with all they would need to gather up and throw out the broken furniture and glass.

Even with four Angels it still took over two hours to clean up Cate's home and put what they could back in to order. Once finished and everything that was trashed put outside the Angels sat down in the now clean and straightened lounge.

'You wouldn't think there was a fight in here looking around now.' Cate said tiredly to which the others agreed. 'What time is it?'

'About another hour or so until we can go and visit Kel.' Julie answered knowing full well that was what Cate was thinking about.

'How about we get in some food?' Jill suggested her hand rested on her stomach.

'I'm not really that hungry, but go for it.' Cate said as she sank down in to the sofa leaning her head back on to it.

'You're eating.' Jill said ending an argument before it had even started or was likely to Cate just sighed. 'Why don't you call in the usual Kris?' Jill said to her sister who sat next to the phone, nodding Kris picked up the phone and put in their order.

Cate dreamt, without even realising it she had fallen asleep on the couch as her friends talked around her waiting for their food to arrive. The events on the previous night unfolded before her but this time she was a spectator, she saw herself held back from helping Kelly, she watched as Kelly was struck by Bobby, Cate jumped for him, but these were mere shadows of the past, what had happened, there was something not right though Cate's attention was taken away from the fighting, there was something her sub conscious obviously wanted her to see but what? Cate walked through the memory following it through watching as Bobby threw her over the kitchen bar. Cate knelt down beside herself, watching as this shadow of the past unlocked her cuffs as Cate looked around and up she noticed for the first time the man stood by the kitchen's entrance, he pulled a cigarette from the pack in his hand, then Cate watched as he opened the book of matches he used to light the smoke with, it was then Cate saw it and bolted up from her dream.

'Whoa, Cate easy.' Julie tried to calm her friend as she bolted upright from her dream/ nightmare. 'You're ok.' Cate looked to Julie confused for a moment before grabbing the napkin from Julie's leg, the food had arrived whilst she slept.

'Cate what is it?' Jill asked concerned, as Cate snatched up the pencil from the unit beside her scribbling out something on the napkin.

'Any of you recognise this logo?' Cate asked as she finished drawing.

'Looks familiar, but I'm not sure?' Jill said as she passed it Kris and Julie. The sketch Cate had done showed what looked to be a tree with a picnic table adjoined to it underneath.

'I know it.' Julie said confidently. 'It's the logo for a cabin vacation spot up in the forest. Marcus and I pass it all the time when we're up there, gorgeous big places up there.' Everyone turned to Julie. 'What we're up there all the time you know what Marcus is like for walks up there.'

'No Julie,' Kris began to smile. 'Now we know where he is.' A plan was beginning to formulate.

'Well let's not jump ahead of ourselves now, we have an idea where he could be, we need to find out now for sure.' Jill took the lead of the situation before they began to run before they could see where they were walking.

'You fancy a hike?' Kris asked Cate.

'I do but first I have to go and see my sister and to be honest I think we'd be better going in the early morning, it'll be dark before we know it, we won't see anything then.' Cate explained.

'Exactly.' Jill agreed.

'Look why don't you go to the hospital to see Kelly and I'll go home and grab the maps Marcus has of the area up there. He has all the hiking maps – all of them.' Julie sighed as she took a drink of her soda. Cate couldn't help but laugh at Julie's last comment.

'Good idea Julie, let's finish up eating here, especially you, you haven't eaten at all yet.' Jill said pointing to Cate as she pushed a plate of food to her. Cate nodded and smirked at Jill as she picked up the plate and dug into the rice and duck that was on the plate.

* * *

'So you think you have a position on him then?' Kelly asked handing the drawing of the logo back to Jill.

'We think we have a lead, our first lead.' Jill explained as she slipped the napkin back into her purse. 'Julie's should be along soon with maps of the area, they'll show us where each of these cabins are and give us a good idea of the size of each of them.' Kelly nodded gently as she listened to Jill. Cate stood by the window looking out to the starry night above them.

'What are you thinking about?' Kris quietly asked Cate so only the two of them could hear their conversation. Cate looked to Kris and smiled sadly.

'How I'm going to tell my brothers what Bobby has done now.' Cate sighed looking down to her cowboy boots, stamping the point of the boot on to the tiled floor. 'I don't think they've forgiven him yet for everything else especially the way he acted at mama's funeral.' Cate rubbed the back of her neck as she thought about it, tension again growing there.

'You'll find a way to tell them and you'll all find a way to work through it, together.' Kris placed a supportive hand on Cate's forearm. Cate nodded with a small smile.

'I hope so.' She sighed as Julie came in to the room.

'Got 'em' Julie announced waving the maps in front of her as she walked up to Kelly's bed. Pulling the over table closer to the head of the bed and Kelly, Jill and Cate cleared the table of the magazines and papers that covered it so the map could be laid out flat. 'Marcus said this was probably the best map to show us what we're looking for.' Julie explained as she pushed out the creases in the folded map. 'Now these are the main vacation cabins and there are some privately owned ones here.' Julie pointed out on the map. 'Marcus said there are some larger rental cabins up here in the denser part of the forest.' Julie showed the team pointing to the area she meant.

'Then it's up here we should be looking.' Kris decided for them all.

'True but we need to be careful Kris, we don't know which one could be West's if he is there at all.' Jill explained again trying to stop her sister from getting carried away too soon.

'He's there, I just know he's there.' Kris said determined.

'Who where?' David asked as he entered in to the room. Kris turned smile beaming to greet him as Julie quickly folded away the map before he could see it. 'Hi sweetheart.' David greeted as he hugged Kris tightly. 'Hope you don't mind me being here Kelly, Mr. Bosley said you'd all be here.' David explained as Kris broke away from hugging him to holding on to him her arms wrapped around his waist. Kelly gently shook her head smiling to David.

'Of course I don't mind, you're practically one of the family.' Kelly warmly said.

'Is everything alright?' Kris asked looking up to the handsome man, David looked down to her smiling.

'Everything is fine, I just missed you that's all, wanted to make sure you were ok, maybe take you out to dinner.' David offered before gently kissing her. The rest of the Angels looked away for a moment trying to give the pair privacy in Kelly's hospital room.

'We've already eaten, but I think we're pretty much done here, how about you take me home and we take a moonlit stroll on the beach.' Kris smiled back to David.

'Sounds perfect.' David agreed kissing Kris again. 'I'll wait for you outside.' He pointed to the door to where he'd be waiting, Kris nodded as he said his goodbyes and left.

'So I'll catch up with you later?' Kris asked looking to Jill.

'Sure, I'll see you later at home. Do you want me to come back to the beach house tonight?' Jill asked smirking at her sister. Kris turned to her sister smiling shyly biting her lower lip. 'Cate alright if I stay with you tonight?' Jill asked without turning to look at Cate.

'Yeah sure.' Cate agreed trying not to laugh. Kris said her thanks as she rushed out of the room after her man.

'Ah young love.' Jill teased.

'I miss dating.' Julie said dreamily.

'Julie!' Kelly exclaimed laughing.

'I can't help it I do, why do you think Marcus and I go out as much as we do? We like to try and go out on as many dates as we can together, make sure we keep as much romance going as we can.' Julie explained as her cheeks began to match the redness of her hair. The four friends laughed enjoying the moment until they came back to the topic of the conversation before David interrupted them.

'So, what's the plan for tomorrow?' Cate asked her eyes clouding over trouble was brewing there; her sister could see this and carefully took Cate's hand in hers.

'We check these places out.' Jill answered as she and Julie unfolded the map again Jill pointed to the cabins in the dense part of the forest. 'But we're careful Cate, we can't afford to go guns blazing up there with West and his men if we should find them.' Jill warned to which Cate nodded.

'I know Jill, best behaviour I promise.' Cate said as Kelly tightened her grip on her sister's hand.

'That goes for Bobby too, if you should find them then you regroup first and we make a plan of attack to bring them in, no solo routines.' Kelly said forcefully looking deeply into her sister's eyes making sure she was getting through to her. 'I mean it.'

'I know you do, don't worry I won't do anything stupid.'

'Not yet anyway.' Julie quipped. Cate turned to her friend smirking.

'Not everything I do is stupid.'

'Just your temper.' Julie countered.

'Fair point.' Cate agreed.

'Ok, we leave early tomorrow get up there take a look around see what we can find.' Jill planned out.

'You sure going during the day time is good idea, we'd be better covered at night.' Cate suggested.

'You're the one who first said daylight.' Jill replied.

'You could also fall off a ridge at night.' Kelly pointed out.

'Done that once all ready.' Cate mumbled which earned her a rough squeeze of the hand from her sister. 'So, an early morning start then.' Cate said pulling her hand free from Kelly's vice like grip. Jill nodded with a grin as Julie folded the map together again.

'But for now why don't we just relax for a little while get the rest while we can.' Jill said, as she pulled up a chair closer to Kelly's bedside. Cate and Julie followed suit as they did the same.

'So how are things with you and Kris, you seem to be talking again?' Kelly asked her sister. Cate took in a deep breath.

'Well as far as I was concerned there was never a problem, y'all know that and Kris seems to have calmed down a little now and started talking to me earlier today. What did you say Jill?' Cate asked.

'Nothing that didn't need saying honestly.'

'Some hard truths then huh?' Julie asked looking to Jill who nodded.

'Yeah, some things Kris needed to hear and she needed to say. I'm sorry Cate, Kelly the pair of you have been through enough without Kris adding to it.' Jill apologised looking down to her hands feeling ashamed to even look at them.

'Jill, Kris was hurting, she was angry, it may not have been right to have lashed out at Cate.'

'But she needed to yell at someone and I can handle that.' Cate smiled reassuringly at Jill. 'Don't worry about it Jill everything will be alright, Kris just needs a little more time.'

'Speaking of I gotta run.' Julie said getting to her feet quickly as she looked at her watch. 'I promised Marcus I'd be home early tonight.' Julie smiled to her friends waving as she rushed out of the room.

'Ahh to be newly married.' Jill teased as the door softly closed.

'Did you and Kris talk about anything?' Kelly asked Cate, Cate knew exactly what her sister was getting at and was surprised and a little annoyed that she would bring it up in front of Jill.

'No we didn't, we were never really alone Kel and mostly just talked about the case, it's easier that way for now at least.' Cate said trying to warn her sister away from the subject. Jill picked up the tension straight away but chose not to raise the point here she could wait until later.

'I think we'd better clear out as well before the nurses force us out.' Jill suggested to Cate who nodded in agreement.

'Yeah ok, let's make a move.' Cate said getting to her feet gently hugging Kelly goodbye and goodnight, Jill doing the same after her.

Their drive back to Cate's was a quiet one not much said, too much on their minds and Jill was wondering what it was that Kelly could have meant at the hospital, what could Cate and Kris have to talk about.

'Jill?' Cate called her friends name. Jill looked up they had arrived at Cate's home and Cate was stood out of the car calling back to Jill. 'You staying there?' Cate smirked. Jill shook her head and quickly got out of the car.

'Sorry, lost in my thoughts.'

'I could see that. Everything Ok?' Cate asked as she opened the front door letting Jill and herself in.

'You tell me.' Jill said deciding now was a good a time as any to find out what was going on. Cate put her keys down and hung up her jacket her back turned to Jill but from her body language Jill could tell she was tense, not wanting this conversation at all. 'Cate what's going on, what did Kelly mean at the hospital, what have you and Kris to talk about?' Cate didn't answer she walked in to the kitchen and grabbed the kettle to fill it up then changed her mind, put it down again and opened the cupboard above her pulling out a bottle of something a little stronger and then some glasses.

'Sit down Jill, I'll explain it to you.' Cate said as she returned to the lounge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Jill sat out on Cate's patio watching the birds fly across the morning sky. Jill was dressed and ready to begin the day waiting for Cate to join her, she thought back to the conversation they had the night before. It was the first time she had ever seen Cate drink hard liquor before, she wasn't sure it was a good idea that Cate drank at all knowing her past with the stuff but after Cate told her what she had, Jill couldn't blame her for drinking or herself for having a few.

'Morning.' Cate said stepping out in to the sunlight, sunglasses on shielding her eyes. 'You ok?' Cate asked moving to stand next to her. Jill nodded as she looked to her friend.

'I'm ok, just thinking and waiting for you.' Cate nodded as she took off her glasses.

'What were you thinking about?' Cate asked already knowing the answer to the question.

'Kelly's right, you should talk to Kris about what you have been through. It would help her, help you both.' Jill pointed out. Cate looked down to her feet before looking back to Jill.

'I don't think now is really the time Jill, maybe when this is all done.' Cate said folding her arms across her chest. Jill nodded in agreement, Cate was right; this really wasn't the time for that kind of conversation. Jill looked to her watch and started to head back into the house.

'We'd better get going if we're going to meet the others on time.' Jill explained rushing passed Cate.

'The way you and I drive, how could we ever be late.' Cate smirked as they picked up their things and left the house, getting into Kelly's car, which Cate was still using, and headed toward the office.

* * *

Julie and Kris waited for Cate and Jill to arrive at the office; Julie sat on the couch looking over the map one more time whilst Kris poured them each a cup of coffee.

'They're late.' Kris said as she handed Julie a cup.

'They'll be here any second guarantee it.' Julie smiled to Kris and she was right as Cate and Jill walked into the office.

'Ahh finally.' Kris teased. 'We wondered when you might join us.'

'Someone's in a good mood this morning have a good night did we?' Jill teased back nudging her sister as she did. Cate smiling sat in one of the armchairs in front of Bosley's desk. Kris blushed a little at her sister's jibe.

'Maybe.' Was all Kris would admit.

'Cate are you going to speak to or see Kelly before we head out today?' Julie asked trying not to laugh at the Munroe sisters. Cate shook her head as she answered.

'No, Kel knows we're heading out early, I'll call her when we get back that was the deal I made with her before leaving the hospital last night.'

'Well in that case, drink up Angels; we have a lot of hiking to do.' Jill said taking lead to the Angels in the room.

* * *

Half an hour later the Angels parked up at the forest car park, a lot of tourists and hikers milled about the area as well as families out for the day enjoying the scenery.

'Ok let's split up.' Jill took position as team leader. 'Kris and I will take the lower cabins, Cate you and Julie take the upper ones. We've got Walkie Talkies so keep in contact.' Jill ordered. 'Any problems call for help.' Jill sternly said. The group nodded as they split up and headed their different directions, Cate and Julie both used to hiking took out bandanna's and wrapped them over their heads holding back their hair from getting in their faces and annoying them also with their sunglasses it was a small form of disguise, very small they both realised.

'Nice day for a hike.' Julie noted as they started their way up the dusty path.

'Yeah shame we might have to kick someone's ass as well.'

'You consider that a shame?' Julie asked raising an eyebrow. Cate looked to her friend and smirked.

'No may be not considering who we intend to kick.'

'Have you thought about what you'll do with Bobby?'

'Other than have him put back in jail? No not really.' Cate admitted. 'I haven't even figured out how I'm going to tell Scotty and Danny yet either.'

'Honesty is the best policy.' Julie offered to which Cate laughed a little at.

'Yeah usually it is and they have to know but.' Cate sighed at a loss for what to do or say.

'You'll figure it all out. Things seem to be better between you and Kris.' Julie broached the subject carefully.

'Certainly seem to be.' Cate agreed. 'We'll be ok Julie, don't worry.' Cate smiled placing a reassuring hand to Julie's back as she did. 'Which way from here?' Cate asked as they reached a fork in the road.

'Right.' Julie pointed to as they carried on walking.

* * *

'So you and David are all A-OK?' Jill asked her sister as they checked the first cabin, which was vacant.

'Everything is great, we walked along the beach, he built us a fire back at the beach house and we just cuddled up in front of that for the rest of the evening.'

'Sounds like a real keeper lil' sis.' Jill smiled as they walked away from the cabin heading towards the next one.

'I think so.' Kris beamed walking beside Jill a slight spring in her step. 'How was your night with Cate, everything ok?' Jill hesitated before she could answer Kris, Jill hated hiding things from her but this was too personal to Cate, it was something she would tell Kris in her own time.

'It was fine, you know Cate. She's tough and doing ok.' Jill said skirting around everything.

'She's worried about telling Scotty and Danny.' Kris explained as she adjusted her sunglasses.

'I know but she will and they'll work through it together.' Jill reassured 'Come on the next cabin is just over there.' Jill pointed to just over the rise.

* * *

After nearly an hour Julie and Cate had only one last cabin left to check. The pair stopped looking up to where the cabin was situated Cate took off the bandanna she was wearing using it to wipe the back of her neck her eye catching a glint in the trees and bushes ahead of them, wrapping the bandanna around her wrist she turned to Julie.

'Julie.' Cate called her friend trying not to draw attention to what she had noticed. Julie turned to her expectantly. 'Get out of here right now.' Cate told her friend in a low calm voice. Julie looked to her confused.

'Cate, wha...' Julie began to ask when Cate stood directly in front of her blocking her from the person who was heading towards them.

'Julie I mean it, turn around get out of here quickly, find Kris and Jill. The cabin up there is the one.' Cate explained feeling like the prey they were at that moment.

'Where is he?' Julie asked catching up to what was really going on.

'Heading straight for us and I refuse to have you get hurt again or at all by him now quickly run and get some back up.'

'Without you, are you crazy?' Julie scoffed.

'Julie go on, I can hold him off for you to get out of here now get going.' Cate forced Julie to back up as she walked closer into her. Julie looked into her friends eyes and saw the fire there; Bobby was in for one hell of a fight that was for sure. Julie nodded taking a hold of Cate's hand for a moment squeezing it before she spun on her heel and began to run away from Cate and the ever closer Bobby.

'I knew you'd find us, even warned West but he wouldn't listen.' Bobby called out as he approached Cate who kept her back to him, she heard the rifle being readied for firing Cate could see Julie still running which meant so could Bobby. 'My aim's still good Cate.' Bobby said as he raised his rifle. Cate spun around watching him trail Julie with the gun she quickly sprinted towards him about to jump him when he, too quick for her, stopped aiming at Julie and thrust the butt of the rifle into Cate's stomach making her fall to the ground gasping for air. Smiling Bobby lifted the gun again still with Julie in view Cate looked up seeing the barrel move slowly trailing her friend as Bobby readied himself to shoot Cate launched at him pulling the gun down as it fired, the bullet went nowhere but in the dirt. Bobby surprised and angered pushed Cate back before slamming the butt of the gun to the side of his sister's head, Cate's world went black.

Julie sprinted back down the track she and Cate had spent all morning walking up thankful that gravity was helping her pace, no time to stop and radio in. Her mind was spinning with thoughts but mostly concern for her friend she had left behind Julie was scared for what Cate had just let herself in for, the sooner she could find the Munroe sisters the better. Julie screamed when she heard the gun shot but kept running, she had to, she might be Cate's only hope.

* * *

'Another bust.' Kris huffed losing patience.

'Maybe Julie and Cate had better luck than us.' Jill suggested with a shrug.

'Yeah maybe, why don't we head on to meet them.' Kris said as she headed back to the trail Jill following after her. The two sisters headed up the track towards where they knew Julie and Cate were looking around when they heard heavy footfalls coming towards them. Thinking a runner was heading towards them the sister's walked in single file to allow the runner plenty of room to run straight passed them.

Julie ran straight passed the sisters until Kris called after her.

'Julie!' Julie stopped so suddenly she nearly fell over her own feet. Jill and Kris rushed down to meet her Kris helping her stand as she got her breath back. 'What happened, where's Cate?' Kris asked straight away.

'We found the place West is staying at.' Julie explained before stopping to catch another breath. 'Before we could check it out...Cate spotted Bobby.' Kris turned to Jill both sister's sharing the same panicked look. 'She made me run, leaving her with him...she wanted me to come and find you two and get back up.' Julie explained standing alone a step away from Kris as she stood tall stretching her back from the sprint she had just had allowing herself to take deep breaths.

'You did the right thing Julie.' Jill reassured Julie putting a supportive hand on Julie's shoulder.

'He had a rifle Jill, he fired it at me.' Julie's eyes clouded over dark with anger.

'We'll get to them before anything happens Julie.' Jill turned looking up to where Julie had run from. 'We will.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

'Wake her up.' West said looking to Cate who had been seated in a back office room of the cabin. A table in front of her, which, her arms and head rested on as she sat unconscious her hands, bound with tape. One of West's men took a glass of water and threw the liquid over her, Cate woke instantly to the shock of the cold water spluttering wiping the water off with her hands as she then realised they were tied.

'What is it with you guys and constantly soaking me to get my attention?' Cate quipped.

'I like you to be awake when we're talking to you.' West smirked.

'Talking or beating?' Cate questioned tilting her head to one side twitching her hands that were bound. West smiled as he stepped aside for Bobby to enter in to the room.

'How's the head?' Bobby asked as he approached.

'Do you honestly care?' Cate asked raising an eyebrow to him.

'Not really just making conversation.' Bobby sneered as he pulled out a large hunting knife.

'Compensating?' Cate quipped again knowing what the reply would be. Bobby backhanded Cate across her face knocking her side in to the table she was seated beside. Cate loosened her jaw from the hit. 'You've been practicing.' Cate noted.

'Yeah on that apparent older sister of yours.' Cate went to jump to her feet when Bobby pushed her back down into her seat, the seat rocked back but Cate stopped it from falling back with her in it.

'And yet you still need my hands tied to fight me. Weak much?' Cate turned on her older brother.

'It's more of a game this way, more taxing for you.' Bobby smiled patting the blade of the knife to his cheek. In a split second he flipped the blade and brought it down towards Cate's arms that lay on the table. As the blade swiftly approached Cate moved so the blade would stick in the table the blade facing the tape that held her. Before Bobby had the time to think to remove the knife again Cate pulled her arms towards her cutting the tape on the blade that was jammed into the table.

'Thanks.' Cate said as she looked up to Bobby her hands free. Bobby gobsmacked by what had just occurred looked around for a moment giving Cate the moment she needed as she jumped up and lunged at him smashing him into the far wall of the room. As his back smashed into the wall Cate brought her knee up in to Bobby's stomach, as he doubled over Cate grabbed him by the throat and pushed him forcefully back against the wall again slamming the back of his head. Cate tightened her grip around his throat not paying attention to what his hands were doing as he punched her in her left side as Cate moved with the hit Bobby brought his left fist around punching Cate in the side of her face knocking her off balance Cate fell away. Bobby followed after her continuing his assault. Cate had fallen to her knees shaking off the punch to the side of her head; Bobby stalked over to her pushing her over to her side with his foot.

'You think just because your hands are untied you can beat me?' Bobby taunted as he stood over Cate.

'I don't think it Bobby, I know it.' Cate countered as she kicked Bobby in his knee forcing Bobby to fall back as the joint was forced back on itself. Bobby cried out in pain as he stumbled back. Cate jumped up to her feet and launched herself at her brother punching him squarely in the face as she did Bobby fell flat on his back, Cate on top of him pinning him down as she threw punch after to punch to his head. Bobby blocked as much as he could he saw his chance as Cate pulled back to hit him again Bobby punched her in the ribs then to the side of her face knocking her off of him, Bobby had the upper hand as he grabbed hold of Cate dragging her up to her feet and slamming her back into the wall, Cate did the best she could to try and stop her head smacking the wall but the second time Bobby smashed her against it Cate's head spun a little, Bobby pleased with what he had accomplished brought his knee up swiftly into Cate's stomach, Cate doubled over giving Bobby the chance to grab her from behind and throw her across the large oak desk sending her and everything on the desk crashing to the floor. Cate rolled to her side trying to catch a breath and a moment to collect herself when Bobby grabbed her foot and dragged her back to the centre of the room ready to stamp his foot down on to ribcage when he was stopped.

'That's enough Bobby; we have others to worry about.' Bobby looked up to West angered by the halting of his assault.

'You have others to deal with them, this one here is all for me.' Bobby said raising his foot again.

'And she'll still be with us when you get back from dealing with the others, move it Bobby, a storm is rolling in, it won't be as easy to stop the other Angels if we don't move now.' Bobby looked to Cate and then West, Cate listened to what was being said her mind working over time figuring a way to break out to help her friends.

'You really believe she'll still be here?' Bobby asked practically laughing at West.

'I'll look after her.' Another voice said as a man entered the room. Cate recognised the voice straight away with a sickening realisation. 'No need to worry about that Bobby, I'm sure Cate and I can find several things to talk about until you get back. Can't we Cate?' David smiled as he looked down to Cate who Bobby was now pinning to the ground with his foot to her throat. Cate's eyes flamed when she saw David and heard his mocking tone.

'You've already met my younger brother Ms. Fox.' West said as he walked up to David putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. Cate felt sick, how would Kris take this?

'You son of a …' Cate began to say when Bobby put more pressure on her throat stopping Cate from speaking.

'Fine, but she's mine to finish when I get back.' Bobby said as he released Cate and stormed out of the room, West following after him calling back to his brother.

'Remember David, Bobby wants the kill.'

'I can still have fun though right?' David asked trailing his hand slowly down Cate's face to her throat.

'Of course you can.' West's said as he exited the room after Bobby and his other men. David started to laugh as he tightened his grip around Cate's throat pulling her up as he did.

'Surprised?' He asked as Cate got to her feet. Her eyes burned with rage as he relaxed his grip enough for her to speak.

'Not even close.' Cate said as she grinned quickly bringing her hands up and boxing David's ears, he instantly let go of her throat as he stumbled away from her. 'You were just too perfect.' Cate followed kicking him in the chest, as he doubled over Cate swiftly and powerfully brought her elbow down onto his back, David sprawled onto the floor. Cate continued as she kicked him in his side flipping David onto his back, she kicked again went for a third kick when David grabbed her foot and swept her other leg from out under her Cate fell down to the floor beside David, David was quick to react as he punched Cate in her side before rolling on top of her and pinning her down.

'That was fun.' David smirked as Cate squirmed underneath him trying to break free. 'Stop moving!' David yelled as he punched Cate's side again and repeatedly until Cate gave in if only to be able to breath for a moment.

'So you're your brother's revenge on Kris?' Cate asked trying to keep him talking whilst she tried to figure a way out of this little situation.

'He had all the info on her, her background and everything so getting to her wasn't a problem, didn't realise how easy it would be to get so far with her and a kid too, not even I wanted that though so that had to be corrected.' David smiled. 'Thanks though you gave me the perfect way to get to do it.' Cate fought harder against David trying to shake him off, when David slipped a little Cate was able manoeuvre herself better swinging out her right leg she brought the heavy heel of her boot into David's back he fell away with a cry of pain as Cate rolled away from him getting to her feet.

'You bastard.' Cate said in a low dark voice, she was beyond angry as she threw herself in to David. They threw each other around the room, crashing one another against walls and through tables, wooden and glass. Cate had the upper hand on David until he threw more water into her face, in the moment Cate shut her eyes as a natural reflex to something being thrown in her face David charged her knocking back over the last remaining small wooden table not destroyed by their fight. Cate fell on top of the table it gave out under her weight she fell to the floor dazed as David grabbed her in a head-lock tightening the grip he had around her throat, Cate choked grabbing at David's arm to try and break his hold to be able to breathe, David dragged her back towards the large desk, she kicked her feet trying to connect with his somehow but with no luck. David tightened his grip as he swung Cate from side to side. With his free hand David opened the drawer to the desk pulling out the revolver his brother kept there.

'Bobby can have the kill shot but there are five other bullets in this gun.'

'You realise that none of you are actually..' Cate managed to say before David cut her off.

'What? Going to get away with this?' David scoffed. 'I thought Kris was the only dumb one amongst all you Angels but then I guess I did fool all of you.'

'Yeah well I wasn't around to find you out and I would have done.' Cate mocked.

'Doubt it.' David said directly into Cate's ear as he pulled her in tighter to him before hitting the side of her face with the gun, he held her still as she took the strike, Cate swore loudly. 'So where are your fellow Angels now then huh? All we need is for little Kris to turn up and this will be a real party.'

'Careful what you wish for.' Kris said from the open doorway her gun trained on David. 'Put down the gun David and let Cate go, slowly.' Kris ordered. David looked to her with laughing eyes.

'Come on Kris, you and me together, you know how great we are and then this bitch came back and ruined everything.' David said pulling back on Cate's throat lifting her practically off of the ground. Kris looked to Cate then to David; she paused for what felt like an eternity. 'I wasn't lying last night Kris, I do love you, I want us to go away together get away from all of this.' David motioned with his hand holding the gun. Kris stayed silent her gun still trained on David and Cate. 'This isn't a life for you anymore Kris, come away with me we and have a better life filled with fun and laughter, long nights together.' Cate watched her friend as David spoke trying every way he could to twist her thoughts and get into her head, it looked as though it was working Kris's gun was looking as though it was starting to lower. 'We can have kids Kris, as many as you want.' Something snapped in Kris then, the gun she held locked back into position strong and steadfast.

'Nice try.' Kris said, tilting her head slightly to David. 'You don't think I heard what you said, you ran us off the road, and you took the child I was carrying away from me.' David smirked as he again struggled with Cate pulling her up in the air as he tightened his grip again around Cate's throat.

'I couldn't have that kind of mistake roaming around.' David said Kris's temper began to flare, Cate could see it in her eyes.

'Shoot Kris.' Cate said looking her friend straight in the eyes. 'Just shoot.' Cate knew Kris could pull off the shot, hit David without hitting her, she hoped. Kris hesitated for a moment as she looked into David's eyes, she couldn't believe what a fool she had been, she felt her trigger finger tighten as she squeezed. The gun fired not once but twice both Cate and David fell to the floor, this wasn't how this meant to go Kris thought to herself looking down at the two bodies, this was far off from the plan she had made earlier with the other Angels.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

'What are we waiting for?' Kris asked stood beside the white Cobra in the car park as Jill sat in the car on the phone to Charlie. Julie placed a hand on Kris's forearm.

'Kris I want to get up there to Cate as well but we have to be sensible about this, we need back-up here.' Julie said trying to calm her friend. Julie was just as eager to get back up to West's cabin and kick some serious ass as Kris was but she knew they needed a plan and more importantly back-up. Julie looked back up to the direction of where West's cabin was saying a silent prayer that her friend was ok.

'Alright, Charlie is calling the police now.' Jill explained as she got back out of the car.

'And we're supposed to wait for them?' Kris asked impatiently.

'No Kris we're heading on up there now, we'll have the park rangers with us and the police will know where to go and will catch up.' Jill explained taking out her revolver from where she had left it locked in the glove compartment, she checked the bullets then put it at the small of her back tucked in the waist of her jeans. Kris and Julie followed suit preparing to head back up to the cabin as Jill took the lead. The park rangers met them along the path, four of them, each carrying a gun and looking ahead to their destination with determined looks on their faces. They all approached the outskirts of the cabin surrounded by bushes and trees. Kneeling down so not to be seen Jill explained the plan of action.

'Julie you and I will take the far side, you three rangers take the front, Kris you and the last ranger take the back.' Everyone nodded as they were called on showing their understanding of the plan. 'Now all of you be careful, nothing reckless these men will shoot to kill, they're not afraid of the consequences.' Jill explained seriously looking to her sister who held her gaze for a moment before looking up and heading for the back of the cabin. Jill and Julie followed after her but carrying on past Kris and the ranger with her to go over to the far side as the other rangers covered the front.

'What's your name?' Kris asked the young ranger that was with her; he looked like a boy.

'Tom, Tom Callup.'

'Well Tom let's try not to get ourselves killed.' Kris said trying to force a smile to ease hers and Tom's nerves. Kris and Tom approached the cabin finding their way into it drawing as little attention to themselves as possible.

Inside the cabin was quiet, it occurred to Kris that West and his men were possibly very aware to them coming after them, especially as they had Cate, it was most likely they had gone out of the cabin to head them off. Kris's thoughts came to a crashing halt when she heard raised voices and the sounds of crashing and broken furniture.

'Cate.' Kris whispered. Tom looked round to Kris confused wondering what she had just said. Kris shook her head and carried on indicating for Tom to check the rooms at the other end of the hallway they were now in. Tom nodded and went on slowly and quietly. Kris headed towards the raised voices, hearing the steps coming toward her she quickly ducked into the shadows of an opened room, pushing the door to so she see the men pass by without them seeing her. Kris stopped herself from audibly gasping as Bobby strode passed, she could tell from his heavy footfalls that he was pissed, West followed after him moments later. Kris waited until their footsteps could no longer be heard then she exited her hiding place. Kris neared the room where still their were voices starting to get louder, she stopped dead in her tracks when the male voice became clear enough for her to hear properly.

'David?' Kris whispered to herself not believing it. She stayed to the side of the doorway listening to the exchange between Cate and David, her emotions flying everywhere as she heard what he had done to her, what he was responsible for - the loss of her child. A single tear fell from her eye landing on her hand that held her gun. Kris looked down to the single tear then to the gun as she rose and entered the room.

'Be careful what you wish for.' Kris said as she entered the room. The next few moments swirled around Kris, she heard herself speaking to David, heard Cate telling her to shoot. Kris could see the trust in Cate's eyes, Kris reacted, her trigger finger squeezing as two rounds fired. Kris heard heavy breathing, it took her a moment to realise it was her as she looked over Cate and David on the floor, blood beginning to pool. Cate coughed as she sat up getting a way from David.

'You ok?' Cate asked looking to Kris as she massaged her throat from where David had been holding her so tightly. Kris nodded as Cate turned her attention to David again. 'He has a pulse.' Cate said. Kris's head snapped up, he was still alive. Cate got back up again heading back to Kris who rushed forward to David's side. 'Kris?' Cate took hold of her friends arm stopping her as she went towards the man. Kris turned on Cate whipping her free hand round at the same time in a fist punching Cate. Not prepared Cate fell away to the floor as the hit connected with her jaw, it wasn't so much that the punch had hurt, it was the shock that it had even happened that had knocked Cate to the floor.

'First the baby and now this.' Kris said indicating back to David. Cate looked to Kris confused.

'You're blaming me for this?' Cate asked, as she stood up stunned, Kris just looked to Cate before turning back to David. Cate was about to say more when Tom rushed in. Cate spun round ready to attack.

'Wait, I'm a good guy!' Tom said as he skidded to a halt. 'I heard the gunshots and came running. Is everything ok?'

'Do you know where West and his men went?' Cate asked ignoring the question they were far from being ok.

'I saw some guys heading outside towards the rest of the teams.' Tom explained. Cate looked round to Kris who had picked up David's hand holding it in hers. 'Should I…'

'Stay here and watch over her.' Cate said as she turned and left the room picking up speed as she began to sprint to get out of the cabin, she'd had enough; Cate hadn't felt this amount of rage in a long time and now was the time to end it all.

As she burst out of the cabin the screen door smashing against the wall, Cate spotted ahead of her Julie putting up a great fight with two of West's men she'd managed to knock out one with an elbow to the side of his head but wasn't quick enough for the one behind her who knocked her down. Cate neared them and was more than ready to deal with this low life on her way through.

'Julie! Down!' Cate called as she sprinted, Julie looked up and obeyed as Cate jumped over here heading straight in to the path of the heavy hitter who had knocked her friend to the ground. Cate was prepared as she neared the ogre. As she jumped Julie and neared him within a split second Cate brought her elbow up and smacked him in the side of the head. The force and speed of the attack sent him flying, Cate didn't stop to watch though as she continued on after Bobby. It didn't take her long to find him, he had Jill in a clearing it was then Cate began to feel the rain falling down on them.

Jill struggled with the brute force of Bobby added to the slippery muddy ground under foot. His attacks were unforgiving as he lunged at Jill who did her best to block his assaults and get in a few of her own. The pair of them had managed to push one another away Jill didn't even see Cate approach when she appeared out of no where slamming into Bobby and sending them both crashing down to the ground and down the incline into the woods that surrounded them. Jill looked on after them as she watched the brother and sister tumble over each other, this would not end well. Jill turned to look for Kris but instead found herself dodging a fist that was heading straight for her, Kris would have to fend for herself for a while longer Jill thought as she fought back another of West's thugs.

Bobby and Cate tumbled over one another down the incline in to the woods only stopping when they collided with the trunk of a fallen tree. Cate had the upper hand having landed on top of Bobby but not for long as he kicked her off and over him, Cate landed hard on her back but wasted no time to get to her feet.

'I've held back up until now Bobby, now we end this.' Cate called out to her brother over the noise of the falling rain through the leaves of the trees.

'About time.' Bobby smirked as he lunged forward, Cate didn't wait for him as she ran towards the attack jumping up at the last minute and landing a flying kick to the top of Bobby's chest, he instantly fell back to the ground as Cate landed on her feet.

'Get up Bobby!' Cate shouted backing away giving him the room to get up again which he soon did rushing her, wrapping his arms around Cate's waist he tackled Cate down to the ground pinning her down as he then tried to punch her in the face. Few connected in his rage but Cate blocked more eventually landing her own punch to his chin knocking him off of her. Cate got herself back to her feet and ready to go after Bobby again finding that he had disappeared from in front of her. Standing up straight Cate looked out to the dark woodland around her for her older brother, squinting her eyes as she looked through the trees without taking a step towards them. All she could hear was the rain pouring through the leaves and smacking against the mud soaked ground, beating against the bark of the trees. Slowly Cate side stepped further along the line of trees in front of her, hearing wood snap behind her Cate instinctively turned towards the noise Bobby sprung from behind the tree he had hidden behind with a branch in hand swinging at Cate's back and connecting as Cate turned too slowly to move out of the way. Crying out in pain she fell to her knees, Bobby went to hit her again, this time prepared for the attack Cate turned and caught the branch as it swung towards her, pulling Bobby closer Cate punched him in the stomach as Bobby recoiled Cate kept hold of the branch using it to hit him across the side of his face. Bobby fell down into the mud, sliding along the ground a small distance. Cate threw the branch to one side from out of both their reach.

'Can you only fight me with a weapon in your hand Bobby?' Cate called out over the sound of the rain. Slapping his hands down on to the soaked ground Bobby's temper flared as he sprung up to his feet to rush Cate again, Cate simply side stepped out of his path pushing him as he went passed causing him to fall to the ground again, more mud and water splashing up into his face adding to his temper. As Bobby scurried around to pick himself up again his hands slid through mud and water when his right hand came upon what he had lost earlier, smiling to himself he stood up again turning to rush Cate again as she jumped back letting him rush passed her Bobby twisted his hand brandishing the hunting knife he had picked up again the blade of which caught Cate's hand cutting it. The sting of the wound was instantaneous as Cate cradled her hand to see what had happened as the daylight faded the beginnings of moonlight showed Cate the dark crimson colored liquid spill from the side of her left hand. Not too deep but deep enough to hurt like hell Cate realised as she looked over the wound not paying attention to Bobby as he turned to attack. Cate looked up from her hand in time to see Bobby practically on top of her knife raised to attack. Grabbing the hand with the knife Cate twisted her body into his and flipped Bobby over her shoulder. As he landed Cate twisted his arm until Bobby screamed with pain releasing the knife, which dropped to the side of his head the blade glinting in the moonlight. Cate pulled Bobby up before throwing him back down to the ground again. Picking up the knife Cate stalked over to her older brother kicking him over so he lay on his back. Sitting on top of him, pinning Bobby down Cate held him knife still in her hand. She traced the blade down his cheek watching Bobby's eyes dart around in panic and fury.

'I could end it all here and now Bobby; no one would blame me for it. You attacked me, my friends and nearly killed my sister. It would be considered self-defence, no one would think otherwise.' Cate explained to Bobby as she toyed with the blade in front of him.

'Do it.' He simply said. Cate smiled sadly at the man she would call her older brother.

'The sad part is Bobby despite everything you have done to me and to our family I still love you and want you to find your way back to us. I can't kill you Bobby we both know that, you know I won't do it.'

'You're weak.' Bobby smirked. 'I could do it.'

'Yeah I have no doubt but then that's the difference between us isn't it?'

'I'll come back after you again and your sister, when I'm out I will. I won't fail again.' Bobby continued to torment. Cate straightened her back as he spoke listening to his threats, he was right he would be back and this would all happen again, maybe not here in the same place but the result would most likely be the same. Cate looked from Bobby to the knife. 'Come on little sis, show me how strong you really are, how tough the great detective hero that you're meant to be!' Bobby tormented. Cate held the knife tighter as his words sank in she began to raise the knife.

'Cate!' Jill called out as she ran towards them. 'Cate don't!' Jill continued to call out as she ran desperate to stop her friend from doing something she would forever regret. Jill watched in horror as Cate raised the knife above her head, Jill could see how tightly Cate held it. Jill's stomach tightened as she watched whilst running as quickly as she could to get to them. Not quickly enough though as Jill watched the blade glint in the moonlight the swiftly go down towards Bobby. 'No!' Jill screamed.

Cate brought the knife down; she could hear Jill somewhere in the background but didn't stop the momentum as the knife came down towards Bobby who looked up to Cate smirking still waiting for the end. At the last moment Bobby closed his eyes tight as the blade neared his head, he heard the blade fall and make impact but he could also still here the sound of the rain, Cate's breathing and worst of all his own heart beat. Opening his eyes he could see from the corner of them the hilt of the hunting knife sticking out of the ground beside his head.

'You're not worth anymore of my life or time Bobby. You're dead to me.' Cate said as she picked herself up off of Bobby, grabbing the knife as she did. 'It's over, you're going back to jail.' Cate looked down to Bobby before walking away from him towards Jill who was still a few feet away. Bobby lay still for a moment processing what had just happened or rather what didn't just happen. His anger and fury surged again; Bobby screamed his frustration scrambling to his feet he ran after Cate who had not turned to his screams instead continued on to Jill. Jill watched as Bobby sprinted towards her friend.

'Cate behind you!' Jill shouted out the warning too late as Bobby slammed into Cate both of them crashing to the ground. Bobby grabbed the knife from Cate's hand as he flipped her over on to her back pinning her down as he did.

'You coward! I'll end this!' Bobby shouted at her, barely conscious from the force of the take down Cate watched as Bobby raised the knife. Cate heard muffled shouts coming from somewhere but couldn't make out what was being said when everything went black.

'Cate? Cate?' Cate woke to the sound of Jill's voice calling her and most likely Jill gently shaking her. Cate opened her eyes to find herself looking up to a starry night; rain still pouring then Jill came in to view. 'You all right?' Jill asked as Cate sat up her hand to the back of her head.

'Yeah, what happened, where's Bobby?' Cate looked around for him. Jill looked up to the incline where paramedics were moving away carrying an occupied backboard. Cate followed her direction. 'Is he dead?'

'No. The police shot him as he raised the knife to kill you, three shots to his back. Somehow he's still alive.'

'He's stubborn.' Cate said as she tried to stand, Jill got up to help her keep her balance.

'He's crazy more like, the police shouted at him several warnings before they fired.' Jill explained.

'It wouldn't have mattered Jill, Bobby wouldn't have stopped.' Cate explained as she watched the paramedics disappear over the incline back to their ambulance. 'What about West?'

'We've got him.' Jill smiled. 'He's sat in a police car waiting to be driven out of here.

'Let's hope they can keep a hold of him this time.' Cate said her expression serious. 'Julie and Kris ok?'

'Julie's fine, giving statements and such now.'

'What about Kris?' Cate asked again not forgetting the punch Kris landed on her earlier.

'I'm not sure right now Cate, she just found out the man she was in love with and was going to have a child with is one of the bad guys, a set-up to do exactly this to her.' Jill said as they both made their way back to the cabin when a circus of lights flashed in front of them.

'She'll get passed it Jill, with you here she will.' Cate said not looking to Jill once throughout the conversation.

'Cate!' Julie called out as she ran towards her throwing her arms around her so pleased her friend was up and walking.

'I'm ok Julie, I just want to get to the hospital and see Kel.'

'Well come on then.' Julie ordered practically dragging Cate towards her Pinto.

'I think I'd rather take an ambulance.' Cate grimaced as she neared the orange car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

'I think you'd better get yourself cleaned up a bit before you see Kel.' Julie suggested as she looked over to Cate in the passenger seat of her car. They were driving towards the hospital; the rain had eased off now as they drove the streets. Cate looked out the side window not really listening as she watched the street lamps pass by quickly as Julie drove. 'Cate?' Julie spoke up getting Cate's attention. 'You sure you're all right? Jill said you took a pretty hard landing when Bobby slammed into you.'

'I'm fine Julie, just processing is all.' Cate explained giving Julie a weak smile. Cate had a lot to process not only that her older brother had come very close to killing her but also that he was now heading to hospital in a critical condition after being shot by the police and yet Cate couldn't muster the strength to care about that right now, Cate's mind wondered back to Kris absently rubbing her jaw where Kris had hit her Cate thought back to that moment, where had that come from? Was Kris truly blaming her for David and his brothers conniving ways? Sighing Cate shut her eyes and leaned against the window of the car, right now all she wanted was see her older sister and maybe get a shower, Julie was right she could do with cleaning up first, well they had facilities at the hospital and scrubs she could change into not only that but one look at her and if not the medics then Kelly would want her checked over.

* * *

Kris sat in the back office where David had been, she sat back when the paramedics had rushed in but she knew they were too late, David had been dead for the last ten minutes, she had watched the life slip away from him and she had listened to him as he spoke his final words.

Kris heard Cate tell Tom to stay and watch over her, Kris berated herself. How could she have struck Cate that way, what was the matter with her it wasn't Cate's fault, Kris knew that but it just surged and happened. Kris's attention was drawn to David when his fingers started to twitch at her knee. Looking to his face she saw him looking to her a look of fear and shock. Picking up his hand Kris held it tightly; he did the same squeezing her hand as tightly as he could as he started to speak.

'I loved you Kris, I really did it…. it wasn't all lies…' David said stopping to breathe and then cough as he began to choke on his own blood. 'I never meant for you to be hurt so badly in the car accident I thought she'd be driving.' David looked to the door Cate had exited through. 'I would….taken you away.' His words were becoming a strain for him to phrase. Kris covered his hand with her own tears spilling over splashing down to their tightly clasped hands. 'I would have protected you.' Kris looked to David as he held her gaze his eyes went from being alive to dull Kris looked away for a moment before turning back and with the tips of her fingers gently closed his eyes. Kris sat in the same position holding his hand until the paramedics came in. After trying to revive him they pronounced him dead, once they had him loaded onto a stretcher they left the room. Silence fell.

'Kris?' Kris looked up to her sister whose hand was resting gently on her shoulder; slowly Kris stood wrapping her arms around Jill sobbing. 'It'll be OK baby, it'll be OK.' Jill gently spoke stroking the back of Kris's head slowly letting her release her tears.

* * *

Cate stepped out of the shower cubicle having dried and put on the scrubs the nurse had given her. Aside from small amounts of dried blood and a lot of mud Cate was ok. The cut to her hand was superficial but in an awkward position right across where her hand bends, any deeper and she might have had to say goodbye to playing the guitar and possibly the piano. Small miracles, the rest were minor cuts and a lot of bruising and bumps. Looking in the mirror the hot shower had made the bruising very visible and the cuts clean and obvious she may not look as bad as Kelly did when she first came into the hospital but it would still freak Kelly out a little. Cate rubbed the towel over her hair again before she ran her fingers through it then a comb.

'That's as good as it's going to be right now.' Cate decided looking in the mirror again. Sighing Cate left the room and headed for her sister's room. She heard rushing feet behind her then a female voice call.

'Ms Fox!' Cate turned to the nurse in scrubs.

'Yeah?' Cate looked to her concerned as she was heading towards Kelly's room. 'What is it, is Kelly…' Before Cate could finish the nurse stopped her.

'Not your sister your brother, we were informed that the man that was brought in earlier with the gun shot wounds is your brother, is that right?' Cate looked to her for a moment.

'It is why?'

'We need to take him in for operating and procedures we need some signatures.'

'You can do what ever you want to him.' Cate said as she turned back to the direction she was headed.

'Ms Fox, we need these signed and then…'

'Look nurse…' Cate was about to snap at her then thought the better of it taking the clipboard and signing. 'You know he is a prisoner, escaped he's not my problem now or my family's.' The nurse nodded as she took the pen back from Cate turning on her heel and rushing off. 'You're welcome.' Cate mumbled as she headed on to Kelly.

Opening the door Cate walked in finding Julie sat up on Kelly's bed talking with her quietly about the last few hours. Kelly already looked so much better, her eyes were both open and although one still looked terrible at least the swelling had gone and the eye was open. Julie moved down from the bed taking a seat instead allowing Cate to get to her sister.

'You look much better.' Julie noted as Cate passed her, Cate smiled to Julie as she sat on Kelly's bed. 'I think I'll go and get some coffee, you want?' Julie asked Cate who nodded; Julie made her exit leaving the sisters alone.

'Hi.' Kelly simply said taking her sister's hand.

'Hi.' Cate responded.

'You look tired, long day?' Kelly asked Cate couldn't help but laugh a little before tears started to silently fall. 'Hey, come here.' Kelly held her arms open as Cate moved slightly gently laying down into her sister's embrace. Kelly held her sister tightly, soothingly rubbing her back. 'It's all over now.' Kelly said after several minute's silence.

'It really isn't.' Cate spoke sitting up again wiping her face as she did. Kelly looked to her confused.

'What do you mean. West is under arrest as is Bobby.'

'Who is also here and just been rushed into surgery, with my consent as well.' Cate explained looking to the window in Kelly's room. Kelly was silent as she processed this information. 'I thought Julie would have told you.'

'She probably thought it was best coming from you.'

'And was it?'

'How bad is it?' Kelly asked reaching to her sister her fingertips resting against Cate's thigh.

'I don't know, I didn't even ask just signed the papers and came here.' Cate explained as she stood up and walked across to the window just as Jill and Kris walked into the room. Cate turned to acknowledge them as they walked in.

'Hi.' Jill quietly said as she walked up to Kelly gently hugging her.

'Are you alright?' Kelly asked looking at the bruises, cuts and scrapes Jill was now sporting across her hands, arms and face.

'I'm fine, just about. I could do with a hot bath and a good nights sleep though.' Jill smiled weakly trying to lift the atmosphere in the room. Kris looked across to Cate who had turned back to looking out the window again.

'Kris, you ok?' Kris turned to Kelly realising she was being spoken to.

'There was another twist to this case.' Jill explained as Kris looked around and shifted her feet uncomfortably then wrapping her arms around her waist. Kelly looked to the Munroe sisters for an explanation. 'David.' Jill said quietly.

'What about him?' Kelly asked.

'His real name was David West.' Kris explained surprised at herself that she could speak his name without breaking down. Kelly looked to Kris stunned.

'West, you mean he was…'

'West's younger brother, yeah, he was a set-up Kel. West had his younger brother pursue Kris to accomplish exactly what he did.' Jill explained for her sister.

'How did you figure it out?' Kelly asked at this moment Cate turned around leaning back and propping herself on the window ledge as all was explained by the Munroe's.

'I over heard him as we went in to rescue Cate from who we thought was just Bobby and West. Bobby and West had gone off after the rest of the team leaving Cate with David alone.' Kris explained. Kelly looked over to her sister, Cate caught the surprised yet confused look Kelly gave her, the look that asked why she hadn't told her this earlier. Cate ran her finger down the side of her cheek along the cut that David had caused by hitting her with his gun. 'They fought but David got the upper hand and gun to Cate's head. I came in and didn't have a choice it was either David or Cate.' Jill put her arm around Kris's shoulders pulling Kris into her.

'You did the right thing Kiddo.' Jill said as she gently kissed the side of Kris' head. Kris nodded as she leaned into her sister.

'What's the news on Bobby?' Jill asked looking across Kris to Cate, folding her arms across her chest Cate shook her head.

"I don't know, he's been taken up to surgery.' Cate explained.

'He's here?' Kris asked stepping away from Jill, Cate nodded in response.

'The police shot him Kris, this is the nearest hospital to where we were.' Jill explained calmly.

'There operating on him upstairs.' Kris stated more than asked, Cate could hear the anger in her friend's tone.

'Yeah.' Cate answered not offering any more on the subject as she stood up and walked to the room door. 'Think I'll go and get some air.' Cate told them as she walked out.

'What's going on between you two?' Kelly asked knowing there was a lot being unsaid between the pair of them.

'Nothing, nothing you need to worry about.'

'So something?' Jill joined in.

'No nothing.' Kris lied still looking at the closed door.

Cate walked out to the fresh air of the night that had now fallen. The rain had stopped and had left fresh crisp air. Cate breathed in deeply as she walked out to the small green quad of grass ahead of her.

'You're getting as bad as me hiding in the shadows like that.' Cate said once she had herself together.

'Just watching your back is all.' Julie said stepping forward from where she had been standing leaning against a wall. 'How you doing?' Cate laughed a little at the question.

'Well I've been better, that's for sure.' Cate grinned to Julie. 'Things are kind of a mess and I'm not really sure what to do about it.'

'Don't do anything.' Julie answered simply, Cate turned to her. 'I mean it Cate, don't do anything, and let others take care of everything for a change.' Cate was about to respond when they were interrupted.

'Ms Fox.' A female voice called out. Cate turned to see a nurse stood at the edge of the quad, looking to Julie sighed and shook her head.

'Let others take care of it huh?' Cate smiled as she walked towards the nurse, meeting her they walked back into the hospital. 'What's going on?' Cate asked the nurse as they walked back into the building again.

'Dr. Stein would like to speak with you about your brother.' The nurse explained as she led Cate through corridor after corridor. Reaching an office the nurse stopped, knocked on the door and opened it for Cate to enter in. Dr. Stein was sat on the front edge of his desk, as Cate entered his office he stood. The doctor was taller than Cate by a fair few inches, he was well tanned, obviously just back from somewhere hot and tropical, his dark hair was flicked with silver strands and his blue eyes were bright as he held out his hand to Cate.

'Ms Fox, thank you for coming.'

'I didn't realise I had a choice.' Cate quipped.

'I'd like to talk to you about your brother.' Dr Stein began; Cate took a seat opposite the doctor as he spoke.

'How did the operation go?'

'Very well, however although he is strong and survived not just the shooting but also the surgery we are yet to discover how he will be when he wakes.'

'What do you mean?' Cate asked confused.

'Your brother was shot three times in the back. One bullet was stuck in his ribcage, another to his right shoulder but the third bullet was stuck by his spine.'

'Will he be paralysed?' Cate asked straight to the point.

'We don't know, although there was a lot of damage within the area around his spine we won't know anything until the swelling has gone down considerably. What ever the outcome Robert will need to recuperate, he'll have to have rehabilitation therapy.'

'And why are you talking to me about this, you do know what he has done in the last few days?' Cate asked scowling at the doctor; she started to wonder if he was insane to be thinking she would care for Bobby, what kind of Good Samaritan was he?

'No I wasn't thinking that, it's Robert's health insurance.'

'What about it?'

'He doesn't have any.'

'Well he's an escaped convict; the legal system will cover it.'

'No they won't.'

'Excuse me?'

'They won't cover it because Robert isn't an escaped convict, he was released from prison.' The office fell silent, Cate was dumbfounded as Dr. Stein handed her a file. 'The paper work is all in there.' Cate flicked through the papers before slapping the file shut again cursing under her breath. 'Robert is going to need a lot of help and some of it will be covered…'

'He's going back to jail soon, they can cover it.' Cate stated her eyes dark and angry as she went to stand up to leave when the doctor stopped her.

'Ms Fox, some of his rehabilitation will be covered but Robert will need specialist care, he won't get that with…'

'What do you want from me?' Cate shouted at the doctor. 'He's tried to kill my sister and me this last week, you want me and my family to cover his costs?'

'Can your brother's help?' Cate laughed as she walked a small circle away from the doctor looking at the abstract painting on the wall.

'My eldest brother has a young family; his daughter is ten and his son two. My sister-in-law is a stay at home mom and Danny runs the family business, his money is needed for his family. My younger brother works for me running my bar in Nashville. I know how much he earns and no he won't be helping Bobby out any time soon, he wouldn't be able to afford to.' Cate explained her family's situation. 'That leaves me.' Cate said more to herself than the good doctor.

'I know this is difficult and a lot to ask but it could mean what kind of quality of life your brother will have.' Doctor Stein explained which Cate snorted at. 'He deserves to pay for the wrongs he has done for his crimes but should he be forced to pay for those crimes as an invalid for the rest of his life?' Cate thought for a moment, straight away she thought her brother, using the term loosely, deserved everything that was coming to him then she saw the photograph of the doctor with his family, picking it up Cate looked at the image seeing the closeness of the people, the generations in the picture. The parents sat in the front with the young grandchildren in their laps and the older children all stood around.

'Do you have the paper work?' Cate asked as she set the framed picture back in its place again.

'Right here.' Doctor Stein said stretching across his desk picking up a folder. Cate held her hand out for it.

'I'll look these over and think about it, that's the best I can offer you right now. Please don't ask my brothers, if any of us is to do this it will be me.' With that Cate left the doctor's office heading back to Kelly's room with the file in her hand by her side. Walking in to Kelly's room Cate found it quiet and empty of people apart from her sister who seemed to be sleeping. Cate not wanting to disturb her sat on the small sofa at the end of Kelly's private room and placed the folder down on to the coffee table in front of her.

'What's that?' Kelly asked as she stirred.

'Nothing, it's nothing.' Cate replied now realising just how tired she really was. 'Where is everybody?'

'They went to the canteen, try and find something decent to eat.' Kelly explained their friend's absence as she sat up a little in her bed. 'What did the doctor say about Bobby?' Cate leaned back into the sofa resting her head sighing deeply as she answered.

'One of the bullets was stuck dangerously close to Bobby's spine, it may have done some damage, they're not sure they have to wait for the swelling to go down.'

'But the bullet didn't hit the spine itself?' Kelly asked.

'I don't think so but there's obviously a lot of trauma in the area from what the doctor was telling me.' Cate said as she sat forward looking down at the file.

'What's in the file?' Kelly asked. 'You've already sorted all of my insurance papers so…'

'They're Bobby's.' Cate said.

'Bobby's?' Kelly echoed confused.

'Firstly Bobby didn't escape, he was released from prison thanks to West's brilliant lawyer and so secondly Bobby has no health insurance.'

'But he's going back to jail so…'

'The doctor informs me that he won't get the kind of treatment he should when he's locked up.'

'They get better healthcare in prison than we do out of prison.' Kelly quipped shaking her head knowing where this was leading. 'So the doctor is asking for you or one of your brothers to pay?'

'But it won't be Danny or Scotty who'll pay, neither one can afford to.'

'Cate you can't pay for it.' Kelly said in shock at the thought her sister would seriously consider it.

'Can't I?' Cate replied looking across to her sister. The pair fell silent for a moment in their own thoughts.

'Do you really want to do this?'

'I don't know that I have a choice or could live with myself if I didn't.' Cate explained as she stood and walked over to her sister's bedside. Kelly sat forward placing her hand on her sister's shoulder as Cate stood with her back to the side of Kelly's bed. 'I just don't know what to do.' Cate sighed.

'Maybe you should sleep on it.' Kelly suggested as she laid back again her hand covering her ribs, soar from sitting up for too long. Cate turned to her sister concerned seeing Kelly's hand over her ribs. Kelly shook her head. 'I'm alright, just over did it a little is all.' Kelly offered a small smile.

'And the doctor wants me to help Bobby.' Cate said angrily as she indicated to Kelly and the discomfort she was in.

'I'll heal Cate and be home soon.'

'So I should sign papers and arrange for payments of his medical bills?' Cate asked a little taken aback.

'That's not what I'm saying Cate.' Kelly defended trying to stop a fight before it even started. Cate backed off and headed back to the sofa as their friends entered back into the room.

'What's going on?' Jill asked picking up on the tension straight away.

'Nothing Jill.' Kelly lied. 'I'm just trying to get my sister to go home to bed.'

'Being stubborn?' Jill smiled turning to Cate.

'Something like that yeah.' Cate replied picking up the file on the coffee table.

'Come on we'll make sure you get home.' Julie said pulling Cate up from the sofa.

'You going to be ok?' Cate asked as she went to say her goodbyes for the evening to Kelly.

'I'm fine; we'll talk in the morning.' Kelly smiled reassuringly as she ran her hand down the side of Cate's face to her neck. 'What's this?' Kelly asked as found a thin red mark running round side of Cate's neck. Cate felt where Kelly's hand was finding for the first time that her necklace was missing.

'Damn it.' Cate sighed with frustration standing stepping back a little from Kelly's bedside.

'What is it?' Julie asked.

'He pulled it off of you.' Kelly said to Cate looking to her sadly.

'Pulled off what?' Kris asked.

'My St. Christopher, the one Kelly gave me. Great, just great.'

'I'll get you another one.' Kelly smiled.

'Thanks but it's not the same.' Cate sighed; she'd had enough that just felt like the last straw. 'I'll see you in the morning.' Cate said tiredly as she left the room.

'Don't worry Kelly; we'll take care of her.' Julie said as she left the room after Cate waving back to Kelly taking Kris with her as she left.

'Is that all that's going on?' Jill asked turning to Kelly. Kelly looked up to Jill, never be fooled by Jill Munroe she's definitely not a dumb blonde.

'No there's a lot more going on but Jill I…' Jill stopped Kelly from carrying on.

'It's alright you don't need to tell me, I think there's more going on with Kris too, something's happened and I'm not sure what yet.'

'Did somebody call Cate's brothers?'

'Charlie phoned them a while ago, they're all aware of what's been going on.' Jill explained sighing heavily as she rubbed her lower back.

'Go home to bed Jill before you fall down, we'll talk more tomorrow.' Kelly smiled to her friend who looked ready to drop from exhaustion. Jill nodded with a smile saying their goodnight's Jill left the room and headed on after her sister and friends. Jill walked outside of the hospital finding Kris waiting for her.

'Julie's taken Cate home and is then heading home herself, said she'd see us in the morning.' Kris explained their friend's absence. Jill nodded as they walked to their car. 'Is Kelly alright?' Kris asked as they slowly walked to the Cobra.

'Yeah she's just obviously worried about Cate, I'm sure everything will be fine. Kris has anything else happened?' Jill asked as they reached the car getting in.

'Anything else?' Kris asked her mind running wild with thoughts that Jill must know what happened after she shot David; she must know that she hit Cate.

'Yeah, anything about David you need to talk about, you just seem distracted and distant. I understand why of course but I just wondered if there was anything else?' Kris was quiet for moment thinking how best to answer.

'No Jill, there's nothing else I'm just processing it all and just tired, so tired.' Jill looked across to her little sister in the passenger seat next to her. Reaching her hand out to Kris Jill ran the back of her hand down the side of Kris's face.

'Let's get home kiddo.' Jill started the car and pulled out of the car park, Kris took in a deep breath and released it slowly in relief that Jill hadn't pressed any further, she was obviously too tired to go any further into the conversation herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Cate sat on her bed with Bobby's insurance papers in her lap, reading through them all. After ten minutes of studying them all Cate shut the file, opened the drawer of her nightstand and put the file away for the night. Breathing in deeply Cate sat still for a moment centring herself before she got up and headed into her kitchen. Pulling down a bottle and a glass Cate poured herself a drink. A habit she didn't want to fall back to but one she knew would help her through at least the rest of the night. Pouring the still dark liquid in to the glass Cate picked it up and headed out to her back garden. The night air was still and clean it was as if the rain had washed away everything bad in the air. Pulling the cover off of her swing seat Cate sat down putting her drink on the table in front of her, she sat in silence just listening to the world carrying on around her as if nothing had happened that day. She heard the door, knew they were walking through the house, trying to find her but not calling out for her. Their footfalls were gentle as they came out to the patio.

'I wondered how long it would be before y'all got here.' Cate said to her brother's without looking to them her eyes still on the untouched drink ahead of her.

'We hopped the first flight here.' Danny said as he walked towards her, seeing the glass on the table he stopped and pointed to it. 'What's this?'

'That would be a drink, my drink to be exact.' Cate answered honestly. Danny picked up the drink, he knew from its stillness that it wasn't soda; he didn't need to smell it to know it was something much stronger.

'Don't turn to that.' Danny said as he tossed the liquid onto the grass, Cate smirked to herself at his actions. 'You don't need that.' Scotty stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to his older sister.

'How you doing sis?' He asked looking her over.

'I've had better times.' Cate half smiled as she leaned into him, Scotty wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

'What happened Cate?' Danny asked leaning against the patio table. Cate looked up to her older brother with sorrowful eyes.

'Let's go in the house and talk, I'll explain everything.' Danny nodded as Cate and Scotty got up from the swing seat they all headed in to the house. Once all seated Cate began to explain everything that had happened from the time she had left to go after West up to her fight with Bobby and him ending up in hospital.

'Kelly's ok?' Danny asked breathing in deeply as he took in everything he was told.

'She's getting better everyday, it'll take a little time but she'll be ok.'

'And Kris?' Scotty asked his eyes lowered to the floor as he asked.

'She's hurting buddy.' Cate said smiling slightly at her baby brother, she knew how much he cared for Kris; he'd never stopped caring for her. 'Kris has gone through more than any one should in a lifetime let alone in the space of a few days.'

'But she took it out on you.' Danny stated.

'She's just angry Dan, she doesn't mean any of it.' Cate defended her friend hoping she was right in her defence.

'She didn't mean hitting you?' Danny countered with a look of disbelief.

'I don't think she did no. Danny I can't possibly be angry with Kris right now.'

'Just with Bobby.' Scotty quietly said sat beside Cate who turned placing a hand on his knee.

'The doctor's say he's going to be ok?' Danny asked anger and disappointment dripping from every word.

'They're waiting for the swelling to go down around his spine but he'll live.' The two brothers each nodded to this.

'He'll go back to jail?' Scotty asked.

'Yeah he will and for a lot longer as well I should imagine.' Cate explained.

'Will you have to give evidence against him?' Danny asked. Cate sat back not having even thought about the trial.

'I don't know Danny probably.'

'You and Kelly, you both have to, Bobby has to pay he has to learn.' Danny said angrily as he stood up and paced about the lounge. Cate and Scotty both watched their older brother assuming his role as the head of the family. Cate got up from the sofa standing in front of Danny as he paced. Cate looked deeply into his eyes sympathetically. 'He almost killed you and Kelly.'

'I'm so sorry Danny.' Danny stopped in his tracks and looked to her shocked before pulling her into him hugging her tightly, Scotty got up from the sofa stood behind Cate putting his arms around his siblings after a few moments Scotty spoke up.

'When does this start getting weird?' Cate was the first to start laughing followed by Danny and the Scotty before they each fell down laughing to floor. It was Cate's laughter that soon turned to tears all the pent up emotions from the last few weeks, months even, with her brothers with her the floodgates came crashing open. Danny swept in behind Cate as they all were still on the floor. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her back against his chest as he sat back against the armchair for support. Scotty shifted forward taking Cate's hand that she held tightly. After a little while she settled down again.

'I'm sorry you guys.' Cate eventually said.

'For what?' Scotty asked sitting back against the couch.

'For all of this, causing the split between you and your brother all of it.' Cate explained. Danny pushed Cate up as he held onto her upper arms looking her straight in the eyes.

'Now you listen to me, Bobby did this not you, Bobby and the dumb ass people he got involved with. You hear me? This is and never was your fault.' Danny told her sternly.

'Cate, Bobby was lost to us so long ago, he distanced himself from us and none of us knew how to bring him back.' Scotty explained placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

'Was it about the time I joined your family?' Cate asked smiling to her little brother, she appreciated what he and Danny were trying to do but Bobby's words still rang in her ears.

'No it wasn't.' Danny admitted. Both Cate and Scotty turned to him. 'It wasn't guys Bobby started pulling away a long time ago mama always said it was middle child syndrome.'

'He's taken it a little far don't you think?' Scotty quipped.

'Yeah, just a little.' Danny agreed as he looked down to Cate who had leaned back down into Danny again.

'So what do we do next?' Scotty asked. Danny pressed his finger to his lips quietening his younger brother as saw that Cate had finally drifted to sleep.

The following morning Cate woke to the smells of good 'ole country cooking happening in her kitchen as she rolled on to her back her elbow connected with something, well someone as the object cried out in pain.

'Ow!' Scotty mumbled. Cate looked over to find her younger brother who had obviously fallen asleep on the bed whilst watching over her.

'Sorry buddy.' Cate smiled giggling slightly.

'Hey you two come on breakfast is up!' Danny shouted from the kitchen. Scotty rushed to try and get up before his sister but got caught up in the blanket that was covering him, the shove from Cate that sent him to the floor didn't help matters much either.

'Hey!' Scotty called out as he began to laugh. Cate just smirked and laughed as she walked through to her kitchen bar and took a seat where Danny had set up a plateful for her and Scotty and himself.

'Morning, sleep ok?' Danny asked as he poured juice for them all.

'Better than I have in a while.' Cate admitted as she tucked into the bacon and pancakes.

'What's the plan for today then?' Scotty asked once he finally made it to the bar.

'Well, I have to go and see Kelly and tie a few things up at the hospital and office, other than that nothing.' Cate said taking another large mouthful of food.

'Well we're coming with you to the hospital.' Danny announced.

'I thought you might.' Cate smirked to Danny. 'Kelly will be pleased to see you both.'

'Bobby's doctor can update me as well.' Danny added as he drank his orange juice.

'You sure you want to talk to him?' Scotty asked.

'I'm just going to talk to his doctor Scott, I don't need to see him.' Danny sneered thinking of his middle brother.

'Do you think Kris will be at the hospital today?' Scotty asked as he pushed his food around on his plate.

'I should imagine so, but just remember what she's been through ok. She might not seem so happy to see you as she normally would.' Cate warned her baby brother rubbing her hand across the back of his shoulders. Scotty nodded understanding. 'Ok I'm going to jump into the shower.' Cate said as she excused herself from the kitchen.

* * *

Jill stepped down on to the sand the cool grains slipping around her feet. Kris wasn't in her room when Jill got up and she wasn't in the house, when Jill looked out onto the decking she saw by the water front her younger sister sat down watching the waves roll in and away.

'Morning.' Jill softly greeted as she sat beside Kris. Kris turned to look to Jill with a small smile.

'Morning.' Kris returned then looked back out to the ocean.

'The morning air here is so fresh and crisp at this time of year.' Jill said of the summer morning air. 'How you doing this morning?'

'I messed up Jill.' Kris began.

'You messed up, what are you talking about Kris?' Jill moved round to face her sister as she spoke.

'At the cabin with Cate and David, I messed up.'

'Kris honey, I don't understand. You saved Cate's life how could you have messed up?'

'I took too long to decide what to do then when I did decide I…' Kris broke off she thought she had the strength to tell her sister the next part but it all seemed to slip away. Jill reached out to her sister stroking back the strands of her hair that covered her face.

'Kris please.' Jill looked pleadingly into Kris's eyes urging her to go on.

'I lashed out at Cate.' Kris said looking away from Jill ashamed.

'You lashed out at Cate, in what way?'

'I hit her; I went to be by David's side after I had shot him and Cate tried to stop me. I don't know why I did it or how it happened I just…. Jill what's wrong with me?' Kris cried throwing herself into her big sister's arms. Jill held Kris tightly cradling her.

'Are you truly angry with Cate Kris, tell me honestly.' Jill asked lifting her sister's head so she could look in her eyes. Kris looked to Jill then down to her hands and back again.

'I was but not when I heard what David was really like, he was as twisted as his brother. Even the things he said to me as he died I couldn't really believe, part of me wanted to that part that still loves him or the version of him he made up at least.' Kris looked to Jill who understood only too well. 'Do you think Cate will forgive me?'

'Kris, of course she will, you know Cate.'

'Not as well as I used to.'

'Kris…'

'It's true Jill; we're so distant now. You two barely talk or see each other at all and you seem to know her better than I do. Why is that?'

'I don't know Kris, Cate and I we just; we've had our moments you know. You remember how I reacted when you were shot, how I took it out on her. Like every relationship we just work at it, I speak to Cate a little more than you think, except when she's off fighting her own little war and I can't track her down.'

'Like with the racing school?'

'Exactly, normally I don't have a problem tracking her down or Cate calls me.' Jill explained, Kris was a little taken aback she hadn't realised how much her sister and best friend stayed in touch. 'You are all on so many cases flying off to who knows where and in to what kind of danger none of us know, we need a support system those of us who don't do that any more. It's scary being the ones who stay behind you know.' Jill explained. 'You should talk with Cate get it all out in the open. Come on let's get ready and we can meet her at the hospital, spend some time with Kel too.' Jill stood up holding her hands out for Kris who hesitated at first then took them.

'Cate would have every right to kick me out.'

'Maybe but she won't, I promise you she won't.' Jill smiled as she put her arm around Kris as they headed back up to the beach house.

* * *

Kelly slowly got herself back into her hospital bed, as pleased as she was that she was now allowed to get herself up and to the bathroom and changed into much more comfortable and stylish bed clothes, Kelly welcomed the day when it wouldn't hurt so much to begin taking one step. As she settled down on her bed the door to her room opened, she recognised the voices that were arguing as they came in.

'Now don't you make me knock your heads together.' Kelly smiled as Cate and her brothers stumbled in. Danny made his way to Kelly first.

'Sorry Kelly but trying to keep these two in line is never easy.' Danny shook his head as he smiled to Kelly gently hugging her. 'How are you?' Danny asked taking a seat as Scotty took his brothers place hugging Kelly.

'Feeling better each day.' Kelly smiled as Scotty hugged her. 'How are you two?' The brothers turned to one another and shrugged before Danny spoke.

'We're as can be expected I suppose, trying to talk some sense in to our sister here.' Danny smirked pointing to Cate over his shoulder with his thumb.

'We all try to do that.' Kelly smiled resting her hand on her sister's back as Cate sat beside her on her bed. 'Get any sleep last night?' Kelly asked her.

'Yeah I did eventually.' Cate nodded. 'Better than I have in a while thanks to these two.' Cate motioned to her brothers. As Danny was about to say something the door to Kelly's room opened Jill and Kris walked in. Jill was as bouncy as she could be especially when she saw the two brothers sat in Kelly's room. Kelly and Cate both noticed to look on Kris's face when she saw Scotty as he got up to hug her hello. The two sisters looked to one another on the sly smirking. By the look on Kris's face some feelings were still there for Scotty but then the two sisters knew that all along.

'Well as you two are here I'm going to go an talk with Kel's doctor and see how much longer you have to stay here.' Cate said as she stood up looking back down to Kel. 'Call Charlie and I'll be back, y'all visit.' Cate ordered as she looked around at everyone in the room. 'I'll be back in a few.' Cate picked up her bag as she left the room, unbeknownst to her brothers the bag contained Bobby's insurance papers. Leaving the room Cate started to make her way towards Bobby's doctor's office. Arriving at the office she knocked on his door hearing him call out that she could go in Cate entered the room. Doctor Stein sat behind his desk working through piles of paperwork.

'Doctor Stein?' Cate spoke as she stood in front of his desk. The doctor looked up from his paperwork and was surprised to see Cate stood there Bobby's file now in her hands.

'Ms Fox, good morning.' Doctor Stein smiled indicating to the seat beside Cate for her to take a seat, which she did. 'Have you come to a decision?'

'It's why I'm here and before my older brother comes to see you. Look I'll sign his papers and organise payment for Bobby's treatment but it comes with conditions.' Cate said before Doctor Stein could interrupt her with his happy thanks. 'My brothers never find out about this, none of them. Especially Bobby, if he finds out I'm paying for his care that will be the end of it all, he'll see to that. All paperwork surrounding these payments come directly to me and only me or my lawyer, apart from my sister he's the only other person who will know about this. Should my brother's find out about any of this the payments end and Bobby will have to fend for himself.' Cate finished. Doctor Stein sat quietly as he listened to Cate nodding.

'That all seems fair Ms. Fox, and the payments and paperwork are confidential, no one else will know about this that doesn't have the clearance to do so.' Doctor Stein explains.

'Fine. Do you have a pen?' Cate asked Doctor Stein handed her his pen. Placing the file on his desk and opening it Cate signed the papers, closed the file again and handed it all to the doctor. 'My two other brothers are here today, Danny our eldest brother wants to speak with you about Bobby, this doesn't get discussed.' Cate said sternly as she stood up and left the room. Standing outside the doctor's office Cate breathed deeply before moving on back to her family. On her way back as promised she stopped in with Kelly's doctor to find out when she could go home to be slightly disappointed.

'At least another week huh?' Cate turned to the voice that spoke to her. Marcus stood beside the coffee machine as he filled a second cup.

'Yeah at least, I was hoping they'd let Kel come home sooner.'

'Her body has been put through a lot Cate, you should count yourself lucky you're not in here with her.' Marcus explained as he stirred the coffee. 'I didn't mean that as it sounded, what I meant was that with everything you've been through yourself you're lucky you didn't end up here too.' Marcus said sipping his drink then grimacing. 'Hospital machine coffee.'

'Lethal and should not be drunk.' Cate smiled to her friend.

'How are you doing?' Marcus asked as they took seats just outside Kelly's room.

'I think I hurt and ache just about everywhere.' Cate half laughed.

'How's Bobby?' Marcus asked looking into his coffee cup.

'He's alive, the rest well, who knows.' Cate said leaning back in her seat. 'Is Julie ok?'

'Yeah she's fine, resilient that one.' Marcus smiled shaking his head as he thought about his wife. 'Are we ok?' Marcus asked.

'I think we always have been.' Cate smiled as she stood up and headed back into Kelly's room, smiling Marcus followed after her.

'So what's the news?' Jill asked Cate as she sat again on Kelly's bed.

'Kel's stuck here for at least a week. Sorry Kel.' Cate smiled warmly to her sister.

'Well, it gets me out of a lot of paperwork.' Kelly cheerily said.

'I'd rather find other ways to do that.' Julie commented as Marcus sat on the arm of the couch beside her.

'So what next?' Kelly asked.

'What do you mean Kel?' Jill asked from her seat beside Danny.

'Well West is locked up, Bobby is here and I'm afraid going back to prison for possibly a long time.' Kelly looked to Cate and her brothers as she spoke.

'Well there's plenty of paperwork to do back at the office.' Julie piped up with a devilish grin.

'Which reminds me I forgot to call Charlie.' Cate said was she realised.

'We'll have statements to give as well.' Kris spoke up from her seat next to Scotty. The door opened again as a stranger walked into the room.

'Excuse me everyone I'm detective Robison.' An older man said as he walked to the centre of the room where everyone could see him.

'How can we help you detective?' Jill asked getting a bad vibe of what might come next.

'I have some news for you that I don't think you're going to like.' All heads turned to the detective.

'He didn't get away from you again, tell me he didn't.' Cate said standing up from Kelly's bedside. The detective looked to his shoes.

'He didn't get away no but he was bailed out and it looks like the officer who arrested him may not have read him his full rights.' The room fell silent, a pin dropped in the room would have been deafening. 'I came to make you aware. He's being watched 24-7, he won't come anywhere near you.'

'You can guarantee that?' Jill asked now also on her feet her hand on her sister's shoulder. The detective again looked to his shoes as Marcus and Danny rose to their feet.

'Thank you for coming detective and letting us know now if you'll excuse us I think you'll agree that this room is a little full.' Marcus explained showing the detective the door. Detective Robinson nodded offering his apologies and left.

'Cate?' Kelly called out to her sister, reaching out for her. 'Cate.' Kelly called again this time Cate turned to her. 'Please don't.' Kelly said to her sister knowing exactly what she would do next. Cate looked to her sister and forced a smile.

'I'm going to get some air.' Cate said quietly as she headed out of the room. Kris looked to Jill who met her gaze then nodded towards the door. Kris got up and followed after her.

'You sure that's a good idea?' Julie asked Jill as the door shut after Kris.

'More than you know.' Jill said still looking at the closed door.

Cate stood out on the quad outside the hospital trying to contain her anger but was in fact seething when Kris arrived.

'There's enough for him to be arrested Cate.' Kris said as she stood beside her friend.

'Not now Kris.' Cate said in a low angry tone, Kris knew she should have walked away then but didn't.

'How can they make such a stupid mistake, what is wrong with the cops here?' Cate yelled to Kris. Kris let her friend vent her frustration then hurried to catch up with her as Cate began to storm off.

'Cate where are you going? Stop. Stop!' Kris yelled standing in front of Cate holding her hands out in front of her to stop her. Cate stopped and looked to Kris expectantly.

'What Kris, what!' Cate demanded. Kris looked to her friend suddenly nervous of her friend's anger as she began to step aside. Cate started to move on when Kris found her courage again and stood in Cate's way again causing Cate to collide with her.

'Stop Cate.' Kris sternly said.

'Or what you'll hit me again?' Cate demanded allowing her mouth to carry on without her brain and common sense stopping it.

'If it comes to it sure.' Kris came back with slightly hurt by Cate's retort.

'I'd like to see you try.' Cate taunted not sure why her mouth was still shooting off at Kris.

'I knocked you to the floor once Fox, I'll do it again.' Kris came back with. Cate opened her mouth to argue or speak again but no words came out, she was at a loss for words as she looked to Kris who was obviously the same. Cate stood just looking to Kris and began to laugh, it started at the back of her throat and became more and more of a raucous laughter, which Kris found herself doing also. After a while the pair sat down on one of the benches on the quad their laughter petering out.

'I'm so sorry Cate, I put a lot of blame on you and you really didn't deserve it.'

'But I understood it Kris.' Cate said looking out to the horizon as they finally spoke.

'That's beside the point.' Kris said shaking off Cate's comment.

'Is it?'

'How can you be so dismissive of my actions Cate, I kick you out of my hospital room after we both survive a car crash, which I blamed you for, then I punch you in the face after I kill the man who wanted us all dead and you still look out for me, having that cop watch my back whilst you go after Bobby and the others.'

'Ranger.'

'What?'

'He was a ranger.' Cate corrected. Kris turned and looked at Cate for a moment. 'Well he was. Look Kris, I'm pretty sure I'm always going to have your back no matter what.'

'That looks like it hurts.' Kris pointed to the cut on Cate's cheek from where David had hit her.

'Like hell, hurts like hell. But hey, I've had worse and been through worse.'

'This week especially.' Kris said looking down to her hands.

'These last few months.' Cate quipped again not being able to stop her mouth before it opened and spoke. Kris turned back to Cate quizzically.

'What haven't you been telling me, I know there's something you've been holding back from me?' Cate turned and looked to Kris, it was now or never to tell Kris everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Kris stood a small distance away from Cate who still sat on the bench. She had finished telling Kris everything, everything she had been holding back from telling her. Kris had listened without interrupting once, once Cate had finished she stood and took a few paces away from where they were seated her back to Cate. Kris wasn't sure what to say next, everything Cate had told her suddenly made all of Cate's recent activities make sense. Hounding after West, not talking to any of them about it and shutting them all out.

'Part of me is angry with you, you know.' Kris started still with her back to Cate.

'I imagine you would be.' Cate calmly said as she looked up to Kris.

'Why didn't you tell me, as soon as you knew?' Kris asked turning on her heel to face Cate a look of hurt confusion on her face. 'I would have helped you.'

'And that's why I didn't tell you. This was my issue to deal with and I had a few others with West that were unresolved.' Cate explained sitting back on the bench her legs stretched out in front of her. Kris shook her head as she took her seat next to Cate again. 'Any way the kind of stuff I was doing to get West's location, you would not have wanted to be a part of.'

'I'm not as sweet and light as you think I am Cate, I have just as dark a streak as you do.'

'But you don't allow it to control your actions as easily as I do mine.'

'You did notice me hitting you the other day right?' Kris asked.

'Yeah Kris I noticed.' Cate smirked 'But how many times have you hung a guy upside down from the roof of a building, or beat the hell out of a bunch of guys until they gave you the info you wanted, pushed a gun into a guys mouth scaring the information out of him.' Kris looked to Cate for a moment before looking away. 'Pretty shameful right, hard to look at yourself afterwards really, especially when you know that the guy whose mouth you pushed your gun into was probably no more than eighteen, just a kid.' Cate looked to Kris whose eyes met hers. 'I don't think you could stomach doing that and to be honest it's not a side of me that I really like, or want people to see. I hope you guys never have to see that side of me.'

'Don't you remember the way you acted when we first met, when Kelly was kidnapped?' Kris reminded Cate. 'You slammed that guys head into the table twice before kicking his chair out from under him.' Cate remembered she smirked slightly at the thought of it.

'That's pretty tame in comparison Kris, trust me.' Cate smiled as she stood up and stretched her legs and back.

'Are the doctors certain, I mean is there really nothing they can do?' Kris asked, Cate turned to her friend she heard the tone in her voice and then saw the look she was hoping she wouldn't see in her eyes. Stepping in front of Kris Cate knelt down in front of her placing her hands on top of Kris's.

'There really isn't Kris and I'm coming to terms with it. If I want to have kids at any point I'll look to adoption or something but right now, kids are not in future plan any way not with the life I'm currently leading. This isn't your fault Kris before you start to even contemplate blaming yourself, which I know you're doing right now. I can see it in your eyes.' Cate smiled to her friend as she looked up to meet her eyes. 'So stop it. We got the guy who caused everything.'

'Only for him to probably get away with it all again.' Kris said angrily.

'Yeah well they have enough to get him with.' Cate smiled reassuringly.

'You're suddenly calm about it.' Kris said uncertain of her friends comment.

'Sometimes just to vent and then talk makes things a little better. Like my sister keeps telling me I just need to have a little faith.' Cate said as rain began to fall again. 'Let's head back in before this all really comes down.' Cate suggested as she stood up, Kris nodded as she stood, the two friends rushed back to the shelter of the hospital before the rain came down any harder.

* * *

Across town in a swanky hotel West stretched out across the couch he was lounging on.

'You'd think they would teach those rookie cops a little better when it comes to the important things as reading out your rights when you are arrested.' West laughed to his bodyguard who only smirked and nodded. The phone began to ring disturbing West's laughter. 'Answer that will you.' West ordered un-amused that his merriment has been disrupted. His bodyguard picked up the receiver answering the call, after a few moments he replaced the receiver back on to the cradle ending the call. 'Well?' West demanded.

'Your car is waiting for you downstairs sir to take you to your meeting with your lawyer.' The bodyguard answered flatly, he wasn't afraid of this man, he was twice the size of him and could snap him like a twig if he wished but West was paying him a lot of money so killing him wasn't the best plan right now. West nodded as he got up from the couch he walked to the desk in the room and picked up the jacket to the suit he was wearing, putting on his jacket he checked himself in the long mirror in the room then headed for the door.

'Well come on then, let's go.' West ordered motioning towards the door for the bodyguard to open it for him. 'Let's move Stefan, I don't have all day.' Stefan took hold of the door handle and pulled open the door for West who walked out and waited for Stefan to take the lead after all Stefan was his bodyguard.

The two men headed down to the underground parking lot of the hotel where a long sleek black limousine was waiting for West. Stefan opened the door for him to get into the car shutting the door after West once he had got in. With West now on board the car moved off.

'Wait what about my bodyguard?' West called out to the driver.

'You won't be needing him for this meeting.' A woman's voice said from the far darkened corner of the other end of the stretched limo.

'Who…?' West began when she sat forward to switch on the interior light.

'Don't say you have forgotten me all ready my love.' Evelyn Prince said as she smiled wickedly to her husband. West looked with shock to seeing his wife sat in front him, in a panic he rushed to the doors trying to open them to jump out. 'No use my dear, they're all locked.' Evelyn said sitting back again crossing her legs completely in control. West then noticed the two men sat to the side of Evelyn each in dark suits not looking at him, not looking at any one. Then West noticed the seats he was sat were covered. 'You've been causing a lot of trouble Michael and I hear you got David killed as well you foolish man, you never did know how to play the game properly.' Evelyn said smoothly, West watched as her leather gloved hand raised to the divider to the driver, tapping on it West then felt the car glide to one side, obviously turning and then the car began to slow down coming to a gentle stop. 'If you had just learnt the way things were Michael then things would never have gone this far but that just isn't you now is it.' West was looking all around the vehicle trying to find away out of the danger he was now in but there was no way out now. The two men sat to the side of Evelyn moved over and sat either side of him as Evelyn made her way to the door. 'You see Michael you brought shame to my family and I think you'll understand more than anyone that I cannot have shame brought upon my family, not after all I have done to break the ties that I have. Your recklessness ends now.' With that the door opened allowing bright sunlight to rip through the car as Evelyn got out. West did his best to escape once the door had opened but with the two large men either side of him there was no chance and no sooner had the door opened it was shut and locked again. As the limo began to move off again the two men moved back to where they were seated originally slowly they reached inside their jackets and withdrew their guns and from their inside jacket pocket a silencer each. West watched as they both attached the silencer to their guns.

'Now fella's what ever my wife is paying you I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, I have plenty of money, I can pay you handsomely.' West pleaded for his life but it fell on deft ears, these men had their orders and they had their loyalties in check unlike the man that sat in front on them. They never spoke a word, Michael West only heard his own trembling voice before his life ended as bullets hit his chest and to make absolutely sure one bullet to the head. Michael West wouldn't be causing harm to any body ever again.

* * *

Two days had passed since the Angels were told of West's release on account of a police officer not having given him his rights correctly; in the two days the Angels had returned to their office and had begun the long drawn out affair of the paperwork that came at the end of case. None of them liked it.

'How much more is there possibly left to do?' Julie complained from where she was now lying on her back on the floor. Giving her back a deserved rest from being slumped over the table she had been sat at for the last day and a half writing up reports.

'Not much more Julie.' Kris said as she smiled to herself sat at the oak table with Cate and Jill.

'In fact I think we might actually be nearly done.' Cate said flipping trough the papers and files that were stacked in the centre of the table.

'I think you're right.' Jill agreed.

'I know you're right.' Bosley called from his seat behind his desk. 'The only one with anything left is Kelly.'

'And half of hers is done since she forced me to take it in to the hospital for her to "give her something to do"' Cate said making air quote with her fingers as she did. 'Honestly that sister of mine.' Cate smiled shaking her head as she finished another form signing it and placing it inside a file. 'Finished.' Cate said putting her pen down.

'Have Dan or Scotty said when they're heading back Cate?' Julie asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

'Not really, I think Dan is heading back in the next day or so and Scotty well I can't complain at him that he should be back at the bar as that's where I should be - being the owner and all so he'll go back when he's ready I suppose.'

'Not that you're too bothered, must be nice to have them around at the moment.' Jill said looking up from her paperwork.

'Yeah it is, it's great. It's been great for all of us Kelly included. I think it's taken some weight off of Kel's shoulders.' Cate explained, her friends looked to her a little confused. 'I think having my brothers here especially my older brother has allowed her to relax a little and let them take over the older sibling routine.'

'Even if Scotty is younger.' Kris smirked.

'Yeah.' Cate laughed at the thought of her little brother.

'And what about Bobby?' Bosley asked quieting the room straight away. Cate thought carefully for a moment.

'Well, the doctors run tests nearly every day but it looks like there's some damage around the spinal area so he's got a long road ahead of him if he chooses to take it.' Cate explained. The Angels and Bosley all nodded as they listened.

'Have any of you gone to see him?' Bosley asked.

'No Bos, and I don't think we intend to, Bobby has to learn to do the rest on his own now. Every time we help him he throws it back in our faces and hurts us so now it's just him and him alone to deal with what he has done and what the outcome of what he has done has caused.' Cate didn't need or want to tell the team that she was paying for her brother's healthcare, it wasn't something they needed to know nor might they understand it. 'How about my brothers and I cook dinner for all of us tonight?'

'Bar-B-Q?' Jill asked a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

'Yeah sure why not, the weather's holding pretty well now.' Cate agreed.

'Why don't we host?' Kris suggested nudging her sister's arm.

'Perfect.' Jill beamed.

'I'll call them now and will get the food and everything.' Cate smiled as she got up from the table heading to Bosley's desk and phone. As Cate picked up the phone and punched in the number someone knocked on the office door opening it just after knocking. A deliveryman walked across the threshold of the office and stopped as Bosley got up to meet him. Taking the long envelope from him Bosley signed the deliveryman's paperwork and thanked him as he left the room. Looking at the envelope Bosley then handed it to Cate who was talking on the phone to her brother. Cate smiled to Bosley as she took the envelope from him.

'Yeah Danny I'll leave here as soon as we're done talking pick you up and we'll get the food together. No I'm not going to leave you stranded in the store, you know I only did that once and it was three years ago I'd of thought you would have gotten over it by now.' Cate teased her older brother as she turned over the envelope looking for any signs of who may have sent it to her. 'All right, all right I'll see you in a few.' Cate laughed hanging up the phone.

'Everything sorted?' Jill asked as she signed off her last report tucking it into a file.

'Yeah we're all good.' Cate said distractedly as she opened the envelope pulling out the newspaper clipping and note that was inside it.

'What's that?' Julie asked as she sat herself up on one of the armchairs in front of Bosley's desk next to Cate. Cate read through it before handing it to Julie.

'It looks like we don't have to worry about West anymore.' Cate said looking over to Jill and Kris who both looked to one another then back to Cate confused.

'What do you mean Cate?' Kris asked. Bosley handed the clipping to the sisters after he had read it also. 'This says that West can't be found, they believe he has run off again.' Kris said with disgust slapping the clipping down on the table.

'That does but this tells me he won't be darkening our lives again.' Cate explained holding up the note.

'What does that say?' Jill asked.

'It doesn't.' Cate replied.

'What? What's that supposed to mean?' Kris asked thoroughly confused.

'Its just signed EP.' Cate explained passing the note across to Kris. 'I don't think anyone will be finding Michael West ever again.'

'She had him taken care of obviously.' Julie said folding her arms across her chest looking down to Bosley's desk.

'Some traditions never leave the family.' Cate said as she picked up her jacket checking her car keys were in the pocket, well Kelly's keys Cate's Mustang was still in the shop being repaired and repainted, again. 'I'd better get moving to go and get Danny.'

'Cate, wait, you don't want to discuss this?' Bosley asked.

'What's there to discuss Bos? West may be dead, but we don't know for sure and I'm not about to go to the police to make them aware of Evelyn's activities. We have no proof and there won't be any to find. Why waste their time?'

'It's called the law Cate.' Bosley enforced.

'Yeah and sometimes you have to play it as well as the bad guys do.' Cate replied the room was silent. Bosley looked to her disapprovingly. 'Look Bos you want to go and report something to police about this go ahead but where's the proof we really know anything?' Cate asked as Kris joined her handing her the note and newspaper clipping. 'This is just paper, and someone sending it to me making me aware that West has disappeared again.'

'But you know who it's from Cate we all do.' Bosley said flatly. Cate smiled shaking her head.

'Bosley, we've all been through too much because of that man, if he's dead then fine by me, I may not condone it but I'm strangely not bothered by it either. Saves tax payers money any way you look at it.' Jill said as she gathered up her purse and jacket. Bosley looked to each of the Angels each one in agreement and each one stubborn.

'I don't like it, and it's more than certain to come back and bite us in the behind at some point.' Bosley warned as he turned back to his desk.

'I'll deal with the devil then when it happens Bosley.' Cate said as she walked out of the office done with the conversation. Without saying much between them the Angels began to follow after Cate. Bosley picked up his phone and dialled Charlie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Kris stood out on the decking of hers and Jill's beach house, she was arguing with the bar-b-q as she cleaned it.

'Having trouble up there?' Scotty called from down on the sand stood at the foot of the steps that led up to the beach house. Kris smiled first at the voice then to the man himself as she looked over the railing to him.

'Hi, come on up.' Kris called out beckoning Scotty up to join her. Scotty didn't waste time as he took two steps at a time to join her on the decking whilst Kris returned to scrubbing down the bar-b-q.

'Can I help?' Scotty offered covering Kris's hands with his own as he took over scraping and cleaning. Kris stepped back happily to allow him to carry on.

'Did Cate drop you off?' Kris asked realising Cate and Danny weren't with him.

'No, I drove down here, Danny and I have a rental remember?' Scotty explained turning to Kris grinning as he did. Kris nodded remembering. 'How have you been?' Scotty asked as he finished cleaning.

'Ok I guess, it's all a bit of a mess right now.' Kris began to explain handing Scotty a towel to wipe his hands on.

'In what way?'

'How much did Cate tell you?' Kris asked taking a seat motioning for Scotty to do the same.

'As much as she thought she could. I know about the baby and David. I'm so sorry Kris, I truly am.' Scotty bowed his head as he spoke. Kris smiled reaching out to rest her hand over his.

'Thanks, I'm getting there though, I am with help from my family.'

'Everything is ok now between you and Cate?'

'Everything's fine I think.'

'You think?' Scotty repeated confused.

'Scott could you help me with something?'

'Sure anything, what?' Kris smiled to the young man as he smiled to her; she'd missed that smile but had never forgotten it.

'Come on there's somewhere we need to go.' Kris grabbed a hold of Scotty's hand and dragged him up as she ran towards the steps down to the sand. 'Toss me your car keys, I'm driving.' Scotty did as he asked chasing after Kris back to his rental car.

* * *

'Did you and Danny get everything needed?' Kelly asked as Cate took a seat beside her bed.

'We did and Danny's at home now mixing up his famous sauce.'

'Betty's recipe?' Kelly asked knowingly.

'Mama's recipe with a little Danny twist.' Cate laughed. 'How are you feeling anyway?'

'Bored.'

'Not much longer Kel and you can come home.'

'I'd really like to be with all of you now.'

'I know but come on, better safe than sorry.' Kelly knew her sister was right but she was still bored of the hospital now and just wanted to be home with everyone else.

'How are you doing, your bruises are starting to fade, how's the hand?' Kelly asked moving the spotlight to Cate.

'I'm ok, a little stiff and achy if I stay in one position for too long but nothing I can't handle. The hand is fine sore but fine.'

'What happened with Bobby's medical insurance?' Kelly asked, now it was just the two of them alone in the room they could freely talk about it. Cate looked down to her hands then to the door of the room. 'You're paying the bills aren't you?' Cate turned to her sister and shrugged her shoulders.

'How could I not?' Cate simply replied.

'How about because he tried to kill you and nearly did kill me.' Kelly bluntly said Cate studied her sister's face for a moment before replying to her.

'And you don't think I considered that when I looked over his papers, before I even decided to do this?' Cate questioned, this was getting dangerously close to an argument.

'I think you considered it, I think you considered everything and everyone except for yourself.' Kelly explained to her sister calmly. 'What made you decide to do it in the end?'

'It was the right thing to do.' Cate automatically said.

'It's what your mom would have done if she were still alive, that's why.' Cate lowered her head Kelly was right; it was one of the reasons why she did it. 'Apart from possibly being able to forgive Bobby you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you didn't help him. I think what really bothered you was that Bette might not have approved if you didn't help Bobby when you obviously can.'

'And I've disappointed you in the process?' Cate asked looking to Kelly. Kelly studied her sister's face, looking past the bruising and cuts deep into her eyes, she looked so tired so beaten, so...so lost.

'Cate no, I...of course I'm not disappointed in you how could I be. I'm so proud of you I am its just…' Kelly trailed off trying to find the word to express what she was feeling, what she meant. 'Its just Bobby has done so much to you, to us and now you're looking after him.'

'You don't have to like it Kelly, hell I don't know that I really like it.' Cate scoffed.

'But you wouldn't like yourself very much if you didn't help him would you?' Kelly asked looking to her sister, the room fell silent the question hanging in the air.

'No, I don't think I would. A few years ago I might not have done anything to help him, something has changed in me and now I find...' Cate paused for a moment. 'I think about mama that much is true and she still would have helped her son, of course she would have but would she have thought any worse of me or my brothers if we didn't, I don't know. Then I think of Becca.'

'Becca?' Kelly asked confused as she listened to her sister's explanation.

'Kelly I may have missed her tenth birthday but I know she'll forgive me, I don't need you or my brothers or sister-in-law to tell me how much she looks up to me, I know it, I've seen it in her eyes and now with baby Garrett…' Cate trailed off.

'You want them to be proud of you.'

'I want to be worthy of them.' Cate corrected.

'That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself.' Kelly noted.

'But it keeps me on the right side. I may tread the line in to the grey areas every now and then when a case or problem demands it but I'm yet to cross the line to be like the people we put away. You know what is was like for us growing up, how easy it would be to slip into a different kind of life, I don't want Becca or Garrett to see that.'

'They won't sweetheart, I promise you they won't. Look at the family they have around them.' Kelly said reaching out for her sister. Cate sat up by the side of Kelly on her bed.

'There's something else to tell you as well.' Cate said holding Kelly's hand.

'What?' Kelly asked already dreading what this could be next.

'West is gone, dead I should think.' Cate explained.

'What…how?'

'I got a note and newspaper clipping from Evelyn Prince.'

'A note?'

'Well it doesn't say 'Hi Cate I killed my ex no need to worry about him anymore' or anything like that it was just her initials with a newspaper clipping explaining that the police could find no trace of him. I know what the note meant, so do the others.'

'The team knows?'

'Yeah they're fine with it, Bosley isn't.'

'He'll get passed it eventually.' Kelly smiled slightly thinking of Bosley, he wouldn't have liked it but he usually came round eventually.

'Miss Garrett.' The doctor announced as he entered into her room. 'And your sister as well excellent.' The doctor beamed. The two sisters looked to one another amused then back to the doctor.

'Good afternoon Doctor Timms.' Kelly smiled at the very perky doctor that stood before them.

'How are you feeling today Kelly?' Doctor Timms asked arcing his eyebrow at the same time.

'I'm feeling fine, wanting to go home of course.'

'Yes, yes well…' The doctor trailed off as he made notes on Kelly's chart.

'Well what?' Cate asked smirking confused by the doctor's attitude.

'Well I'm happy to sign you out today; you have to have bed rest when you get home, well rest and lots of it. No over exerting yourself in anyway. I'll leave a list of rules with the nurse with your discharge papers. Now, go home I need your bed.' The doctor smiled before he started laughing at his own comical wit and left the room. The two sisters began to laugh which Kelly had to stop doing after too long, as it was still painful.

'And he was your doctor?' Cate teased.

'Hey, he's letting me go home I don't care if he is my doctor or not, I'm going home.' Kelly beamed.

'You need help?' Cate offered as Kelly began to get up to head to the bathroom.

'Just help me up and across the room, the rest I can manage.' Kelly smiled. Cate did as she was asked then sat waiting on her sister to be ready to leave.

* * *

'Kris, what exactly is it we're looking for?' Scotty asked as the pair of them walked across the field where Cate and Bobby and fought.

'Cate's chain and pendant you know the St. Christopher that Kelly got her. It must be here somewhere.' Kris said the last part of her sentence more to herself than to Scotty.

'Kris that's like trying to find a needle in a haystack, it could be any where.' Scotty said looking at the vast area they would have to search.

'But this is the area they fought so it should be around here.' Kris said defiantly as she scoured the ground trying to find that one glint of silver. Scotty slowly walked across to her, standing in front of her he placed his hands on her upper arms making her stop and look at him.

'Kris it's gone, finding it, it won't..'

'It'll help me Scott, it'll help me make amends with Cate.'

'But you said that everything was fine, Cate hasn't said anything different, Kris please.' Scotty pleaded. 'You could be coming back here for days trying to find it we're going to get her a new one. Kelly, Dan and I we've already discussed it.'

'No, I have to find it I have to fix this.' Kris snapped as she pulled out of Scotty's hold moving around him. Scotty took hold of Kris's arm spinning round to one another Scotty kissed her. Kris pulled away looking at him ready to snap at him or slap him then she looked into his eyes, she did love those eyes. Kris moved in close again and kissed him deeply back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Cate sat on the raised decking of Kris and Jill's beach home, her legs dangling over the side as she leaned against the railing. Kelly was stretched out on one of the loungers on the decking she had shooed Cate away to stop hovering around her. Cate watched as the waves rolled and crashed into one another as surfers tried to chase and ride them.

'What's on your mind kiddo?' Jill asked as she sat beside Cate.

'Not much just watching the world go by.' Cate responded turning to look to Jill for a moment with a brief smile before turning back to the view.

'Feel like talking?'

'Depends, do you want to talk about the racing school?' Cate asked trying to keep a straight face.

'Yes, yes I do.' Jill replied excitedly.

'Then let's talk.' Cate chuckled as Jill burst into her ideas and plans for the racing school she wanted to create.

Danny from the other side of the decking watched over his sister as he cooked the food unaware that he was being watched himself by Kelly.

'She's doing OK Danny.' Kelly spoke up loud enough for Danny to hear as she looked to Cate and Jill then back to Danny. Danny looked down to Kelly and smiled.

'I know I just worry is all. She takes on too much you know?' Danny said stepping away from the BBQ and sitting beside Kelly.

'In what way, with her businesses?'

'With everything, her work, the family, friends even the cases she takes on with you all.'

'Doesn't give herself much room to breathe does she?' Kelly said smiling shaking her head slightly.

'No she doesn't. You know mama's not here now and well…'

'What is it Danny?' Kelly asked reaching out to him placing her hand on top of his.

'I wonder if she'll ever settle down and have a family of her own get away from all the danger and bad guys.' Kelly tilted her head to one side as she listened to Danny her eyes flicking over to Cate as he spoke. She watched her sister talking, planning and laughing with Jill. Kelly was very aware that Cate had been trying to pull away from the detective life but just kept being pulled back in time after time.

'I'm not sure about the family side Danny but I know Cate is doing her best to get away from the agency, these last few years haven't really been easy for any of us but for Cate. We've both had our close shaves with death but things have changed. Being an aunt to Becca and Garrett is so important to Cate she doesn't want to let them down and wants to be there for as much as she can for them.'

'She always is. Sure Becca was sad her aunt wasn't there to celebrate her birthday but she understands that her aunt's work takes her away for long periods of time.'

'Cate wants to be worthy of their affection and admiration I think, especially for Becca.' Kelly explained as Danny got up to attend to the food on the BBQ.

'She's more than worthy.' Danny said looking from under his eyebrows to his sister.

'We know that but Cate, she's taking her time realising it herself.'

'Never one to give herself fully is she, to really let people in.' Danny mused.

'No, I still think there are parts of herself that she still hides from me.' Kelly agreed 'Where as your baby brother well he doesn't seem to hide his emotions at all.' Kelly began to laugh as she could see Kris and Scotty playing Frisbee on the beach with Marcus and Julie.

'What do you mean my baby brother, he's yours as well now, I'm not taking the responsibility for both of them!' Danny joked as Kelly laughed trying hard not to laugh to hard to cause herself pain. 'But you're right Scotty was never one to hide his feelings, he's been moping ever since Kris and he parted ways.'

'Any ideas what happened?' Kelly asked.

'No, you?'

'Not one. Kris didn't talk about it not to me any way; if Cate had been around I think she would have spoken about it to her. Doesn't seem to matter much now though does it?' Kelly smiled as Scotty picked Kris up from around her waist spinning her around Kris shrieked with laughter before they both fell over.

* * *

'So you think it's plausible?' Jill asked biting her lip a little as Cate turned to look out to the ocean again as she sighed.

'It's plausible Jill, of course it is...' Cate began.

'But?' Jill questioned her heart sinking a little knowing she couldn't do the school without Cate and her help.

'But I can't guarantee I'll be able to be there at the track with you helping out that much, with the bar and the motel I've got a lot going on all ready and then there seems to be a communication error with Charlie as I seem to end up on more cases than I used to when he hired me.' Cate joked rubbing the back of her neck. Jill looked up to her friend her smiling beginning to pick up speed again.

'So you're in?' Jill asked practically bubbling over with excitement. Cate smirked before laughing.

'Yes I'm in, I'll call Jake and have him get his lawyer hands onto everything and get it all organised.' Jill threw herself at Cate wrapping her arms around her excitedly.

'Yay! Oh thank you, thank you so much! And don't worry about always being able to be there, I'll be ok and I know some people I want to ask to get involved, retired racers like me and mechanics and well…'

'All right Jill, all right I get the point and you're welcome!' Cate laughed as she fell backward under Jill's excited weight.

'I guess they came to the arrangement Jill wanted.' Danny laughed as he watched Jill push Cate over.

'I would say so.' Kelly agreed enjoying the warm sun as she lay back.

'Hey bro, those burger ready yet, we're starving down here!' Scotty called up from the beach.

'Not much longer buddy, not much longer.' Danny called back watching as Kris knocked in to Scotty on purpose knocking him over then sprinting off towards the water.

'Something seems to have rekindled.' Jill said as she joined Kelly and Danny.

'About time.' Cate chimed in taking the seat beside her sister.

'That's what I was thinking.' Kelly said not turning to any of them or opening her eyes.

'I'm not following those two crazies into the water this time.' Julie was heard saying as she came up on to the decking smiles beaming between her and Marcus.

'You want a drink hun?' Marcus asked as he headed in to the house, Julie nodded as she flopped down in to one of the loungers. 'Any one else?' Hands went up around the circle of friends. Marcus nodded as he walked into the house.

'Those two are like high school kids again.' Julie laughed pointing with her thumb behind her to the water line where Scotty and Kris were still chasing after each other splashing each other with water as much as they could. 'There could be another wedding in the family.' Julie sighed as she relaxed on the lounger. Jill and Cate looked to one another each raising an eyebrow.

'We'll see.' Danny commented as he flipped burgers over.

'Let them have their fun before you marry them off babies and all.' The wise voice of Kelly Garrett murmured. Cate looked over to her sister smirking.

'Jill you might be running the race school on your own after all.' Cate said as Marcus came back out of the house giving out drinks.

'What?' Jill looked to Cate confused as she sat down to one side of Julie.

'Well if Scotty is here then I'm gonna have to be in Nashville looking after the bar.' Cate teased shrugging her shoulders.

'Or you might be here filling in for Kris whilst she's in Nashville.' Julie threw in. Jill looked from Angel to Angel.

'But like you said Jill you've got a lot of people you're going to have helping you, you won't need me.' Cate continued to tease.

'Stop it you two.' Kelly said as she listened to what was going on around her. Jill looked to Kelly as Cate and Julie began to laugh.

'Why you…' Jill was about to scold when Danny interrupted.

'Food's ready!'

'Saved by the food bell.' Cate said as Danny whistled loudly for Scotty and Kris who waved back to him and began running back. Jill was the first in line to get food as Danny served it all out.

From a distance a car parked in the car park over looking everything including Jill and Kris's house, a man stepped out of the car. Leaning over the top of the car door the silver haired tanned man watched over the group of young people laughing and joking on the decking of the beach house. He smiled as they sat around enjoying themselves safe and sound and with one another.

'Charlie come on we'll be late.' A young woman's voice came from inside the car. Charlie nodded.

'You're right my dear, let's get going everything here is just fine.' Charlie smiled as he got back in the car back behind the steering wheel. Starting the engine again he reversed out of the parking space and headed off knowing his Angels and their family were safe and happy once more.

* * *

**_Another fic finished and I'm quite pleased. Time to start another fic and a new adventure! Ideas are already floating around so time willing something new will appear soon. Thank you as always for all the reviews and support especially from my core group of Angels, you know who you are! until next time keep reading and reviewing and we'll keep writing. AJ5 ;)_**


End file.
